What the hell!
by bluesoul18
Summary: Both seniors clary's a goth/punk singer/artist and jace is the popular jock. Jace needs a tutor for math and clary is that tutor. What happens when their 2 different worlds collide as they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Clary p.o.v**

I stared at myself in the mirror rechecking my outfit that my friend Maia picked out for me. She had chosen a black tank top with a blood red corset to go over it, a black plaid skirt, red ripped fishnet tights, and my combat boots. It wasn't a bad selection… come to think of it I loved it.

"Clarissa Fray get down here or you're going to be late for school!" my mother yelled.

"I'll be right down let me just get my things together!" I yelled back. I tuned towards my bed to grab my neon green hello kitty book bag.

"CLARY!"

"I'm coming hold on!" After throwing my make up bag in my bag and grabbing my car keys I walked out of my room and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom I'll see you later love you!"

"Clary hold on I need to tell you something."

"Mom I really need to leave or else I'm gonna be late picking up Simon and Maia."

"Well this is important," she swallowed visibly before continuing, "You're father is going to be here when you get home later."

"What why?"

"He's your father sweetie he wants to spend some time with you."

"So after eighteen years plus the divorce he decides now is the best time?"

"Now Clary-."

"Mom I have a boyfriend that I love, two best friends, a band, a job, and five scholarships for college. I have a life now. If he really cared about me he would have spent some 'quality time' with me a long time ago. I have to go now or I'll be late bye." I walked out the front door and unlocked the doors to my dark purple Mercedes (an apology/b-day gift from my dad) that I got two years ago. What the hell? My life is finally where I want it to be and my dad decides now to visit me. It's just a bunch of bull.

It's a good thing that Maia and Simon are next door neighbors. It makes picking them up for school so much easier. Simon climbed in the back seat, Maia climbed into the passengers' seat, they buckled themselves then we were off.

"What it do little mama?" Maia said

"Nothing really just that my dads coming over later." I replied.

"How is that nothing? You haven't seen him since last year's forth of July," she said incredulously.

"It doesn't really matter to me just another daddy daughter day, which by the way I'm not even going to."

"Why not he's your dad?" Simon asked.

"Because like Maia said I haven't seen him since last summer, if he actually did care about me I would be seeing him every weekend. Not a weekend every two years."

"She has a point Simon and besides it's her choice."

"Thank you Maia," I said formally.

"Your welcome darling," she replied back in a fake, really bad British accent. I laughed and we fell into a comfortable silence just listening to bitter sweet memories by bullet for my valentine. Once we were in the school parking lot I looked around for Sebastian who would be saving a parking spot for me. I love him so much. I found him near the west side entrance sitting in the middle of the parking space. He saw us, smiled, and got up letting me park. "You do realize that you could get yourself killed sitting there like that right?" I asked playfully. "Yes but if its you doing the killing I would be ok with that," he said while kissing my cheek. "Aw well isn't that just sweet?" Simon said sarcastically. "Shut up Si he's my boyfriend and he's entitled to say whatever he wants, just as long as it's not anything bad about me."

"I would never do such a thing."

"You better not."

"Ok can you guys quit the mushy stuff please?" Maia asked with a fake gag.

"Well then turn around so you don't have to see it," I said.

"Yeah but I can still hear it though."

"Fine then we'll quit." I leaned against the front of my car and looked around the parking lot. There were all the basic groups you see in all the movies. The jocks and cheerleaders, the Goth/punk/emo people (which is where most of my friends generate), druggies/alcoholics, nerds, bullies, outcasts, musicians, and the future country club members. I was friends with at least three people in each group even the jocks and cheerleaders. Although there was the one person that I hate with a burning passion, and that was the bitch Aline. We used to be friends but when junior high came along she went for cheerleading and I went for art and singing even though she begged me to try out with her. She used to be one of my closest friends but then she made the squad and we grew apart which was fine by me because she changed a lot. My eyes made their way back to the jocks and cheerleaders where I saw Aline making out with her boyfriend Jace Lightwood. Suddenly the bell rand and everybody headed to their first period. I had math with (thank god) Maia, one of my friends Isabelle who was on the cheer squad, Jace, and Aline.

Once Maia and I got into class we took our seats in the front center of the room.

"So what time is band practice today?" Maia asked.

"Um probably around 5:00."

"Ok 'cause Simon just texted me wondering what time it was." I nodded then got out my sketch book and started to draw a possible logo for the band, that is until Aline passed by and 'accidentally' knocked my things off my desk.

"Oops I'm so sorry please don't put a hex on me."

"Oh darn and I had the perfect one for you. It was supposed to deflate those implants you call boobs."

Her expression darkened, "You better take that back."

"Or you'll what; you'll smother me with them?"

"You little bitch," she hissed.

"Actually that's you, or are you a slut? Can you help me out Maia I just can't remember?"

"Hmmm actually I think it's both."

"Oh right thanks for helping me clear that up."

"You really don't want to start something with me," Aline said through clenched teeth.

"What can I start Aline that's already been going on for seven years?" I Asked. Then she turned around abruptly taking Jace and Isabelle by the wrists pulling them away to their seats. Maia gave me a high five then bent over, grabbed my sketch book, and handed it to me. I smiled at her and that's when Mrs. Hastings walked into the class room.

"Good morning class please turn to page 227 in your text books so that we can get started."

Class went as usual Maia and I answering most of the questions, Aline calling us nerds under her breath, and Jace being called on a few times not being able to answer the question. When we were finished with our lesson for today we still had ten extra minutes left of class to do whatever we wanted. That is until Mrs. Hastings called Jace and me to her desk.

"So Mr. Lightwood you seem to be having trouble in class which means you are not passing, and that concerns me greatly."

"I know Mrs. Hastings I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it, you need a tutor. And that tutor is going to be Miss. Fray." She turned to me and smiled.

"Why me?" I asked anxiously.

"Because you've had straight a's all semester, no body else in this class has."

"But I have no time to tutor Jace I have things I do after school, one of them being my job."

"Well then you two will just have to work out a schedule." She said with finality. I glanced over at Jace who was looking down at the floor then back at Mrs. Hastings who was waiting for my answer.

"Ok then I guess I'll tutor him," I said defeated.

"Wonderful you two may go now." When I turned around to go back to my seat I found that everyone in class was staring at us. But the three that stood out the most to me was a furious Aline and an astonished Maia and Isabelle. Then it finally dawned on me, I was tutoring my nemesis's boyfriend. WHAT THE HELL?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace p.o.v**

Aline wasn't going to be happy about this, especially since they both hate each other. "Jace! How could you?" screamed Aline.

"How could I what?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't you play coy with me you know exactly what. That serpent is going to be tutoring you."

"Really a serpent, that's the best you could think of?"

"Don't judge me I'm hysterical right now. Now back to the point you know I hate her how could you let this happen?" I looked at Izzy my adopted sister for some help but her gaze was asserted down the hall looking at Simon her somewhat secret crush. She's only told me and Clary…just not Aline, and I don't blame her. I love Aline and all but when it comes to judgment of character, she's not always the kindest. "Well what was I supposed to do Mrs. Hastings _assigned_ Clary to be my tutor, plus she was insistent. I couldn't change my tutor even if I wanted to." Aline froze and Izzy tore her eyes away from Simon long enough to look at me in astonishment. "What do you mean even if you wanted to? You do want to right?"

"Well..." Then Aline made a noise of outrage and stomped off toward the other cheerleaders.

"I could've told you that was coming," Izzy said with slight amusement.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Thank you so much I love you too dear sister."

"Hey in my defense you should have known, you know what Aline is like, how she acts toward people who aren't well us."

"And what are we exactly?" I asked slinging my arm over her shoulders.

"You know the perfect life: wealth, looks, high social status, etc. you know like the stuff in the movies."

"Our life isn't perfect Isabelle and you know that," I said seriously. And it was true; nobody knew what our life at home was like. Not even Aline and she's been my girlfriend for two years. My younger brother Max is dead because of some drunk mugger, my older brother Alec is gay and no one knows but me and Izzy, Izzy is on anti-depressants because she thinks that what happened to Max was her fault, she even has mental break downs every now and then but she goes to therapy for that, our parents are basically never home because of their jobs, and to top it all off no one in my entire adopted family knows who I really am or where I came from, even I don't know. Our life is anything but perfect, sure we may seem perfect with out outside appearance, social status, and home, but this Is deeper than that.

"We know that but the school doesn't and they don't need to it's our business not theirs."

"Speaking of we where's Alec?" I asked.

"He's probably in a storage closet somewhere in the school making out with Magnus." In spite of myself I smiled. At least she was still able to make jokes despite of what she goes through.  
"I gotta go Jace I'll see you at lunch bye."

"Bye." And she walked out from under my arm. I leaned back and watched Clary associate with well…everyone. She didn't care whether or not they were popular, even Izzy said hi to her when she passed by. Clary sure was different, but a good type of different. Everyone seemed to like her besides Aline which was a mystery but I think that mystery is better left undiscovered. Clary smiled for what seemed like forever. She had a pretty smile, long curly red hair that was tipped black and had neon green streaks in various places, she was short even with the combat boots on, and her make up was what Aline would have called smokey or something like that I really don't pay attention when she's in the make up stores at the mall. She was pretty, or at least I thought she was. And why am I looking at her I have a girlfriend, that was pissed off at me at the moment but still. The bell rang and everyone in the hall dispersed to go to their second period class. Mine was study hall which I had with Clary. It's a good thing though that way I don't have to find her later to work out a schedule.

**Clary p.o.v**

I sat down at my usual spot in the library: at the table in the back. It was quiet back here which was why I liked it. My math book was open to our homework page and I had done six of them when a tall figure blocked out my light. I looked up and saw that it was Jace staring down at me.

"How do you even get this?" he asked.

"Get what?"

"Math."

"It's easy. Here since I'm supposed to tutor you I might as well start now ok so here's problem number 1: Find f(x+∆x) for f(x^3 + 1)  
a) x^3 + 1 + ∆x  
b) x^3 + 3x^2(∆x) + 3x(∆x)^2 + (∆x)^3 + 1  
c) x^3 + (∆x)^3 + 1  
d) ∆^3x^6 + 1  
e) none of these.

"Um explain please?"

"Well it is none of these because you haven't described the function f ( ! )...clarity is all important in the field of mathematics. If you meant f(x) = x^3 + 1 then all you need to do is replace x with x + δx...in which case it is obviously b). Now do you get it?"

"Kind of can you explain it a little more?" I took a deep breath and started explaining more elaborately. We had gotten all the way to number 10 when the bell rang for passing period.

"Thanks for helping me Clary," Jace said with a warm smile. I smiled back, "No problem your just one of those people who needs more explaining to grasp the concept." I smiled at him again and turned around to go meet up with Simon to go to third period but Jace caught my arm. "Was there something else you needed?" I asked.

"What time should we meet after school from now on?"

"Um what times are ok for you because I know that you have practice after school?"

"6:00 or 6:30."

"Ok well I have band practice at Maia's at 5:00 but we should be done by 6:45, so how does 7:00 sound for our daily sessions?"

"That sounds ok but for how long?"

"How does two hours a day seem to you?"

"That's seems ok with me?"

"Ok well if you have any other questions you can call me anytime you want." I pulled out piece of scratch paper from my bag and scribbled my number down hastily then handed it to him. He took it from me, smiled briefly, and then walked away. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and walked out the library door and bumped into Sebastian who didn't look happy. "Hey babe what's wrong?"

"Why are you tutoring Jace Lightwood?" he asked angrily.

"Because Mrs. Hastings asked me to and I said that I would."

"You didn't have to say yes."

"Actually I did. I was helping him with the homework assignment and he really seems to be struggling."

"I stand by my last statement."

"Please Sebastian would you just stop acting like a big baby and be a man and just suck it up? All I'm doing is tutoring him."

"Yeah and that's all it better be."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." And just like that he walked a way. What the fuck is his problem? He's getting mad at me just because I'm tutoring Jace. I mean seriously what the hell? This is going to be an excruciatingly long week for me.

**By the way I'm not a senior in high school so if any of the information is wrong blame the internet cuz I just copied and pasted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary p.o.v**

The rest of the day went by ok. It wasn't what I would have called the best day ever, but I dealt with it. Sebastian was still pissed at me for tutoring Jace so band practice was really awkward. I pulled into the driveway and saw my dad's car next to the curb. My breath made a hissing noise as it came out through my teeth. He saw me park and got out of his car and started walking towards mine. I saw his face break into a smile and I forced my own.

"Hello Clare-bear," he said pulling me into a hug. My eyes widened in shock because my father hadn't called me that since was ten. "Hey dad."

"So, what has my girl been up to?"

"Nothing really it's been pretty much the same since I've seen you."

"Well what about those five scholarships?"

"What about them," I said uneasily. It was hard not to concentrate on the fact that I'm going to ditch my dad. But then again he had ditched me and my mom for his own personal reasons so why cant I?

"Well I think it's great that you're taking control of your future." We had reached the kitchen a few moments ago, and it felt extremely awkward. This was the place where my parents had one of their many fights while I was sitting at the bottom of the staircase listening, where he had slapped my mom across the face, the place where my mom started throwing plates across the room in frustration after he had come home late one Saturday night. It was also the place where they had had their biggest fight that caused the separation. My thoughts traced back all the way to that night.

I remembered him telling my mom that he had ton of work to do so that was why he came home late. Mom started yelling at him saying that that was the biggest lie he had ever told her and that she was sick of it. Then it turned into something more and they started yelling about everything and anything. How my dad was never home, how my mom was supposedly too controlling, that he was tearing this family apart with him not being here. Dad had then caught hold of my mom and I had gotten up from the table and tried to wedge myself between them. It only made things worse though. My own dad pushed me to the ground; mom pushed him telling him never to do anything like that ever again then he just slapped her and walked out the door without looking back. I came back to reality and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table talking on his phone. He hung up then turned back to me smiling. "Sorry about that, it was-"

"What are you doing here dad?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well let me put it this way you just took a business call so your not on vacation, I haven't seen you in over a year, and now you just show up here like everything's ok."

"What I can't come back to surprise my family?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this dad but we haven't been a family for six years now and you hardly ever visit so it's more than just a surprise it's a shock."

"Fine then I've come to make amends."

"With me?"

"Yes you, you're my daughter I think we should have a healthy relationship."

"Built on what, our past?" My father's eyes turned from warm to hard. "Look Clarissa Jonathan-"

"Don't say anything that involves Jonathan, because I really don't give a crap about him."

"Why not he's your brother?"

"Not anymore. Not since he left three years ago…but I guess he was just following in your foot steps."

"Clarissa I am your father and you will treat me with respect."

"Dad whatever respect I had for you is now gone. It's been that way for a long time now. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I have to a friend's house to help them on their homework."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere young lady, not until we talk about this."

"And what exactly is this dad?" He was silent which was fine by me because I was done talking. "That's right you can't answer me because we have nothing to talk about, goodbye dad." Then I walked out the front door and didn't look back.

* * *

I didn't realize me and Jace lived so close to each other, he only lived three blocks away from me. I walked up the steps to his front door and knocked. The front door opened and I saw Alec wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. He smiled, "Hey Clary are you here to see Jace?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked bewildered. "Because Aline was talking about all day at practice and it was really annoying. I swear I have no idea what Jace sees in her she's so annoying and self-absorbed not to mention a complete and total bitch."

"Then why don't you tell Jace?"

"Because he would probably kick my ass if I said anything bad about her, when it comes to Aline he can get a little over protective. It's probably because he loves her though, but the thing is its hard tell if she even loves him at all. I mean she's always mad at him; she pushes him away when he tries to get close to her, and just between us I think she's cheating on him."

"Why do you say that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because lately she seem kind of distant, like when he asks her if she wants to hang out after school she's always quick to say no like she has something better to do, she's always glancing around like she's afraid someone will see them together, and for some reason it seems to me like she doesn't even like him anymore," he shook his head, "Anyway I think I've kept you here long enough Jace's room is the last one on your right upstairs, I'll see you around Clary." Then he disappeared into the kitchen. I love Alec. Even though he's a popular jock he's really laid back and he's one of the sweetest people you will ever meet.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I started walking down a long hallway. There were pictures lined up on the wall of when all of them were children, even Max. Yes, I know about Max. Izzy told me when we first started talking, well I mean it wasn't the first thing she said to me, but I think you get the picture. Finally I reached Jace's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Jace, are you ready for some tutoring?"

"Oh hey Clary I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Actually I got here a couple of minutes ago I was just talking to Alec."

"I didn't know you knew Alec."

"Yup well I do, now do you want to get started on the homework so we can get finished early?"

"Sure let me just get my book from my back backpack." Then he got up from his bed and walked to his closet. I looked all around his room and except for a few pictures it was practically bare, although it was pretty neat and organized. "Ok I have my book; I'm ready when ever you are."

"Great, now let's pick up where we left off earlier."

* * *

After about an hour Jace seemed to be getting a better understanding of the material we were learning about in class and we were finished with the homework.

"Thanks for helping me Clary."

"No problem," I said while putting my things back in my bag.

"So..."

"So what?"

"I don't know just trying to make conversation."

"And you just decided to use 'so' as the beginning of one?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well ok then what did you want to talk about?"

"Like just talk about ourselves."

"Like how though?"

"You know like our interests, what we're into."

"Ok, but why?"

"Well if your going to be tutoring me I think we should get to know each other better, that way there is no awkwardness."

"Ok well as you can see I'm a punk rock chic, I read all the time, most people think that because of the way I dress I'm this depressed type person who cuts herself, I listen to any type of music, my parents are divorced, and I haven't spoken to my brother in two years."

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Yup, they have been for six years."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its ok my dad was a real jackass anyway."

"How was he a jackass?"

"He was really abusive towards my mom, mentally and physically."

"How was he abusive mentally?"

"He lied to her a lot, made her think she meant nothing to the family, like she was worthless. And he also made her think she was the cause of all their marital problems."

"Wow that must have been really hard to go through."

"It's ok, locking myself in my room and turning up the music on my stereo helped."

"Did you ever see your dad hit your mom?"

"All the time, he shoved her during fights, he slapped her across the face, he even pushed her into a shelf once and it cracked her head open. She had to go to the hospital and my dad lied saying she tripped and fell so he didn't get into any trouble."

"You or your brother never called the police or CPS?

"My brother called CPS one time while they were fighting, and when they got to our house my dad put on a happy family show. Then after they left my dad beat my brother. After my brother had gotten beaten he changed a lot."

"Like how?"

"Like he used to have been really outgoing, optimistic, and smart despite of what we went through; he even protected me when I got in trouble with my dad. But then after that happened he turned into his quiet, depressed guy who just didn't care about anything anymore."

"How old were you guys when that happened?"

"I was eight and he was thirteen."

"That's really young for you to go through that."

"Yeah well I did and I turned out ok I guess, I mean I could've turned out really jacked up but I had Maia, Simon, and Sebastian to turn to when things got really bad. Ok well enough about me, what about you?"

"Well there's really nothing to tell, I mean I don't really know where I came from all I know is that my mom dropped me off at an orphanage when I was a baby, Robert and Maryse took me in, I love to read like you, my favorite subject in school is English, and my home life is as jacked up as yours."

"You mean like how Izzy has depression because of what happened to Max and goes to therapy for it, and how Alec is gay and no one knows but you, me, and Izzy?"

"How did you know all of that?" Jace asked in astonishment.

"Because I'm really good friends with both of your siblings," I answered simply.

"But their not really open with people."

"Maybe it's because I'm not judgmental, and I understand what their going through."

"Yeah I guess so…" he said trailing off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…my life is no where as bad as yours was and yet you can get over it but I can't."

"Who says I ever got over it?"

"Well you always seem so happy with your life."

"I will always have my past with me no matter what, it's always going to be there showing me how much my childhood sucked and how much I hate my dad for being the jackass he is. But that doesn't mean I have to sit there dwelling on what happened back then. There are always going to be people with problems that are different and they can't get through them because they run to deep, but what problems don't, and then there are going to be people who are going to get what ever they want because there life is perfect. And then there are the people who learn from the past and move on because they have enough strength left to do that. I chose to be exactly that person. I work for everything I get because I want to live a better life than my parents did, and you know what you can too."

"Thanks Clary. Can I ask you one last question though?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why do you and Aline hate each other so much?" I paused. What can I say to that? Finally I knew my answer, "Well I don't know if she told you this or not but we actually use to be friends. But then once we got into sixth grade it started to change. Aline has always been the kind of person to get what ever she wanted but I could live with that, but when she tried out for cheerleading her attitude started to change. She went from this sweet, care free, smart girl, to a bitchy, stuck up, brat and I didn't like it. So I tried to talk to her about it but when I did she didn't even listen to me let alone notice me. It was like I wasn't good enough to hang out with her anymore so I accepted that. But the thing is when I left her alone thinking she no longer wanted to be my friend she thought that I was avoiding her so she walked up to me and we had a huge fight."

"She's not a bitch, not really."

"Yeah to you but have you seen her with everybody else?"

"Ok so she can be a little judgmental."

"I doubt that she even told you this but last week in gym class she completely humiliated a girl just because she had on what Aline called ugly glasses."

"She actually did that?"

"Yeah, so badly the girl started crying."

"Who was the girl?"

"Jaileen Vasquez."

"Damn I knew that Aline wasn't always the best judgment of character but this is kind of…"

"Bitchy?" I suggested. Jace shot me a look. "Well…it's not my fault she acts that way."

"Yeah well you only know the school Aline, not the actual Aline."

"I do know the actual Aline, but she's locked up somewhere in the 'new improved' Aline. Now I gotta go it's getting late and we have school tomorrow, see you later Jace."

"Yeah see you later. And Clary?" I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything," he smiled. I smiled back, "No problem." Then I walked out of his room, down the staircase, and out the door. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad tutoring Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary p.o.v.**

The rest of the week went by slowly. Sebastian kept avoiding me every time I tried to talk to him and that was starting to kind of piss me off. My mom tried to talk to me when I got back home on Monday but I just ran upstairs in order to avoid the huge lecture that was going to come. Now it was Friday after school and I was laying on my bed talking to Jace.

"So what did you get on your homework without my help?" He shifted on my bed so that way he was laying on his stomach and not his back. "Oh c'mon just tell me, and by the look on your face during first period it was a good grade."

"Fine here," he said smiling while digging in his pocket. I took the paper from him and saw at the top circled in red ink: 95%. "Jace this is awesome!" I exclaimed, "I knew you could do it." I reached over and gave him a hug. "Yeah," he said with a smug smile. "Hey now I helped you, so you can't take all the credit."

"Yes, but this one I did all on my own so I can take all the credit."

"Fine then you can take the credit, this time. Now how about we celebrate and go get some ice-cream?"

"Sounds good with me."

"So whose car are we taking?"

"Mine," I said," because if we take mine and I drive that says we're just friends, but if we take your car with you driving people from school that see us will think you are cheating on Aline and that shit isn't something I want to go through."

"Wow you really analyze things."

"So do you."

"Yeah but I know when to stop."

"I know when to stop," I said while getting into the car.

"And when is that going to come, when the world ends?"

"You know the more I get to know you the more arrogant and sarcastic you become."

"Yes, but that's what makes me so intriguing."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that," I said as I concentrated on turning left.

"So what are you going to be doing this weekend?"

"Well the band and I have a gig this weekend."

"That's cool, where at?"

"Pandemonium."

"Mind if I go to cheer you guys on?"

"It's fine with me."

"Alright then I will be person everyone gets annoyed at because I'm yelling the loudest."

"Ok but if you do that, I don't know you at all."

"Fine then I'll just yell out that you're my baby mama."

"Even when you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend?"

"Ok I didn't really think that through."

"Whatever we're here anyway," I laughed.

"ICECREAM!" Jace yelled

"Do that again and you're walking home," I said with a small smile.

"Man, fun sucker."

Then I started to make slurping noises while walking through the glass doors of Braums. "Ok now I don't know you," Jace said. "Fine then I guess your walking home." Jace paused and looked at me through the corner of his eye. "BESTIE!"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now let's get in line 'cause I want some mint chocolate chip ice-cream." Once we ordered our ice-cream and sat down at a corner table by the window Aline walked through the door and sat down across the room looking around the shop clearly looking for someone.

"Hey what's Aline doing here? I thought you said she had dance class."

"She does, at least I thought she did." Jace looked at her intently and my stomach started to churn as I remembered what Alec had told me. _Just between us I think she's cheating on him. _I made a face at Aline then grabbed at Jace's wrist. "Jace why don't we go somewhere else, I'm getting kind of bored just sitting here."

"Ok let me just go over there and say hi to Aline."

"But Jace-" Right then a guy with shaggy brown hair and pale skin walked through the door. Aline smiled and stood up as he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brought him down to her, and kissed him full on the mouth. Seeing Aline with someone else Jace's expression went from care free, to anger, and then to just pure hurt. He stalked out of Braums and everyone looked up including Aline. I glanced anxiously at Aline to see if she noticed that it was Jace who walked out but apparently she didn't because she went back to getting a tonsillectomy from her other boyfriend with his tongue. I grabbed my purse and ran out after Jace who was leaning against my car with his head in his hands. "Jace," I said gently while pulling his hands away from his face, "what Aline was doing in there...it had nothing to do with you. She was doing that for her own selfish reasons." Jace looked at me, and it looked as if he wanted to cry. _Wow, he really truly did care about her._ "Are you ok?" I asked. It was a really stupid question I know but there was no harm in trying to get him to talk.

"Yes, I'm peachy keen. I feel like doing the jig because I just saw my own girlfriend cheating on me."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"Why? It's how I cope when I'm upset."

"Well it's a crappy way of coping."

"Then enlighten me Clarissa on the right way to cope when things get tough. Should I just act like nothing's wrong, should I get drunk, or could I be like you and just lock myself in my room and listen to depressing songs."

"Jace is it really me your mad at or is it Aline?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"So that's it? You're just going to shut down and not talk about this?"

"That's the plan sweetheart. Just another way for me to cope."

"Just talk to me Jace. You would feel better if you did." Right then tears started to fall from his eyes. "I just don't get it, I thought I did everything right. I made her feel like she was special; I told her I loved her. Hell I even let her drag me to various chick flicks and clothing stores."

"Jace you did do everything right. She chose not to appreciate all those things you did for her. And you know what if she decides to choose that low life over you then let her, because it's her loss. You're a great guy Jace and any girl would be lucky to have you, so let Aline be a slut. Let her try and find something with other guys that she was probably only going to find with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because an ounce of your love is worth more than a thousand pounds of caring she could ever gain from that guy. Now how about we-" Just then Aline walked out. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and turned around not expecting to see us there. _Well she got an early birthday present form me_. "Jace," she gasped. "I uh didn't notice you were here."

"Yeah but I noticed you here," he said dryly.

"I can explain."

"Explain what Aline."

"What you just saw."

"I didn't just see it Aline, I saw everything, from inside to out here."

"He's a cousin," she said quickly.

"What kind of cousin sticks their tongue down your throat?"

"We're close?" she squeaked.

"God Aline how long do I have to wait for you to actually tell me the truth?"

"Jace please," she said shakily.

"No, there's no please, no let me explain, or anything else as a matter of fact. We're through."

"NO! Jace _please_."

"You should have thought of that before you went tonguing every guy in sight. Goodbye Aline."

I just stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Both Jace and Aline were crying and I felt a pang of sadness despite for the both of them despite of the hatred I felt for Aline. "Jace, c'mon let's go home or something," I said awkwardly. "Yeah, sure whatever," he mumbled as he ducked into the car. _What the hell?_

_

* * *

_

**Jace p.o.v.**

I sat at a table in the back with Alec, Magnus, and Izzy. Izzy was quiet, while Magnus and Alec chatted away happily. "What's wrong Izzy, are you not having a good time?" She looked up from her cell, ""No, I am its just Ali- I mean _she_ keeps texting me and its getting really annoying."

"Then why don't you just turn off your phone?"

"That's what I was about to do." Just then Magnus turned his head quickly sending glitter flying everywhere. "AAAHHH! Magnus can you be careful with the glitter? I think you got some in my drink…and in my eye."

"Sorry it's just when is Clary's band supposed to come on."

"She said around seven or seven thirty, and its seven fifteen right now so she should be coming on any minute." Then a voice boomed into the microphone. "People of pandemonium please welcome back a club favorite The Undiscovered!" The crowd cheered as Clary and her band made its way onto the stage. She was wearing black skinny jeans, neon pink knee-high converse, and a black and white striped tank top with the band's name in big neon pink letters.

"Hey guys thanks for having us here tonight, hope we don't disappoint. Now before I start I want to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine who's kind of going through a rough time right now." Clary said.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say that it ended just fine._

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not.  
Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught.  
In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot.  
Let's give it a shot.

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.  
Whether we whisper or yell.  
We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory.  
We all have a story to tell.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell. (x6)

Clary smiled and the crowd cheered as loud as it could, including Magnus, Izzy, Alec, and me. I never knew how beautiful her voice was. Then again I never knew who she really was until this week. Then Clary and her band climbed off the stairs to go to what I assumed would be the backstage area. "You guys c'mon lets go and congratulate them," I said while rising up out of my chair. "Ok," said Izzy, "Where are they?"

"Are you sure you mean they?" I asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused.

"I mean are you actually going to congratulate them or are you just going to talk to Simon?" She blushed and wacked me in the shoulder, "Shut up!" I chuckled, "C'mon I think their backstage." We weaved through the crowd linked together by our hands so that we wouldn't be separated. Finally we reached the stage area and I saw a neon green streaked red hair. _Clary..._ "Clary!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey guys. I hope we weren't too bad out there."

"Are you kidding me? You guys were great out there." She leaned into me slightly, "Did you get the shout out?"

"What shout out? Oh... I didn't realize that was about me." She smiled, "Of course you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I pulled her I for a hug which she returned, until we heard someone clear their throat. Clary pulled away from me to face Sebastian who pulled her to him. "Oh Jace this is my boyfriend Sebastian."

"Right," I turned to Sebastian and stuck my hand out, "I've heard a lot about you." He stared at my hand but didn't take it. Then it looked like for a brief moment that Clary gave him an irritated look, but it went away so fast I couldn't tell if it was even there in the first place. I looked around to see if any of my friends were around but they were over talking to Maia and Simon. Then they waved goodbye to them and walked back over towards me and a rush of relief went through me. I was happy that I didn't have to go through another second of that awkward moment. "You know I think we should go its getting kind of late," I said. Clary tilted her head to the side, "But we've only played one song and it's only eight o'clock."

"Sorry, but we really have to go but I promise the next time you have performance I'll stay the entire time." She looked at me skeptically before answering, "Ok then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Then we walked away into the enormous crowd. We were about half way through when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Clary. "Clary, what are you doing here? I thought that you still had other songs to perform."

"I do its just…if Sebastian made you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry. He's just kind of the jealous type."

"It's alright, I was the same way with Ali- never mind it's ok, don't worry." Clary's face expression looked relieved and she stood on her tiptoes to give me a light peck on the cheek. "Bye Jace I'll see you later."

"See you." Then she turned on her heel and walked off. I turned and started walking through the crowd again putting a hand to my cheek. When she planted that kiss on my cheek it had felt as if a hundred tiny lightning bolts went through me. _I can't be developing feelings for Clary can I? I mean I just barely broke up with Aline yesterday. But still… No I'm probably just on the rebound. I am, aren't I? Damn…. _

**By the way I do not own the song happily ever after by he is she, nor do I own Braums, pandemonium, and sadly the characters, all I own is the plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary p.o.v. **

It was Thursday, and I was putting things in my locker before I went to lunch, but then I was rudely interrupted by ay Aline.

"You did this!" I turned to face her. "What did I do?"

"You made Jace break up with me."

"No _you_ made Jace break up with you."

"No I didn't. I was only kissing another guy, he was being a huge drama queen." I stared at Aline for a long time before responding, "I know right? How dare he be heart broken, shame on him."

"Don't think I don't know you Clary, because I do. I know you're being sarcastic."

"Aline I know you know me, I just don't care now can you move out of my that way I can finish putting my things and my locker?"

"Not until you tell me why you made Jace break up with me."

"I'm not the one who made you act like a cheating slut causing Jace to break up with you, that was all you."

"Help me Clary please?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You can actually say please?"

"Bitch."

"Aline you really have to stop putting yourself down, or else the next you know you'll start cutting yourself. Get a grip woman!"

"I'm gong to ignore that and move on with the conversation. Now as I was saying, help me."

"With what?"

"Help me get Jace back duh."

"And why would I help you do that?"

"Because we used to be friends."

"Yeah, _used _to be friends."

"Whatever just help me."

"No."

"Why not?" she said in a whiney voice.

"Because I'm not going to do that to Jace, goodbye Aline."

* * *

Taco Thursday, or as I like to call it, throw-up Thursday. I grabbed myself a water bottle before heading to my usual spot outside under the tree with my friends. "What it do Clary?" Maia said in way of greeting. "Same old boring as hell classes, but I did have a little run in with Aline at my locker before I came here."

"Did she give you any trouble?" Simon asked around his apple. "Not really she just asked me if I could help her get Jace back."

"What did you say?" Maia asked.

"I told her yes Maia because I really love seeing Jace get heart broken."

"Ha ha ha very funny my sarcastic friend. I know you said no."

"Then why did you ask?" I asked after swallowing my water.

"Well it never hurts to ask."

"True."

"See so you cant judge me."

"I was never judging you, anyway where's Sebastian? I feel like I haven't seen him all day."

"He's over there talking to Adam about something," Simon said while gesturing with his head.

"Ah, so what's new with you guys?"

"Well my mom want us to take synchronized swimming classes," Simon said. I choked on my water. The thought of Simon and his mom taking swimming classes together was hilarious. "What are you going to where a Speedo?" Maia asked. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Its not funny!"

"We're sorry Simon its just when you say something like that you know we're going to laugh," I said catching my breath.

"Is she really serious though?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, she said was going to go to some swimming center tomorrow to sign us up."

"Why didn't you just tell her no Si?" I asked.

"I did but she wont listen to me."

"She is listening to you Simon its just that she wants to do more with you."

"Maia's right Simon she-"

"Clary can we talk for a minute?" I looked up and saw Sebastian standing over me. "Um sure, I'll be right back you guys." They both looked at me and smiled before going back to their conversation. Sebastian took me by the wrist and led me to the farthest tree in the courtyard. "So what's up Sebastian?"

"You need to stop tutoring Jace." His words were like a sudden slap across the face. He has no right to tell me what I can and can't do. "_What?_"

"Stop tutoring Jace."

"I don't suppose you want to tell me why?"

"I can tell that he has feelings for you, and it seems to me like you are starting to feel the same way."

"Sebastian I love you, he's just a friend. So don't tell me what I feel alright?"

"I see the way you look at him!" he yelled.

"Then tell me Sebastian how I look at him, because I would really like to know!"

"You look at him like he's the beautiful thing you've ever seen, and when he looks at you it looks like he just wants to grab you and kiss you."

"I do not."

"Yes you do Clary that's why I'm telling you to stop tutoring him."

"So just because you're my boyfriend you think you have full authority over me is that it?"

"I never said that."

"Well it seems like you think you are."

"So its ok when you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do, I just said its seems like you think you own me or something."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do Sebastian and I'm sick and tired of it."

"It's not like you don't do things that annoy me."

"I didn't say that I didn't, because I know I do. But that's not the point Sebastian."

"Then what is the point?"

"You need to stop acting like you control me."

"Now look who's telling who what to do."

"That's not the same Sebastian because what I'm doing is trying to help this relationship."

"I'm trying to help this relationship to."

"How is telling me who I can and can't hang out with trying to help our relationship?"

"That way you won't leave me Clary."

"I was never going to leave you in the first place! God, it's like you don't even trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Well it doesn't seem like it."

"Clary can we just end this conversation."

"This isn't even a conversation Sebastian this is an argument."

"This isn't an argument."

"Wow you can't even agree with me that we are fighting."

"Because we're not." I started to rub my temples with my index fingers and closed my eyes. "I can't do this right now Sebastian." A flash of worry flickered in his eyes but only for a second. "What can't you do?"

"The arguing for the stupidest reasons, us avoiding each other, the fact that we're barely dealing with our problems now. I'm sorry, but I just need time think right now. With all that happening in my life at the moment, I just cant seem to bring myself to actually deal with this right now."

"So are we breaking up then?"

"No, I just think that we should take a break, you know cool off. And then when we're both ready we can discuss this in a civil manner."

"Ok then we're taking a break." Then he walked away. I turned around on my heel and saw that Simon and Maia were gone. I felt a vibration on my chest and stopped walking to grab my phone out of my bra. The dress I was wearing today had no pockets so what was I supposed to do? The message was from Maia and it read: _srry we had 2 leave lunch period iz almost over c u l8er. _I looked up and saw that the courtyard was half empty and I started walking quickly to get to my nest class. When I was almost inside the building a hand caught my arm . "Hey Clary."

"Hey Jace."

"I hope you don't think that I was stalking you or anything but I saw you and Sebastian arguing. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine we're just having some minor problems, but its nothing we cant handle."

"Are you sure? Because if your feeling bad we don't have to have a tutoring session today."

"Really Jace everything is completely fine I'll be there at your house later ok?" He let go of my arm but said nothing. His eyes searched mine and I looked into his. My mind replayed what Sebastian had said about Jace. _When he looks at you it looks like he just wants to grab you and kiss you. _

_Jace can't have feelings for me can he? He just barely broke up with Aline, he can't like me? But then again… No! That's impossible we're just friends . He has mixed feelings about Aline and I love Sebastian that's that. At least I think I love Sebastian. Whoa where did that come from? I do love Sebastian, I'm sure of that… Damn! At least up until now I was sure of it._

"Listen Jace I have to get to my next class but I'll see you later, bye." He let go of my arm and stepped back, "Alright then I'll uh see you later." Then he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I let out a long breath then started to walk in the direction of my next class. Was Sebastian right? Did I really have feelings for Jace that I didn't even realize?


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace p.o.v**

I didn't eavesdrop, I was to far away to do that. _Yes I know that its rude but the way Clary had looked, I really wanted to know what had been going on._ When I spoke to Clary she looked sort of...drained. Like she wasn't really up to dealing with the rest of the day anymore. Her face looked paler than usual and the light that's always in her eyes seemed dim. Like a candle that's about to go out from buring too long. The only thing that really seemed to have color was her clothing. She was wearing neon purple dress that puffed out at the skirt like a tutu, an elbow-length sleeve black leather jacket that went just below her well um...chest, and black cowboy boots. The dress look worked for her I thought. Course I think she looks beautiful in everything she wears. _Not that I stare...all the time. _The thing is I'm finally coming out of my denial and realizing my feelings for Clary. And it's damn near killing me. Not that I'm jealous of Sebastian, not really, it's just that I want to tell her that I have feelings for her but I'm afaid that she'll just laugh in my face. And I can't take that humiliation, especially from her. Which is why I'm sticking to being just friends...you know for now. Until then I'll just be the reliable close friend that will be there when she needs me.

I walked into my fifth period class which was child developement that Aline had insisted on me taking for the school year. Of course I had caved like the idiot I was just to make her happy. Although now I know that I wasn't the only one that made her happy. _Damn she is in the seat she always sits in. The one next to mine. _

"Hey Jace," she said in a sultry voice. I looked at her from the corner of my eye then looked away. "C'mon baby I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to cheat on me?"

"Ok well that was a moment of weakness," she got up from her seat and sat in my lap, wrapped her arms around me neck, and played with the hair at the back of my head. _Just the way she used to when she wanted me to do something that would make her happy. _"Really, the dude that was shoving his tongue down your was a moment of weakness?"

"Ok well I wouldn't have had to do that with him if you would've just slept with me." My eyes flew wide and my eyebrows rose. Did she really just say that? "Baby I didn't mean that."

"So when you were my girlfriend...it was just to sleep with me?"

"No baby it wasn't like that. I loved you, I still do."

"Appearantly you don't since you had to go with someone else just to have sex."

"Jace believe me I wanted us to be each other's first, but you wanted to wait and I loved you and I wanted to do it now."

"Like I said, appearantly you didn't love me enough. Because if you did you would have been able to wait." I pushed her off my lap and she fell on the floor stunned. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I looked back at her with no emotion what so ever. If she would have just told me what she had been feeling we would probably still be together. Well we _might_ have still been together. Now that I have feelings for Clary- sweet, beautiful Clary- I don't really care about Aline at all. But the thing that's been nawing at me is the fact that the day after I broke up with Aline I had been confused about my feelings for Clary. I mean I knew that she was beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet, but at the time I thought I only thought of her as a friend. And I have other girls that are friends that I think are beautiful, because they are. But, the thing is that it's different with Clary. When she looks at me it's like I can fell her looking into my mind and heart specifically. Yeah, I know how cheesey and stupid that may sound, but it's the truth. Clary is different from any other person I know. She doesn't care what other people think of her. It's what she thinks of herself is what matters. And I know that as a fact because she told me the second time she came over to my house.

"Ok guys get out your note books so that we can get started with class," Miss. Albaney said. She was a younge teacher and every guy thinks she's hot. Miss. Albaney is pretty I'll admit that, but I wouldn't call her hot. That's just kinda awkward on so many levels.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as usual. Nothing new, besides the fact that someone puked during athletics because of food poisoning. The guy claimed he had felt ok until after lunch. Then again he was a freshman. They still had yet to learn that even though the food here at school may looked edible, it was still as poisoness as drinking rubbing alcohol. But in time they will learn. "Yo what up Jace!" I looked up. It was a couple of guys from the varsity basket-ball team, Blane, AJ, Darren, and Andy. I tried to force a smile as we performed the handshake reseved only for the varsity guys. "Us and the rest of the guys are going to hooters if you're in," Darren said.

"Thanks guys but I have to go home."

"Aw c'mon man don't be a wuss," AJ joked.

"Hey man I am not a wuss, it's just that I have tutoring for math."

"Can't you skip just this once?" Andy asked.

"I can't man my mom is making me have any type of tutoring I possibly can."

"But your mom isn't even home Lightwood."

"She called."

"Wait isn't that Clary chick tutoring you?" Blane asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I said trying to sound calm, cool, and collected.

"Aw Jacey is starting to have feelings for his brain!" Blane boomed punching me in my shoulder.

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing, 'cause that girl's pretty hot, but I thought she was going out with that goth dude...what's his name...Sebastian."

"Well they're having some problems so they're taking a break."

"Oooooh so rebound then. You may have a chance to win the girl over and get some, if you know what I mean."

"Naw it's not like that guys."

"So you really care about the girl eh?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said confindently.

"Well then the best of luck to you dude. We hope you get what your looking for." And with that they walked away leaving me leaning against my locker.

* * *

"Hey Jace ready for some math?" Clary asked. She still looked the same way from when I last saw her, drained. Although she did seem a little more lighthearted than she did in the courtyard. "Yeah sure."

"Ok then here's the first question in the packet and I'll tell you if you got it right."

"How would you know if I got it right?"

"Don't you remember? I told you that I started doing the tutoring packet during school so that I could get it graded at the end of the day so that I can tell you what you did wrong and what you did right."

"Right I forgot about that."

"You forget everything," she said with a smile, but for some reason it didn't look the same. "What's wrong Clary?" She looked up at me startled. "Why would you assume something's wrong?"

"Well you and Sebastian were fighting earlier, you can't possibly be all smiles."

"Yes, I can." I raised an eyebrow, something I knew she hated since she wasn't able to do it. She looked at me steadily, her pen tapping against her sketch book, and feet dangling off the side of my bed. We looked at each other for some time before she pulled away. My eyes went from her eyes, to her nose, to her lips where they settled. They were pink and full and oh so inviting. Her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth where she was nawing at it like she was concentrating. Which she was. Clary always did that when she was working on something that was important to her. Right now she seemed to be drawing, her hand was moving up and down the page in smooth strokes, a piece of her green streaked, black tipped hair fell in front of her face and she moved her hand to tuck it behind her ear. I loved watching Clary when she was concentrating, because to me it was sort of adorable. Then she released her bottom lip and licked her lips so that they were shining in the dim lamp light of my room.

_I want to kiss her but I can't and it's going to kill me for sure. And the fact that she keeps pursing them isn't helping any. Damn it I really really really need to kiss her. To hell with the fact that she was still sort of together with Sebastian. I am going to kiss her. Right now, I am going to kiss her. Now!_ Then she looked at me her brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong Jace, do you need any help?" I looked down at my paper and saw that I hadn't even written my name down. All I saw was a blank sheet of note book paper. "Uh no I'm fine."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"What I'm not staring at you."

"Um yeah you are," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh well sorry." Then I buried my face in my math packet. I finished the office looking packet and handed it over to Clary so that she could look over it. Suddenly her head shot up and she was beaming. "What is it?" I ask. "Jace you only have about five mistakes, out of 30 questions."

"Ok so?"

"Jace when we first started you had a mistake on basicly every single question. Now you only have _five, _that means we're making progress!" she exclaimed giving me a huge hug.

"Ok well then do I get a reward?"

"Yes."

"Nuh uh what is it?"

"The satisfactory of knowing you're doing better."

"You son of a bitch," I said my eyes narrowed.

"Technically I'm a daguther of a bitch, but that was a good try though."

"Yeah yeah very funny but seriously what do I get?"

"I was being serious."

"Are you serious?" She blinked, "Didn't I just say-"

"But Claaaryyy!" I said in a whiney tone.

"Ok fine you get a kiss on the cheek." And she leaned over and planted one on me. _HELL YEAH!_ It was totally and completely different from the last kiss on the cheek she gave me. Because the last one had just been a peck, but this one was bigger and not as brief. "There are you happy now?" she asked with a real 'Clary' smile on her face.

"I feel special!"

"Yeah I bet you do, now let me show you what mistakes you made." When I reached over to take the packet from her, my hand brushed against her's. It sent a zillion electrocutions all through my body and I slightly shivered. _Weird, that never happened with Aline. _She went over the questions I missed telling me the right answers then explained the correct way to do them. I nodded hanging on to her every word because for one thing, I wanted to pass, and the secondly everything she said to me was important. Whether it be one of those really random things she says just to throw me off, or we could just be talking. _Damn I care about her so much and she doesn't even know. How pathetic am I? I mean if I think about it, I watch her when she moves, I stare at her lips when she talks, I fantasize about kissing her, and I practice the proper way I'm going to ask her out. If the moment ever comes I mean. _"Alright thanks Clary."

"Welcome Jace. Now, did you have any questions on the homework before we wrap it up for tonight?"

"Uh not really I think I can do it all by myself."

"Great then we can spend the rest of the hour talking."

"Nice now what was that you were drawing?" She blushed, "Oh uh nothing."

"C'mon I wanna see please."

"No."

"Well why not?"

"I already told you that my Mr. Sketchy Is private."

"I still can't believe that you name your sketch book that."

"Hey! I was seven when I came up that name, give me some credit that it actually makes sense."

"True, now show me."

"No."

"Ok then it's gonna have to be forced." And I reached over and plucked it out of her hands. She shrieked and reached for it. "Jace!"

"What?"

"Give it to me!"

"That's what she said!" Then I burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh you are so perverted."

"Hey I'm not the one who said that's what he said when I said that I'm a fast eater at McDonalds the other day."

"That's not the point now give it back!" Then she pushed me off the bed and I reached for her arm and pulled her down with me. Clary screamed/laughed and landed on my chest. We laid there just staring at each other, smiles on both our faces. Then our smiles started to fade and we looked at each other with seriousness, or intensity which ever you prefer. Strands of her hair were falling in front of her beautiful face and I used both hands to push them back, all the while staring into her luminous emerald green eyes. _My heart rate just went up to 900 beats per second that can't be a good thing. Well then again it went up the second Clary landed on top of me so it's probably not a bad thing for me. _I continued to stare at her face, taking every single detail. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing seemed labored, probably from all the laughing and shouting. Clary's eyes seemed almost as bright as they always do but not quite there, and her lips were so close to mine that I wanted to just pull her down and kiss her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. Even though I was feeling bold earlier I remembered how hurt Clary had looked when Sebastian walked away in the courtyard. She still loved him and I could now see that, so I wouldn't risk our friendship for a kiss that she may not really approve of. Her hand moved to just above my head, she grabbed her sketch book, and then she got up off me. I got up to where I was sitting on my knees and watched her as she straightened her clothing. "So back to seriousness are you ok?" She looked at me sort of exasperated. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Clary I know when you're upset."

"Ok well it's not about Sebastian if that's what your thinking,"

"Then what's it about?"

"Before I came over my mom told me that my dad was going to be staying with us for a week and a half. Ugh! I don't even want him here. It was bad enough that I had to go through his shit six years ago, I don't want to go through it again," she said, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. I pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry Clary, but you never know maybe he's changed."

"Ha! I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because not everyone drops a bad habit. God, why is all this happening now?" More tears fell and I used my thumbs to brush them away. "I know Clary and I am sorry, but you will get through this, I swear." She pulled back and walked across the room to grab the picture of an angel that max had drawn for me. "What are you doing?"

"Making your promise official."

"But why do you have the picture?"

"Because this is what you are going to swear on. Now stare straight at it and swear like they do in the courts on TV." I looked at her for a moment before I put up my right hand over my heart and started the swear. "I Jace Lightwood swear on the angel that you will make it through this."

"On the angel," she repeated and smiled her beautiful Clary smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary p.o.v**

_Is it a bad thing that I really wanted to kiss Jace back in his room when I was on top of him? I mean I'm still sorta together with Sebastian. Does that make me a bad person? Ugh, I am so confused! _I put my sketch book under my pillow like I always did and stared at my pictures and posters that were plastered all over my walls and ceiling. I love Sebastian I really do its just he can make me so furious sometimes. And now my dad was coming to stay with us for a week and a half. 'It'll be just like old times!' he inquiered. What world was he living in six years ago? Because if I remember correctly or "old times" were not a good thing to remember. Whatever I just want this to be over with. And not just with my dad, but with Sebastian too. Come to think of it maybe it was time that we were over with... I turned over in my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I looked at my bedside table to check the time. 7:15. _Eh I guess I still have time to have breakfast but I don't want to take the chance. _"Clary sweetie can you come down here for a second!"

"I'm coming!" I rechecked myself in the mirror to make sure that my pigtails were even and that my make up looked ok. When everything looked good I climbed down the stairs two at a time to find my mother looking shocked and somewhat frightened. She held her coffee in slightly trembling hands while she watched me walk into the kitchen. It was weird, I haven't seen my mom look like this since my dad left...unless...oh HELL no! "What is it mom?" I asked hoping that my voice wasn't shaking with anger. "Well you know how I said that your father was going to be staying with us for a week?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it seems that he is going to be staying with us for a month and a half instead."

"WHAT!"

"Now Clary-"

"No don't now Clary me. I don't want him in our house mom. Why does he want to stay here anyway? Can't he stay at a hotel or something?"

"Clary he wants to make a new attempt with you. I think that him staying longer can be a good thing, for the both of you."

"Well I don't want to make a new attempt with him! Mom he walked out of our lives a long time ago because that was what he wanted, and you let him. You let him do anything he wants because you're that afraid him!"

"Clarissa Morgenstern I will not be spoken to that way."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why not? It's you name."

"NO IT ISN'T! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT NAME!" I didn't know when or how, but I was crying. I hate my father. What makes my mom think that I would still use that name after what he did to us?

"Clary he's your father."

"No he isn't. He hasn't been my father for six years, and you know what I like it that way. Mom do you not realize that if it wasn't for him Johnathan would still talk to us, that he would still want to be part of our little family?"

"Don't you dare speak to me about your brother!"

"Oh just give in mom. I know you miss him."

"No I don't, he walked out on us just like your father did."

"So you get mad at him but you don't get mad at dad? Oh my god you are unbelievable!"

"Clary shut up!"

"Mom just say it! You still love dad, and you always will!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Now get out of my sight and go to school."

"Fine. And if it makes you feel any better you can start to hate me too. Because maybe I'll follow in their footsteps." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door letting it shut with a bang.

* * *

"Guy's come _on_!"

"Calm down Clary we're here," Maia said looking agitated.

"Yeah I know..."

"Then what's your problem?"

"My mom and I had a fight."

"You know how I told you that my dad was going to be staying at my house? Well there's been a slight change of plans."

"How?" they both asked in unision. "Instead of staying for a week and a half, he is going to be staying for a month and a half." My knuckles were turning white from gipping the steering wheel too hard, but it was all I could do to stop my hands from shaking. Why did he have to stay for a month and a half? This is not how I expected the rest of my senior year to go. It was supposed to be happy and fun and carefree. Tears started to sting the back of my eyes and I clenched my teeth, staring straight ahead. There was no way I was going to cry when I was five minutes away from the school. "Oh Clary..." I looked over at Maia and met her eyes. They were sympathetic and warm as she reached over and touched my arm gentley. Then I felt a pair of lips press at the side of my head and I leaned my head back to look at Simon who was leaning over me giving me a small comforting smile. _Like I said before, I will always have Simon and Maia to be there for me._ I smiled back at Simon and found a parking space in the student parking area. We filed out of the car, Simon getting caught in the seat belt while he got out. "Hey uh, can one of you give me a hand?" Maia and I looked at each other and started clapping. "Way to go Simon good job!" Maia shouted. "Ha ha ha very funny now help me."

"Ha yeah right!"

"Maia!" I said half smiling.

"What? He looks funny like this," she took out her phone, "Smile." She took a picture of Simon, him glaring at her. "Help. Me." he said through clenched teeth. I shook my head and sighed and helped him get untangled from the seat belt. Once I had him free he tried to walk out, but when he did he fell over and Maia almost fell over herself from laughing so hard. I shot Maia a stern look saying not to bait him and she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Simon got up and shoved Maia which sobered her quickly. "Hey don't shove me!" and she shoved him back. They went on like that for a while despite my various demands for them to stop. "Ohmigod! Will you guys cut it out?" I wedged myself between them and they staggered back. "We will fininsh this later." Maia said. "You two will finish _nothing_. Now come on I finally get us here on time and we're still going to be late. And what are you two looking at?" I followed their gazes and saw them staring at Sebastian with Cecily rubbing herself up against him. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry Clary," they both said.

"Sorry for what? I'm not jealous, the only thing that's bothering me a little bit is the fact that Cecily acts like a complete and total slut."

"That is true," Maia said.

"You two have no appreciation for beauty when you see it," Simon said looking at Cecily.

"We do appreiciate beauty when see it, it's just that we also know when something's trash. And that is exactly what Cecily is," I said as a matter of factly.

"Hey she's hot."

"She a slut who's slept with every guy in school," Maia said.

"You say slut I say experienced."

"Used products," Maia and I said together. "Look Simon if you want to get a STD and die at the age of twenty be our guest, now lets go inside before everyone else does," I said.

* * *

"Ugh! I wanna go home, and Its only 4th period!" I complained.

"I thought you had to go to pandemnium later about to talk to the manager about tomorrow night though?" Simon asked. I scowled at him, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Your welcome." I tuned around and wacked him with the rolled up poster I was holding. "Hey don't hit me with those, we're supposed to hang those up for the main office." I looked at him sidelong, "Since when have you cared about school property?"

"Since now." I rolled my eyes, "Is there a reason for your idiocy?"

"I dunno, but I'll get back to you on that."

"I'm not sure whether I should hit you or act like I didn't hear you say that."

"How about both?"

"But if I pretended that I didn't hear you then I won't have a reason to hit you."

"Then don't do either."

"Ok now I have a reason to hit you." I pulled my arm back to hit him but then the principle came out of her office. "Hello Clary, Simon."

"Miss. she's hitting me!" Simon said. "Oh whatever!" Mrs. Herrera smiled at Simon and me then turned around and walked away. "Have you ever heard the saying "snitches are bitches'?" I asked. "No, why?"

"Because you are one."

"Oh you suck!"

"Whatever, now hand me some tape."

"What's the magic word?" he sang.

"Give me the damn tape or I'll cut you."

"Geez and I'm the bitch?"

"I'm not a bitch, I'm violent there's a difference."

"Suuure there is."

"Shut up."

"So what do you have to go to pandemonium for?"

"To talk about the band's performance schedule."

"Ah, how long do you think it's going to take?"

"Not long I hope, 'cause I really want to get home before my dad does."

"I really am sorry about that Fray." I smiled slightly at the sound of my nick name, "When did you become the most amazing person in my life?" I asked. "When we were in kindergarden and we both had to sleep in a different room because we both snored." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you so much Simon, I hope you know that."

"I love you too Clary." And he hugged me back tightly. It was true Simon has always been there. When I broke my arm, my first heart break, when I was uset over my dad, and more importantly when Johnathan left. That day had really left me feeling empty. Johnathan had been the wall that kept out the hurt besides Simon, so when he left it was like the wall had crumbled almost to the point beyond repair. But it's not like I'm not there for him either. I was there when his dad died at the hospital, when he got his first kiss, the first time Rebecca ever tried to kill him because of one of his stupid pranks. Simon was basicaly one of the most stable people in my life besides Maia. And I loved them both to death, they were like my siblings. We told each other everything. _Should I tell him about how I'm having mixed feelings for Jace and Sebastian? I could talk to Maia but she'd only encourage me to figure out what I had with the both of them and that would be absolutely no help at all. It's not that she gives bad advice, it's just that she doesn't have the best advice in some I think I will tell him._ "Hey Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"But what if it's about sex?"

"Ok so almost anything. Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Sebastian...and Jace."

"You're not dating the both of them are you?"

"NO!"

"Ok good 'cause I was about to say."

"Nevermind that, it's just that I'm having mixed feelings for the both of them."

"Like how?"

"Well you know I love Sebastian, but the thing is that sometimes I start to second guess that."

"Ok so how does Jace- ooohhh."

"Yeeaah."

"Well I can't say that I didn't see this coming."

"And you didn't warn me?"

"I thought that you would just dismiss the suggestion, anyway that's not the point. What type of feelings do you have for Jace?"

"Like I think he's funny, sweet, smart, and I know this might sound uncomfortable for you but I think that he's hot."

"Ah I see your problem well this may or may not help you but, I'm going to say it anyway. Break up with Sebastian, and if your feelings for him are still there then by all means get back together, but if your feelings for Jace are stronger and you start to forget about Sebastian then you have your answer."

"Thanks Simon." He smiled, "No problem, now c'mon we have other office aides business to take care of."

* * *

_Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah yeah  
That sh-t look like a toupee_

I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me  
I'm on my cool J  
If you get what I get what would you say  
She wax it all off, Mr Miyagi  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari

[Hook]  
Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker

I was about five minutes away from pandemonium and I was about to fall asleep at the wheel. Last night I had barely gotten any sleep and today's stress just added on to it. When I got to the parking lot and found a space I turned off the car and put my head against the wheel closing my eyes. Slowly I let out a breath and got out of the car and walked towards the front door. I took out my phone to check the time and it was 6:30. I had gotten here on time- you know with six minutes to spare- but, the student council meeting had gone longer than expected. We were discussing prom, the school lunches, the spring festival, the senior bon fire, SATs, and athletic problems. When I ran for class president I knew that it was going to be a lot of work if I won, but I didn't think there would be this much stress. "Clary!" I turned around and saw the manager of pnademonium who looked no older than twenty-three walking towards me. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up."

"Yeah sorry about that meeting at school took longer than expected."

"It's ok no whow about we discuss the schedule for your band in my office." She led us to her office where talked for about an hour. "Thanks again Marilyn for this opportunity."

"Oh it's no problem, I mean the club loves The Undiscovered."

"And we love the people, bye Marilyn."

"Bye." and she disappeared back into her office. I started walking down the narrow hall way that led to the front door, and was almost there when I heared something just around the corner. Being curious I peeked around the corner to find Tammie the DJ for the club making out with...oh...my...god. SEBASTIAN! Anger flooded my veins and I cleared my throat loudly causing them to pull away. When Tammie looked at me she looked annoyed at first then her eyes widened as she realized it was _me _that had caught them. Sebastian on the other hand looked at me with blank astonishment. "Clary what are you doing here?"

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same question." He walked over to me and tried to put his arms around me but I pushed him away trying to fight back tears. "Don't! Just don't..."

"Clary let me explain."

"Explain what?" I asked incredulously. He was silent for a while so I just decided to walk away. There was nothing he could say that would make this go away. I was almost at the door when he caught me by the waist and spun me around. "Let go of me!"

"Clary I'm sorry."

"How could you?" I screamed. "You said we were on a break!"

"Yes, a break, but that doesn't mean we were through. And even if we had been it only took you a full day to get over me? Wow I guess time heals all wounds."

"Babe I still love you..."

"Yeah, right after I catch you sucking on Tammie's face. You know what I was going to go over to your house to talk about us but now I guess I don't have to since your here."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it doesn't matter any more since you found a new hobby. God, were all those times you told me you loved me and that you were going to be faithful to me a lie?"

"NO! That was the truth."

"Then what about all the times you told me that you were going to wait for me when I get mad at you, was that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you kissing Tammie?" I screamed tears running down my face like a water fall. _He told me he would love me forever, that he was never gonna leave me. Wow what a gullible person I am. Oh god, and I love him too, that just makes the pain much worse. Why did I ever believe him? Oh right because I thought that not all guys were assholes like my dad. Am I really that stupid? _"You can't answer me can you?" I whispered, "Of course you can't, because you don't have a good reason. We're through Sebastian..."

"Clary..." He said taking a step toward me. I took a step back. There was no way that I was going to let him near me. "I love you," he whispered while trying to put a hand against my cheek. I slapped it away, "Don't touch me! I never want to see you again, good-bye Sebastian, you can go back to sucking off Tammie's face now if you want."

* * *

The whole drive home I cried my eyes out. And it wasn't just because of Sebastian, it was because of everything that's happened to me. Yes I knew it was self pitty but, when everything bad that happened to me happened, I didn't cry. And now I am. I was crying over my mom, my dad, Johnathan, Sebastian, the divorce, the stress I go through, all the times I've been lied to, and this one surprised me the most...I was crying about Aline as well.I know I said I hate her, but I mean I hate the new her, the fake Aline is who I hate, not the real one. She was the one who let me stay over at her house for a month when I snuck out of the house because of my parents' fighting, the one who asked my first boyfriend if he liked me, the one who let me cry on her shoulder when he broke my heart, she was even the one who I went bra shopping with for the first time. I didn't realize it at first but, now I do and you know what I miss her. I miss the time she dared me to go up and kiss a random guy at the mall, I miss the times when she would laugh so hard about something that her drink would squirt out of her nose, and I miss the times when we would exchange clothes with each other. Aline was like my sister, just like Maia is now. Now my fingers were aching to call her, and pour my heart out to her while she listened.

_And now I can't because she's not here because of some stupid fight we had. And now is when need her the most. This day is just getting better and better. _I pulled into the drive way and saw my dad's car parked in the place he usually would have parked if he was still living here. My fingers couldn't get the seatbelt undone fast enough as I tried to get out of the car. Once I did get unbuckled I jumped out of my car, sprinted towards the door, and unlocked it with shaking hands. Finally though I did get inside but, when I did I heard the most familiar sound in the entire world. Both my mom and dad fighting. More tears sprang to my eyes and they spilled over. I sank back against the wall and listened.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE VALENTINE!"

"Jocelyn will you just shut up! I am not leaving this house and that's final!"

"I mean it Valentine get out! There is no way in hell that I am going to have you here with Clary! She's my child and as her mother I am entitled to protect her from harm where ever that may be and right now it's standing in the middle of my kitchen!"

"She's my daughter too you know!"

"No she's not! I got custody of both her and Johnathan, and look where he is now! He's off somewhere else in the world!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" And then I heard a slap and a shriek from my mother. "GET UP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut the way I used to do when I was little. When peeked out from behind the wall I saw my dad grab hold of my mom's arm and yank her up hard. His hands gripped her arms tightly ready to push her. Then I felt the urge I got to wedge myself between them just like I did six years ago. And that's exactly what I did. I ran into the kitchen trying to break my mom away from my dad when he let go of her right arm and used his hand free hand to slap me right across the face. I fell down to the ground just like I did the last time only when I hit the floor this time my head banged against it. My mom screamed and struggled free from my dad's grip and knelt down next to me. Though I didn't even pay attention to her. I was trying to imagine Johnathan before my dad beat him. I remembered the time he taught me how to ride a bike, the time we hid in his closet when my dad came home drunk, and all the times he laughed at my dumb eight year old jokes. Then my dads words started coming into focus. "Get up Jocelyn, she needs to learn her lesson, Clarissa get up!" I got up crying and pulled out of my mom's embrace and ran to my room. My dad yelled after me to go back down stairs but I just locked my door. I turned around and stared at my window for the longest time before I walked over and started to unlock it. Once I had it unlocked and open I started to climb out just like I always did when I snuck out. I reached for the tree that I usually climb down and almost slid while doing so.

Finally on the ground I started walking across the lawn without even knowing where I was going. _I wonder if I should take my car, I mean I still have my keys. No, that would just make them aware that I'm gone. _I turned around and stared at my house. Tears were falling as I imagined what was going on inside. _Oh god I am such a coward. I'm leaving just because I'm scared. And to think that my mom is getting beaten like she used to. If only I had just went straight to my room when I got home, this wouldn't be happening. Man I wish Jace-. That's it I'll just go to Jace's house. _Then I started to walk the three blocks to his house. But soon that wasn't fast enough so I started to jog, and still it wasn't fast enough so I started to sprint to his house. _One block. Two blocks. Three blocks. His block. _I ran down the street of two story houses counting the adresses. _4979, 4980, 4981, finally his house 4982! _The drive way was sort of steep, but I managed to walk up it in the course of 5 seconds.

Once I reached the door I banged my fists on it not even caring who was home, although I hoped it was just him. And Jace it was who opened the door in his sweat pants. Right when I saw his face is when I burst into uncontrollable sobs. His eyes widened and his mouth moved but I was crying so hard that I didn't quite catch what he said. All I was really aware of was that he had put his arms around me warming me. _Funny, I didn't even notice that it was starting to rain._ I continued to cry as he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside the house. He carried me up the stairs with little effort to his room and set me down on his bed when we entered. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. I was wrapped up in two towels with him at my side, his arm around me. Faintly I heard the murmmur of his voice so I looked up to find him looking down at me straight in the eye.

"Clary what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"F-f-f-for barging into your house."

"You didn't barge in." For some reason that just brought more sobs and I started crying hard again. Jace's eyes widened in worry, "What did I say?"

"N-n-n-nothing. Its just-" another sob.

"Clary tell me what's wrong. I can't make the hurt go away if you don't tell me."

"Everything is wrong!" more sobbing.

"What happened?" he cupped my face with both hands and used his thumbs to brush away the tears. And that was what calmed me, for that gesture was what was comforting to me, though I couldn't have explained why. I took a deep breath and began to speak, "My parents are fighting, Sebastian cheated on me, Johnathan's not here, and I miss everything from my old life. Well at least everything that was happy."

"Sebastian cheated on you?" he said, and for some reason he sounded kind of...hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know and I really wish I did, because then I would feel a little better."

"I'm sorry Clary..."

"It's ok. I just wish he would have talked to me first."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know, I mean right now I'm feeling at least ten different emotions."

"Oh well what were your parents fighting about?" I snorted unattractively and Jace sort of smiled. I wanted to glare at him, but I was too emotionally drained to be angery at him. Besides, I kind of loved the smile. "I don't even know. It was just the first thing I heard when I walked into my house."

"I'm sorry Clary." I looked at him, "Is that all you can say?"

"Well it's not like I wouldn't say anything else if I could."

"What about all that talk yesterday that I was gonna get through this?"

"That thought is still present."

"Then say it again, for me...please?"

"You will get through this I swear."

"Thank you." I laid back against his pillows then immediately regretted it, because I just remembered that I was wet, so I sat bolt up right. "Sorry," I mumbled in a groggy tone. He sort of laughed, "Its ok...are you tired?" I yawned, "Yeah, sort of."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"But-"

"No buts, you are going to stay here till you feel like your ready to go home."

"Ok then geez pushy."

"Ok so then its settled, now you can go to sleep."

"But I'm still wet."

"Then go get some of Isabelle's pajama's."

"I feel bad going through her drawers though, plus I don't even know if they'll fit."

"She wears a size small and I'm pretty sure you do too, so I'll go and find some bottooms for you, and you can wear one of my old shirts if you want to."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." He found me some pajama pants like he said he would, and I wore one of his shirts. My hair was up in a pony tail so it didn't look completely like crap. But the thing that worried me was the fact that I had no tooth brush. Damn I don't have a tooth brush."

"Way ahead of you, I always keep them in my bathroom cabinet so here."

"Thanks." _Ok so that's done but where am I gonna sleep? _"Um where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh ah...would you mind sleeping in here?" I blushed a dark red, "Um no that's fine with me."

We got into bedand laid there awkwardly for about a minute or two before Jace smiled and laughed out loud. "What are you laughing at?"

"How awkward this moment is." I smiled and turned over on my side to face him and he did the same. We looked at each other for a moment then I slowly started to scooch over to him and curled up into a ball. Jace seemed hesitant at first, but then he put his arm around me and I put my head in the crook of his neck. We stayed that way as we both fell into a deep sleep. I had never felt more safe in my entire life.

**by the way i do not own look at me now by chris brown, nor do i own the the mortal instruments **


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary p.o.v.**

_"Johnny where's daddy?" Johnathan looked at me over his fake tea cup and sighed, "I don't know honey."_

_"Oh...do you think he'll be home soon?"_

_"I sure hope so 'cause mom is starting to worry."_

_"JOHNATHAN CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!"my mom yelled. "I'M COMING! I'll be right back Clare-bear."_

_"Ok," I said in my soft high pitched eight year old voice and watched him walk out of my room. Once I was alone I walked over to my window seat that I had and sat down looking at the sunset wishing Johnathan was right next to me. I smoothed my hands over my purple tutu and readjusted my plastic tiara before sitting down. Johnathan had said I was a princess today and that I should act and be treated as such. Then Johnathan came into my room looking a little paniced. "Jonnny what's wrong?" I asked puzzled. He looked at me a second before answering, "Nothing but how about we play hide and seek instead of tea party?" _

_"Ok, I'll go count to 20 and-"_

_"Um Clary this time dad is going to be the seeker ok?"_

_"Daddy's home?" I asked cheerfully. "Yes but he wants to play hide and seek right now so lets go hide in my closet."_

_"Ok." Then he lifted me into his arms and walked quickly over to his room. His door and closet were open so it wasn't hard to get in. He set me down on a pile of shoes in the corner and sat down beside me before closing the doors to his closet. Johnathan pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me giving me a small smile. "Johnny where's daddy?"_

_"He's coming."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes," he said sounding tired and worried. And at that exact moment my dad opened the door to Johnathan's room. "CLARISSA! JOHNATHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_"Johnathan why is daddy yelling?" I whispered._

_"Dad is sick right now Clary and he is a little loopy." he whispered back._

_"But why?"_

_"Well he had too much of something and that made him this way."_

_"Is he going to get better?"_

_"I really hope so sweetie."_

My eyes snapped open and I was back in Jace's room instead of Johnathan's dark closet, and for some reason I felt disappointed. Even though it was a dream, to feel Johnny's arms around me...it was comforting and warm. I craned my neck so that I was looking at Jace instead of the wall. He looked vulnerable and a little like a small child. My neck was starting to cramp so I turned over fully facing Jace. The sun that was coming through the window shone off of his golden hair making it a lighter shade of gold. My eyes traveled lower until I was staring at his chest. _And he's shirtless...great. He must have gotten hot last night...or was he shirtless when we went to bed last night? Either way he's shirless and I'm freakin' out! Although he does have a nice body...Clary be a good girl and don't let your mind wander...but oh my god he has a nice body! You know what maybe I should stop looking at is chest and torso and look at his face. _

I moved my gaze back up to his face and looked at him with an artists eye. But there was always something that I would get lost while looking at: like the curve of his cheekbone, the angle of his eyelashes, or the shape of his mouth. _Maybe I should get up or something, that way I'm not the creepy girl that stares at you while your sleeping and is there when you wake up. But the thing is that I'm warm, comfortable, and don't want to get up. _Then Jace shifted, rubbed at his eyes and opened them slowly. I quickly looked away and turned over on my back. "Hey Clary." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "Hey..."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Oh ah yeah I did.."

"That's good...you hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Well what do you have?"

"Cereal, eggs, pop-tarts, toaster strudels, waffles, pancakes, you know the usual breakfast meal."

"Waffles and eggs sound good."

"Then waffles and eggs it is. Now lets go to the kitchen."

"I'll be down there in a minute I'm just going to brush my teeth and what not."

"Right, maybe I should do that too."

"Yeah maybe you should." I said with a grin.

* * *

"OK so how do you use this waffle maker thingy or what ever it is?"

"Well first of all Jace you might want to plug it in so that way it heats up."

"Oh...now I feel stupid."

"Sorry I have that effect on people."

"Shut up and help me."

"Is that any way to speak to a genius?" He was quiet for a moment before speaking,"Just help me."

"Ok fine I'll help you." It took him about ten minutes to figure out how to work it and he did he started doing a celebrating dance, nearly knocking the waffle maker off the counter. After about fifteen minutes the eggs were ready and so were the waffles. Then after about an hour of Jace spilling the orange juice, dropping three waffles, and squirting syrup all over himself we decided it was best to start getting ready. I took a shower in Izzy's bathroom and of course Jace took one in his. After showering I saw that Jace had laid out a pair of Izzy's neon green short shorts-well short shorts on her and shorts on me- and his Green Day shirt. I threw those on, put on my black cowboy boots,put my hair in a bun, and sat down cross legged on his bed. I picked at his comforter with my finger nails resisting the urge to snoop around in his room. Yes, I know that that's rude but I can't help it. Plus even though he tells me things they're nothing extremely personal. Sure he told me that he didn't know who his real parents are and no one else did either, but I can't help but feel like he's hiding something. _All right that's it I can't take it anymore I'm going to go through his dresser. _For a second I was completely still and silent until I was sure that I heard nothing then I started to walk toward his dresser. He was quite the oganized person, everything was folded neatly, nothing out of place so I had to make sure everything was as it was when I quit looking through his drawers. _Which is going to be very hard considering that I'm not the most organized person in the world like he is. _

I went through everything, from his underwear drawer-which was extremely awkward and uncomfortable for me- to his pajama drawer and found nothing. I was about to close the drawer when it got stuck and I heard a faint thump at the back of the drawer. After pulling out his many pajama bottoms, I reached all the way back and grabbed onto what felt like a picture frame. It got stuck as I tried to pull it back so I had to readjust my arm a few times just to get it out, and once I did I was shocked at what I was looking at. It was a family of three. The father looked tall and muscular and the mother average height and slender. Then there was the young child who looked a lot like...oh my god that's Jace. His hair was still golden and his eyes just the same, but his eyes are what drew my attention. They were open just as a child's should be but they still held that serious/guarded look. _So I guess he's always had that look. But wait, why would he hide something like that? _

"I see you've found my picture." I turned my head, saw Jace standing in the door way jumped, and dropped the picture. Hastily I picked it up and scrambled to stand up before handing him back his picture. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I knew that you were going to have the urge to look around my room, but I didn't think you'd find anything. But now that you have, never look around my room again please."

"If I had asked, would you have answered?"

"Yes, I would have."

"Would it have been the truth?"

"Probably not."

"Well then there you go, if you were wondering why I was snooping now you know you're answer."

"And what is my answer exactly?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

He sighed and sat down on his bed, "I never told anyone because I think anyone would really understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why my parents didn't want me."

"Jace I'm sure that's not true."

"That's what you and Maryse think but I don't think that's true. I mean think about it, if my parents really had loved me they would have kept me."

"You don't know that that's the reason they gave you up for adoption."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because every time I looked at them, they looked at me like I was never good enough for them, like I wasn't what they wanted in a son."

"Jace I'm positive that they loved you."

"Are you now? Because I don't remember you ever telling me that you knew my parents... You know what forget it its nothing that concerns you any way. We're done talking about this."

"But Jace-"

"I said we're through Clary." And for some reason, those words stung horribly.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Jace asked in a remote tone while watching sixties cartoons on boomerang. "Um I kinda wanted to go to the mall, I wanted to buy some clothes. That way I don't have to stay in these clothes all day."

"Alright then lets go."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now."

"But I don't wanna get uuuup," I whined.

"C'mon Clary don't be a couch potato."

"Ugh."

"Claaaryyy let's gooo." I held my arms out to him, "Carry me."

"Fine get on my back."

"Yay!" I jumped on his back and he started walking towards the door grabbing his keys on the way. "Ok now your gonna have to get and buckle yourself on your own."

"I wasn't planning on you helping me with that, but ok." He set me down on my feet and opened my door for me.

The drive to the mall was silent, except for the radio playing softly in the background. I wanted to apologize for what happened in his bedroom earlier, but he had said that he didn't want to talk about it. And I respect that, in a way. My mind kept wondering back to the image of the picture. Jace had seemed happier in that picture than he was now. His parents cared for him, I know that as a fact. Even if he thought other wise. Then without even thinking the question that had been on my mind since I saw the picture. burst out from behind my lips. "You really weren't adopted as a baby were you?"

He sighed, "I thought I told you that I-"

"Ok but I've already found it and seen it so I can always just keep asking."

"I don't have to answer you know."

"Yes, but I can always take the picture from you."

"Ok now that's not fair."

"So is you not telling me the truth...and besides you should have found better hiding spot."

"Well I wasn't expecting a redheaded girl to go looking through my underwear drawer."

"It was your pajama drawer."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you went through my things."

"Oh like you wouldn't go through my stuff if you didn't have a chance."

"I wouldn't."

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"I mean it I wouldn't."

"You know what Jace fine don't tell me the truth about yourself. If you want to keep it all bottled up inside until you explode be my guess."

"Like you tell me everything," he scoffed. I sputtered before regaining my composure, "Don't try and change the subject ok this is about you not me."

"Oh look we're here, and I found a fantastic parking space. Now how about once we get into the mall we split up and once your ready, you can call me."

"But-"

"Great so its settled." he got out of the car and threw a "See you in a bit" over his shoulder. I frowned and leaned against the car. _Jace Lightwood, I will find out what you're hiding from me whether you like it or not._

* * *

I walked around Hot Topic looking through the clothes rack and found blue denim overalls, an Epic Fail t-shirt, some Converse All Star blue and black two-fold high-tops, and some black horizontal bow thigh highs tights. Once I paid for them and went to the bathroom to change I went to Sam Goodies to go see if they had any new Cd's. I had been half way through the rock selection when I saw Aline walk in. My eyes fixed on her as she walked toward the same section I was in. I completely forgot that her favorite type of music was Rock.

"Ugh your here," she said with a hint of disgust. "I really wouldn't be throwing disgusted looks around if I were you Aline. My view isn't beautiful either."

"So you finally admit that your ugly?" I wanted to say something sarcastic back but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do that. "You win ok? I'm just tired of all this fighting," I said in a tired tone.

"What?" she said confused. "Exactly what I said." And I walked out of the music store with her on my heels. "Wait a minute that's not how it works. I'm supposed to embarrass you in some way and then I win."

"Aline I'm tired of fighting alright? I'm tired of the fact that half my week is trying to annoy you in some carefully planned way. I'm sorry...for everything. For the fight back in sixth grade, for replacing your eyeliner with sharpie, everything. Now you can either go back to hating me of you can just forget like this never happened. It's your choice. But I for one am going to just ignore this whole thing."

"Oh...well...oh..." Her eyes were shining as if she were about to cry. And you know what, I'm pretty sure that my eyes looked exactly the same. _Why am I about to cry? I didn't think that I missed her this much...but then again. Oh hell. _

"Aline..." She looked over at me, lips trembling and whispered, "I'm sorry Clary." I rushed over to her and hugged her. We pulled back tear streaks on both our faces. "Oh god look at us we're crying in public," Aline said while wiping her her tears away with her hand. "This embarrasses you when on the day of my birthday we both walked around the school yelling out random crap at inappropriate times?"

"True."

"So are we friends again?"

"That depends, is my boob job really that noticeable?"

"I say this because I care about you hun...just a little bit. I think the doctors put in too much hot air."

"Ok then." We walked around the entire mall like we used to going into almost every store. After a while we stopped walking and went to the food court and bought smoothies before sitting down. "So do you still love Jace?" I asked. "Well you see at the moment I'm not really caring about any guy, like at all."

"Why?"

"Because, the other day when I was watching a romance movie, I realized that all those movies are lies. I mean no one in the entire world falls in love and lives happily ever after. And if they do its like 3% of the worlds population. Plus I realized that the person I love the most in the world, is me. I mean if I could run across a beach into my own arms I totally would." I burst out laughing nearly falling out of my chair and dropping my smoothie. "What I'm not kidding? I really mean it."

"I know you do, its just that I never would have thought you would actually say that out loud."

"Anyways my point is that men right now are completely invisible. I'm thinking that I'll go a year without a guy, you know just some quality time with me, myself, and I."

"That's cool, and kinda smart."

"So what about you? How are you and Sebastian doing?"

"Bastard cheated on me."

"Your kidding."

"No I'm not. I was at pandemonium yesterday talking to the manager and when I was walking down the hall to leave, I turned a corner and there he was tounging with Tammie."

"Seriously, that slut?"

"Yup, and she's not a slut, not really."

"Please, she's been with almost as many guys as Cecily. Anyway I'm sorry Clary, but maybe it was for the best, I mean I've seen the way you look at Jace," she said with a teasing smile. I blushed, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh please, its written all over your face. And not just yours, his too."

"We're friends."

"Well there's friend and then there's _friendlier_," she said wiggling her eyebrows. "ALINE!"

"What? Its not as if you wouldn't enjoy it."

"I haven't even-you know..."

"Well if you and Jace keep looking at each other the way you do, it will soon happen. Although you might want to be prepared, just a thought." I smiled slightly, I had forgotten how Aline was always so teasing. "Will you stop that, I don't need him coming into the food court and hear you say that."

"He's _here! _Well then we should go to the drug store they have here and-"

"Aline!" I said with a smile plastered on my face. "Alright ok fine, but don't be complaining when you get pregnant..."

"I'm not going to, because Jace and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say Clarissa dear. So, where is your golden lover at the moment?"

"I dunno...and never call him that again, that was just plain awkward."

"Then admit that you like him."

"As a friend."

"C'mon Clary repeat after me, 'I love Jace Lightwood'."

"You are delusional. I don't love Jace."

"Denial!" she sang. "I am not in denial," I said offensively. "Yes you are. I know you are. And you know what, I think he loves you too."

"CLARY!" I turned around and saw Jace standing a few tables away from us. Aline looked at me with sneaky smile and again she wiggled her eyebrows. "Behave..." I said while lightly hitting her. "Don't I always?" I didn't say anything but waved at Jace for him to come join us. Once he made it over to our table his smile faltered a little at the sight of Aline, even though her's didn't. She just merely smiled at him brightly before taking a drink of her berry blast smoothie. "What is Aline doing here? I thought you two hated each other," he said confused. "Seesh where have you been, that's like sooo three hours ago," she said in a fake preppy voice. Jace raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a direct answer. I shrugged, "We made up."

"After seven years of hate now is the time you to decide to apologize to each other?"

"Yeeaah, pretty much. Do you have a problem with that?" Aline asked. "No, just as long as you don't hit on me or anything."

"Jace honey I have no intention of flirting with you. I'm over you. Now that that's out of the way I gotta go."

"Awww really?" I asked. "Yeah, my mom needs me home to watch the twins while she and my dad go out on their date night."

"Oh well then I'll see you later," and I stood up to give her a big hug which she returned. "I'll see you later Clary, bye"

"Bye Ali." Jace and I both watched as she flounced away, her black hair swinging back and forth. Jace turned towards me once she walked out the door. "So I take it that your happy."

"Yup, this may or may not be a surprise to you but I really did miss her."

"Maybe a little surprised. Now you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright then lets go." He took me by the wrist and led me towards the glass doors. Once out of the mall he picked up the pace and started walking faster. He looked down at me and squinted, "You walk really slow."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a super giant like you that has long legs."

"That's ok I have an idea."

"Jace what are you- AHH! Jace what the hell!" I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder, "Put me down!"

"Oh I will, once we get to the car." We made it to the car in three minutes and in that three minutes I was starting to really think about what Aline had said, _I mean I've seen the way you look at Jace, its written all over your face, C'mon Clary repeat after me, 'I love Jace Lightwood'. _And the more I thought about it, the more I started to see the truth behind her words. I think that maybe...I'm starting to fall for Jace Lightwood.

**ok so hope you liked it and i know that all of you have been anticipating a jace and clary kiss and that will happen soon ok all in due time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jace's p.o.v.**

Today Clary made me get up early. And it was a Saturday! But she's the class president and she had to be at the community center early to set up the spring festival.

"Jace c'mon lets go!" Clary said throwing a pillow at me. "Why do we have to go so early?"

"Because the festival starts at eleven."

"But it seven a.m.!"

"Jace there are tons of things that need to be set up."

"Like what? What could possibly have to be set up this early in the morning?"

"Well there's the carousel, the farris wheel, the tea cups, and that spinning thingy that you buckle yourself into and it spins like cazy, the haunted house, and the booths. Not to mention the stage for the bands and the DJ, and the petting zoo."

"Ok well I still don't see why you have to be there so early."

"Its not just me, its the whole student council."

"Can't you drive yourself though?"

"Your running a booth too remember?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're running the kissing booth."

"Oh yeah, the kissing booth. Hehe." I said with satisfactory. Clary turned to look at me for a minute then smiled and put both hands behind her back before saying, "Which one Jace?"

"I'm not seven years old Clary I'm not going to play that game."

"Please, pick one, for me?"

"Alright fine, er your left hand." She held out her hand to me. "Ok so its the right one," I said. "That's right," and she used her right hand to slap the back of my head...hard.

"OW! Man you suck!"

"Good, it hurt now lets go. As president I can't afford to be late for a school activity that I help put together."

"All right lets go," I said while grabbing my keys. The drive to the community center was only fifteen minutes long so I only had to listen to Clary's bi-polar music condition for a short time. She always rolled her eyes when I called it that, but it wasn't my fault that she can't listen to just one type of music. During the drive I kept looking at Clary through the corner of my eye. She looked simple but cute today. She was wearing neon yellow shorts, a white free hugs tank top with a studded black vest over it, and knee-high black converse. Her hair was parted to the left side and fell over her shoulders in soft curls just the way I liked it. Though I would never say that to her out loud. I loved Clary I really did, but after what happended with Aline and her almost figuring out about my past it was kind of hard to talk to her. And not just her, but everyone. Even Izzy and Alec can't break through my shell, no matter how hard they tried. I'm not sure I can't tell anyone what happened to me with my old family. _Whatever it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters. _

"Jace!"

"Woah, yeah what?"

"You didn't even hear a word I said did you?"

"Not at all." Clary let out an exasperated breath before speaking, "I told you that I hade to go check in with Mrs, Herrera then walk around all the booths and rides to make sure that everything is going correctly, and then I have to go to the stage and do some sound checks for the bands."

"So your point is..."

"Ugh! You need to go straight to your booth, Jesse Torriello is part of student council so he should be there to help you set up and run the booth."

"Wait is he taking the tickets or is he do the actuall kissing?"

"Your both going to switch out that way you both have a chance to enjoy the festival."

"Awww!"

"Oh boohoo if your really that upset about it then you can take it up with Jesse."

"I will!" Clary rolled her eyes while I parked the car along the curb. Clary unbuckled herself and got out of the car rather quickly heading toword the doors of the community center. I leaned against the car and watched Clary walk into the medium sized building. _Damn that girl is going to kill me if she keeps wearing shorts. God, she looks beautiful today. Well everyday actually. I love her so much and she doesn't even know. And she never will know because I can't express my feelings. They will only cause me pain. __**Quit being a dooche Jace, you know that you're gonna tell her you love her someday! And when that day comes I am going to be right there saying I told you so! Because you can't help it. You can't help falling in love with her. Just face it boy you got it bad. **_I shook my head to get rid of the voice that sounded just like Isabelle's. Which was just plain creepy, because it sounded a lot like our conversation last week when she came home from the annual cheerleader sleepover. Clary and I had been watching Paranormal Activity when she had fallen asleep, head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my waist. Something that she was still not aware of and hopefully never will be. Anyway Izzy walked in and saw us like this and a smiled so widely that I thought her face would crack. Our discussion went on for about half an hour before I gave up and picked up Clary to take her to my room.

Then to make it a little worse, she told Alec and they both keep giving me weird looks and smiles. Without even realizing it I had been walking to the community center and made it to the front door just as Clary walked out. She almost bumped into me but smiled at me when we stopped ahead of time.

* * *

After three and a half hours of lifting and organizing and getting everything in order the center was ready for the festival to begin.

"Jace can you come over here and help please!" Clary called from the stage. "Coming!"

"Alright what do you need?" I asked. "Can you turn on the rest of the speakers and plug in the rest of the microphones, while I go and check on the food to see if everything is ready?"

"Sure, but how do I turn on the speakers?"

"All you have to do is flip this red switch on each one and turn all the knobs to 100% volume. And as for the microphones the extention cord is over by the steps and its just basic plugging in. Alright see you in bit."

"See you." I did as she told me and finished just as she came back. "Thank you Jace," she said giving me a side hug. "Your welcome, so what booth are you going to be working?"

"The dunk tank and the wheel of fortune, oh and The Undiscovered is going to be performing too so there's also that. Ok so now I think all there is, is to open this festival. Toni can you go tell Dazian to cut the ribbon?" Toni nodded and she walked away toward the huge balloon arch. "Ribbon?" I asked one eyebrow raised. "It completed the grand opening ok!"

"And that's why your the president."

"Yes, I am. Ok Katelyn start the music." Katelyn gave a thumbs up before blasting Born This Way by Lady Gaga on through the speakers. People of all ages spread throughout the community center laughing and smiling. "Jace I gotta go to my booth but I'll see you later."

"Alright Clary, I gotta go too." She smiled and gave me a small peck on the cheek then slipped away. _Kissing booth time!_ "Yo, Jesse!"

"What up Lightwood?"

"How are we going to work out this schedule?"

"I'll take the tickets. It gives me time to work on my technique."

"Hell no dude, what technique?"

"It's a secret man, not every guy can get the ladies to swoon like you do."

"You know it man, no lets open for buisness." I reached over to flip the sign to open and about fifteen different girls made a line. "Holy shit man!" Jesse laughed, "I envy you!"

"What can I say, its a gift?" This went on for about an hour with Jesse hitting on almost every girl and giving me encouraging thumbs up. Then Clary came around. "Hey guys hows it going?"

"Good we've made about $130 dollars," Jesse said smiling. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Jace."

"You mock my wonderful and beautiful talent?" I asked putting a joking hand over my heart. Clary just rolled her eyes and grinned, "So how many girls have come around to see the oh so amazing Jace?"

"About sixty-five probably," Jesse said. "Again, I advertise my amazement," she said.

"Yeah yeah we're all mezmorized by my skillfull lips. Now what did you come over her for, jealous of seeing me with other girls?" I asked teasingly. "No, Mrs. Herrera just wanted me to see how all the booths were doing."

"Ah, well as you can see the kissing booth is doing extordinarily well...did you want to add to our success?" I asked slyly. "You know what just to amuse you, I will," and she took out two dollars and placed it on the table, "Well go ahead, amaze me with your talent." How many times I had imagined this moment I never thought it would be this way. But even so I leaned in and pressed my lips against her soft, warm ones, sending sparks of electricity all over me. It took all the self control I had not to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Finally she pulled away and when I saw her appearance my jaw dropped slightly. Clary's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining. "Well, um, I uh, guess I'd better go. I'll see you guys later," she stammered. "Yeah, later," I said. And with a smile over her shoulder she walked away.

"Daaamn Lightwood," Jesse said with a raised brow and an impressed smile. "What?"

"Nothing man," his hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Are you guys ready!" Katelyn yelled through the microphone and the crowd cheered, "I didn't hear you! I said are you guys ready!" and the crowd cheered again, even louder. "Alright then give it up for the one, the only, The Undiscovered!"

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees,_  
_beggin' please_  
_'stay with me'_  
_But honestly,_  
_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_I'm thinking 'What the hell'_  
_All I want is to mess around,_  
_and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me,_  
_you can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_whoa 'What the hell'_

_What,_  
_What,_  
_What,_  
_What the hell_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_  
_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong,_  
_I just need some time to play (yeah)_

_You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_I'm thinking 'What the hell'_  
_All I want is to mess around,_  
_and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me,_  
_you can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_whoa 'What the hell'_

_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa_  
_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)_  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)_  
_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell_  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)_  
_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)_  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell_

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

I watched as the whole audiance cheered and Clary and her band (without Sebastian) took a bow. Clary's face held a huge smile that I absolutely loved more than anything. As soon as she jumped off stage she was swarmed with a bunch of people. Faintly I heared 'you were awesome's and 'thank you's. I wanted to go over there and congradulate her as well but, I don't want to die just yet. Finally everyone let her be, and when she finally saw me she grinned massively, and ran over to me, flying into my arms. "Hey Jace! Did you like it, was it good?"

"I loved it and it was spectacular. Your band is awesome Clary."

"Aw thanks Jace."

"Yeah _thanks_ Jace," said a deep voice. Clary and I turned to see Sebastian standing with his arms folded across his chest. "Now can you please get away from my girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." Clary said irritatedly, "What the hell Sebastian?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to be such a biggot? You know what don't even answer that, goodbye." and she took me by the arm and dragged me over behind the candy booth, nest to a tree. "God he is so annoying!" Clary said while rubbing her temples. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. She looked up at me and smiled and put her arms around my waist and squeezed me back for a brief moment before pulling back. "Don't worry Clary, he'll figure out soon enough that you don't want him like that anymore and give up."

"Can he figure that out, like right now? I'm getting tired of his constant apologies and I still love you's."

"How many times has he done that?" I asked with deep concern. "I don't know, probably like a hundred thousand times," she said stiffly. I turned toward her and took two steps closer until we were about three inches apart. "You want me to beat him up for you?"

Clary sucked in a breath, like she was calming herself down, "No, that's ok but thanks for caring."

"Well like I said, he just needs time to figure it out. After all your a hard person to get over," I said. "Like how?" she asked shakily. "Well, your funny, smart, random, sweet, caring, a badass, thoughtful, your talented, and your extremely beautiful," I said softly. Clary blushed, "I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. I mean you have soft, long, curly, flaming red hair, you have sparkling green eyes that shine brighter than the stars, wonderful pink lips, a fantastic smile. Clary every little thing on you is perfect."

"No ones perfect Jace," she breathed. "Well you are, to me," and I closed the remaing space between us crashing my lips on to hers. She tensed for a moment, before relaxing, and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down towards her. My arms went around her waist pulling her closer to me until she was pressed against me to the point, that if I were to bring her any closer we would form into one person. Her hands ran though my hair before they tangled themselves in my hair. I opened my mouth and traced my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gasped slightly but opened her mouth and began to explore. Slowly, tentatively she began to fight back. We went on like that for about five minutes before our lips began to slow against each other's. Clary was the first to pull back but only slightly. I rested my forehead against her and we stared at each other. Slowly a smile spread across Clary's face and she laughed slightly. "What?" I asked a little breathlessly. "It sure took you long enough."

"Well why didn't you kiss me?"

"That's not the way it goes, no I'm just kidding. I was just afriad that you weren't going to like me back...it's stupid I know." I placed a light kiss on her lips before answering, "Well, I think its clear that 'like you back'."

"Its not funny!"

"I never said it was. Now do you want to go back to the carnival, or do you want to stay here and do this?" I asked kissing her again. "You seriously have to ask? I want to go back to the carnival duh!"

"Oh well then!" I said pulling back. "I was kidding now get over here and kiss me," she said putting her arms around my neck again. "My pleasure," I said and I kissed her again. All that was there was us, and the smell of candy and Clary. My Clary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary p.o.v.**

"Jace babe we really need to be studying," I said. "No we don't," he said then went back to trailing kisses along the side of my neck. I sighed, "Yes, we do. Finals for all our classes are in a week." He pulled back and looked at me and smirked before opening his mouth to respond, "Can we at least take a break then?"

"Jace we've been studying for thirty minutes."

"That's longer that I've ever studied in my entire life," he said. I rolled my eyes but, put my hand against his cheek. Jace leaned into my hand almost instinctively and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He took my hand and traced the lines on my palm then kissed the center of my palm. I smiled then leaned over and pressed my lips against his. Jace grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me closer to him. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he kissed me forcefully but gently at the same time. Before I knew it he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Now," he said, "Are you sure you want to study?"

"Yes," I said immediately. "Are," he kissed my cheek, "You," he kissed the hallow of my throat, "Positive?" he kissed my lips lightly. I laughed slightly and pulled away from Jace. He pouted, his lower lip sticking out. I smoothed my thumb over his lips then kissed his cheek. "Ok, tell you what," I said, "If you study with me for atleast an hour and a half each night this week, then we can go to the movies this weekend and do this," I said and leaned over to press my lips against his briefly. "What movie?" he breathed.

"Does it really matter?"

Jace pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before replying, "No, not really."

"Well ok then. Now, can you please cooperate with me and study?"

"Only because I wanna be able to makeout with you for two and a half hours straight."

"Nice, that's just wonderful," I said sarcastically. "Aw, c'mon you know you love my skillfull lips," he said while puckering them. "...Just open up your math book and lets get started." Jace laughed but opened his booklet.

"Jace you speak like six different languages, how can math be so hard to you?"

"I don't know, it just is, and its not like I remember every little math thing I've learned over the years."

"No one expected you to Jace, but...you know what nevermind." He looked at me steadily then pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you upset with me?" I sighed before replying, "No, I'm just...stressed is all."

"About what?" he asked while trailing his fingers up and down my right arm. "Just school, my job, college...my parents."

"What's wrong with your parents?"

"I don't know, but my mom just looks like...like she's half dead, half alive. Ever since my dad moved in with us again she's been distant. Like she's in some far off world that only she can live in, and its scaring the hell out of me," I said my voice cracking towards the end of my sentence. Jace kissed the side of my head and entwined my hands with his. "I'm sorry Clary," he whispered. Slightly I smiled but then it faded. I hated thinking about how my mom looked. Dark circles rimmed her green eyes, her hair was like straw, and her face held absolutely no emotion. Just a blank, vacant look. "Look Clary I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross a boundary or anything," Jace said quickly. "No, its fine. I just wish my mom wasn't so afraid of my dad, and that he wasn't a complete and total asshole."

"Do you have a single memory of you and your family acting like, well a family?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I was seven years old and it was the Forth of July. We had gone to Madison Square Garden for a fire works show, and my dad had tried his best to pack food for all four of us. He had made a homemade pizza that tasted awful...but we ate every last piece of it. Then afterwards we turned on the portable radio and Johnathan and my dad danced to all the songs I had been singing to while my mom just sat there smiling. After that the fireworks started and we sat on the ground watching them, me in Johnathan's lap and my dad's arm around my mom." Jace's hand came up to wipe away tears that had been falling from my eyes. _Why is it that every time I cry, I don't even realize it? _Slowly Jace laid down, with me on top of his chest. Fully laid down, I curled up on Jace's chest as he played with various strands of my hair. My fingers traced irregular shapes on his chest before I started to write our names. _Jace Lightwood. Clarissa Fray. I wonder what it would be like if I were to write our names together? _My hands paused for a moment, then I started to write my name and his last name. _Clarissa Lightwood._ Then it was both our names put together with his last name. _Jace and Clary Lightwood._ And then it was just his full name with a Mr. and Mrs. in front of it. _Mr. and Mrs. Jace Lightwood. _My hand froze. _Why all of the sudden am I putting our names together? I mean we're only going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of months right? Right?_ I looked up at Jace to find him looking down at me, with a curious look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why would you assume something's wrong?" I said answering his question with a question.

"Nothing, its just that you seemed so relaxed and then not even a minute ago you tensed."

"Oh well I'm fine so there's no need to worry," I paused for a moment, "Jace?"

"Hm?" he murmured. "I have to go, its getting late," I said and looked up at him. He nodded reluctantly, but uncoiled his arms so that I could sit up and get my things together. After grabbing my things and saying good bye to Jace I drove home in a sort of daze. _Seriously why was I putting our names together? Its not like we're going to be together forever. Right?_

Aline and I had been walking towards the lunch room when she said the same thing she always did. "I swear you two are so cute together!" Aline squealed. "Why do I get the feeling that you've been saying that, ever since I became Jace's girlfriend three weeks ago? Oh wait, maybe because you _have_ been saying that for the past three weeks," I said. "Well you can't just expect me not to be excited for you. Its about time that you and Jace got together."

"What do you mean its about time?"

"Well because when Jace and I were together, even though he cared about me, he always seemed to be looking at you. Which is actually one of the reasons why I hated you all the more."

"Just because he _looked_ at me?" I asked. "Its not _because_ he looked at you Clary, it was the _way_ he looked at you. It was like he was silently saying that he would do anything for you, no matter how complicated or dangerous," Aline said as a matter of factly.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, its an intense thing. Look Clary, there was a reason why I said that he cared about me and not loved me."

I turned to look at Aline, "Seriously? I thought you were just blowing off your whole relationship with him entirely."

"I'm not even sure if you would have called it a relationship at all," she said softly. "Ok what is up with you and your indirect statements today? Its driving me insane."

Aline smiled, "Sorry, but anyway what I mean is that Jace was never fully dedicated to our relationship. He wanted me sure, but I always got the feeling that he never really truely had feelings for me. At least not the same feelings I had for him."

"Oh..." I said quietly trying to hide my worried feeling, even though Aline seemed to catch it anyway. "Don't worry Clary, like I said before Jace would do anything for you. He loves you."

"Are you positive about that? Because sometimes he can seem sort of distant."

"Oh, he's always like that. That's nothing unusal. Honest. Now let me finish my story," she said hastily, "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard how Jace has been with a ton of girls right?" I had, but they were all so brief I couldn't bring myself to dwell on them. "Ok so I'm going to take that as a yes," she said and continued, "Jace has never been the open book type as you probably already know. And any time I asked about his family, he would get kind of defensive and a little angery. So from experience hun don't ask him anything he doesn't want to talk about. Let him come to you."

"Thank you, Aline but me and Jace are doing just fine," I said remotely. We had arrived at the caffeteria some time ago, and my hands had balled up into fists and my teeth were clenched together, but there was no way I was going to let anyone know that I was worried about my relationship with Jace. But the thing is that I don't even know why I am. We've been fine I think emotionally, and physically...well I'm pretty sure you all know that that situation is perfectly fine. I took in slow and steady deep breaths before asking my next qustion, "Aline when you said that Jace wanted you but never actually cared...what did you mean by that?" She looked at me sort of perplexed then she came to and answered me, "Oh well um, nevermind it doesn't really matter anyway," she studdered. She turned away to walk towards the tree where Simon, Maia, and Jace were located, but I caught her arm just in time. "Aline, please...I really need to know."

"Clary, I already told you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Jace _loves you_." I sighed a little exasperated, "Honestly why do you, Maia, Simon, and Izzy all say that? We've only been together for three weeks. I highly doubt that he loves me."

"Clary he's been in love with you for the past year and a half!" Aline shouted. Everyone stopped talking long enough to turn and look at us, including our friends. Both me and Aline smiled lamely before I gripped her wrist and pulled her into a corner. "What on earth are you talking about?" I asked in a low voice.

She sighed tiredly, "At the end of last year, I had really like Jace as you already know, but he loved you. Although you were with Sebastian, so I figured that if I were to show Jace that I was here and available he would get over you and move on. But as we all know that didn't work, so when you started tutoring him I got really worried- for him not for me- that you would break his heart. Which, and this may surprise you, is really very fragile. Jace has never cared for any one, besides the Lightwoods, and yes there was a little part of me that wanted you to break his heart so that he would figure out that I was here standing right in front of him, but Jace is beautiful and beautiful things are easily broken by the world, so I decided that if he didn't care about me the way I cared about him then I'd rather not have him at all. So I came up with a plan to break us up. I was going to "cheat" on him."

My jaw dropped, "So you never really cheated on him?" Aline shook her head, "Nope."

"So your still a virgin?"

"Yup, I'm a complete and total nun," she grinned. I smiled at her too, but the smile faulterd a little as I asked wonderingly, "But, who was that guy you were making out with?"

"Oh, that was Collin. He works at the mall in Sam Goodies. His dad works with my dad so we're friends," she said plainly. "So he just agreed to spontaneouly make out with you at an icecream shop?"

"No, silly I asked him, and he was cool with it. Plus his ex-girlfrined was going to be there."

"Well, ok but you started crying, and so did he!" I said still some what confused. "Well duh I had to make it look believable. Though why Jace started crying was probably just to get you to get close to him in some way. Which I'm pretty sure worked considering you two got together."

"So the whole time, you were just faking it?"

Aline nodded her head before answering, "Yup, now can we go eat, I'm hungry?"

"You actually eat the food here?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face. "Clary, I eat the fruit from the vending machines," she said like it was an obvious fact. "Well ok then lets go sit down." Aline nodded then took me by the wrist and walked me over to the shady oak tree where Simon, Jace, and Maia sat. Maia and Simon seemed to be in deep conversation while Jace just sat there with his legs pulled up, hands dangling between his legs. Mine and Aline's figures casted shadows and Jace looked up squinting. Once he saw us he smiled and reached up to grab my waist. Jace pulled me down to sit on his lap and I let him. After sitting down and leaning up against Jace's chest Maia jumped into conversation.

"So, how is living with your dad again going?" she asked lightly. My expression darkened before I ansewred, "It's hell. My mom is back to her old ghostly self. I hate it." I crossed my arms over my chest and Jace used both his hands to brush hair away from my face and put it behind my ears. He kissed my left cheek softly and I smiled. Jace took both my hands in his and laced our fingers together. He used his thumb to rub the back of my hand and rested his chin on my shoulder. I moved my gaze from Jace, to Maia and Aline who were grinning, to Simon who looked mildly grossed out. Slightly I shook my head at him and he shrugged.

"Soooo...this is awkward," Maia said. "Well then say something," I inquiered.

"If I had something to say then this awkward silence wouldn't be a problem," she said exasperated. "Well geez Miss. Snappy Pants. Calm yourself." I said.

"I am calm!" she said her voice rising .

"Because that yell was totally calm. Maybe you should cut down on the meditating Maia," I said, eyebrows raised. Maia frowned and she fell back against the tree looking out over the entire court yard examining everyone. She cocked her head to the side before speaking, "Its funny, back in the third grade all this picking a group didn't matter. All that mattered was if you had the best pokemon play cards."

"Or if you had the longest record at jumping rope," Aline added. "Well, I don't know about you four but I had both of those things," I said while messing with the sleeve of my sweater. Jace turned his head to look at me and narrowed his eyes, just as the rest of my friends did. "What? You can't deny the truth forever you guys," I said. Aline smiled then threw her empty water bottle at me, as did Maia and Simon. Jace just messed up my hair completely. _Meanie! _

"Abuse!" I yelled teasingly. Aline threw her apple core at me, "Ok, ok I take that back! Just whatever stops the tears," I said defensively. Simon looked at me for a second before slapping my arm as hard as he could. Pain shot my my arm and I yelped before hitting him back just as hard. Like always he slapped me back and so did I until we were having a slap fight. Jace had pulled back a long time ago so he wouldn't get hit, but I didn't really care, it just gave me more room to go slap crazy on Simon. "Simon, you started this I can just as easily finish it!" I shouted. Both of us stopped for a second examining the other then Simon slowly lowered his hands and so did I. Simon held out his hand, "Truce?"

I grinned and took his hand, "Truce," I turned my head to look back at the school, "Looks like its time to go peoples." I stood up and dusted myself off while the others did the same as well. After he was finished readjusting his clothing, Jace took my hand in his again and laced our fingers together. I smiled up at him, and he bent down to kiss me lightly. "Yech!"

My head turned and I saw Simon making a grossed out face at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and waved at Maia and Aline then left, pulling Jace by the hand. I looked up at Jace and he was smiling at me. He moved closer towards me until his arm was wrapped around my waist, making my heart beat faster.

"What were you and Aline talking about when she yelled?" he murmured. I pressed my lips together, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. Jace nudged me, "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Mmm...no." I tilted my head back to look at Jace and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He pulled me into a corner behind a wall and some lockers and pulled me close. His warm breath fanned across my face as he spoke, "Please, tell me Clary...please."

"Not a chance," I whispered, placing my hands on his chest. Teasingly, Jace kissed the corner of my mouth, "How about now, will you tell me now?"

"We need to get to class," I said hastily, pulling back. But Jace tightened his hold on me and pulled me back to him again, "Clary, baby we still have fifteen minutes to get to class. I'm pretty sure you have more than enough time to tell me what exactly you and Aline were discussing back in the court yard."

"Jace it hardly matters, it was just girl talk."

"Well then if it hardly matters then you shouldn't have a problem telling me," Jace inquired. I slid my hands further up his chest until they rested on his shoulders. Sighing, I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, "Is it really going to kill you if I don't tell you?"

"No, but it will drive me crazy." Again I sighed before answering. "You," I stated simply.

Jace blinked in confusion, "Pardon me?"

"We were talking about you."

"What about me in particular?"

"Just you, mostly about your personality though," I said. "Ok but what were you saying when Aline yelled?" Jace asked. "Oh well by that point we were taking about us," I said trying to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. Jace raised an eyebrow, something he knew I hated since I wasn't able to do it. He took his right hand and grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. "There's something you're not telling me Clary," he said quietly.

"Wh-why would you say that?" I studdered trying to avoid his gaze. "Because I can see it in your eyes," Jace said studying my face. Sighing, I took hold of Jace's hand and put it back next to his side. "Everyone keeps saying that you've been in love with me for the past year and a half," I said with a small voice. Jace looked taken aback. "You know what nevermind I never should have said anything. I...I have to get to class. See you later Jace."

I detached myself from Jace and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and brought me to him once again. "Jace," I said in a tired tone, "Just forget everything I said, it doesn't matter." Then his mouth came down on mine in a passionate, sweet kiss. His hands cradled my face gently, our lips moving in perfect sync. Jace pulled away all to soon and rested his forehead against mine. Our breaths were coming out in short pants, but Jace calmed his breathing down first.

"I do," he said in a low voice. I blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I love you."

My eyes widened and my voice came out hoarsely, "You do?"

A small smile appeared on Jace's face, "What, does that surprise you?" Not knowing what to say I nodded, swallowing hard. _**Say that you love him back Clary. Go on say it! **__I can't. I'm too afraid. __**Why not? **__Because everytime I love something it ends up disappointing me. __**How do you know Jace is going to do that to you though? He seems to love you more than anything in the world. He would never do anything to hurt you. C'mon Clary, you know you love him just say it.**_

I came out of my reverie and saw Jace looking at me. His face looked like it had lost its dream-like state and had found a hurt look. "Look Clary, if you don't feel the same way...that's quite all right. I'm not going to pressure the issue. I just...I needed you to know how I feel."

"...Jace-" but he had interrupted me. "I guess I'll see you later." He stepped around me and started down the hall way toward his next class when I called out to him.

"I love you too!" Jace stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was dropped to the point where he could fit basicaly anything in there. My whole body was shaking violently, with every step he took as he made his way back towards me.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously. I took a deep breath before answering, "I love you too..."

"You really truely mean that? I mean you're not just saying that because I said it?" Jace asked hopefully.

"Jace I mean it with all my heart, its just...I'm scared. I mean everything I ever loved has left me. Everything just seems to disappoint me in the end. I can't take anymore heartbreak Jace, I think I've had enough of that for an entire life time."

Jace took my face in his hands, "And you think I'm not scared? I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and I don't want to. Clary, please don't ever think that I would hurt you in anyway. I would never do anything to jepordize what we have, which to me is the most precious thing in the entire world. I love you baby."

"I love you too Jace," I whispered. Jace bent down to brush my lips against his before he kissed my forehead. "Oh and Clary, one more thing," Jace said.

"What?"

"We have three minutes to get to class."

"OH MY GOD! My class is upstairs. I'll see you later Jace." I said giving him a small kiss on the lips before racing up the stairs, taking two at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary's p.o.v.**

"Oh god, this dress makes me looks fat," Aline groaned, "And prom is two weeks away."

"Then don't wear a yellow dress Aline, its as simple as that," I said a little exaperated.

"But this dress is so pretty," she whimpered.

"You see that is why _I _am wearing jeans to prom," Maia said. Isabell made a face, "_Jeans_?"

"Yup, if I'm going to have fun at prom, I'm going to have fun comfortably," she said.

"But you would look so bootyfull Maia," I chirped. Aline furrowed her brow, "Bootyfull?"

"Oh, one time Maia took me to an art museum for my birthday, and we saw a really beautiful painting, and when I said that it was it didn't come out right and I said bootyfull instead of beautiful. We were cacking up for like fifteen minutes before we became sober, and Maia broke down my made up word, and she was just like, "Booty full...its full of booty! So now we never say beautiful, we say bootyfull. Its really retarded we know. But it was funny at the time, and she had spent the night the day before and we pulled an all nighter...so we were on lack of sleep in our defense," I explained.

"We were never judging you," Izzy said with a sly smile, "Although we may mock you now."

"Oh you guys are a bunch of jerks," Maia said with a grin. "Ok so back to Aline's dress dilema," I said.

"Oh, I'm over that now, I found another dress that I like," she said holding up a turquois, sleeveless dress, with another pile in her arms. "Yes, cause that looks like _a _dress," Isabelle said, her voice full of sarcasam. "You're one to talk, you have like six different dresses in your arms," Aline said scowling. "Yes, Aline but unlike you I'm actually going pick one from these dresses, not pick out thirty different dresses and complain about how they look on me like you are," Izzy said while stepping into a dressing room. Aline stuck her tongue out at her a little too late, before doing the same. Maia turned to look at me, "So what dress are you going to look bootyfull in?"

"I don't know, I keep seeing some that are pretty but...none of them are me," I said looking around the dress store. It was true there were extremely pretty ones that I could wear, though none of them I would actually take to consider trying on. The dress I wear needs to be the _right one. _Prom is going to be one of the most memorable moments of my senior year, everything needs to be the way I need it to be, well at least for myself anyway.

"I think a green dress would look perfect on you, there are some over there on the left side of the store," Maia said gesturing with her head, "Why don't you go and take a look. I'll stay here with Izzy and Aline."

Maia turned back around and I moved to the left of the store. _Damn I've looked through three racks of dresses and there isn't even one that I absolutely have to have,_ I thought. I'm not saying that the dresses aren't pretty because they are. But like I said the dress _needs _to be the right one. It needs to pop out at me from all the other dresses, and so far none of them had done just that. There had been one that was knee length that I did consider, but I ended up putting it back. After going through the second rack a third time I decided to move on to the next one. I studied each dress carefully, though each one I saw made me feel the same way every other dress I had seen before had. I know I may be sounding a picky, and a little snobby about the type of dress I want, but I can't help it. Its my artistic self coming into play, and I do try to pull back on this particular attitude, because even though no one says anything it annoys the hell out of people, including me. I'm usually never picky, and when I am its usually when something is really important to me. And well its prom so... I kept looking at dress after dress, putting each and every one of them back before giving up on my search and plopping down on one of the chairs that I like to call the torture chair. Since the only ones who usually sit here are guys who were dragged to the store by their girlfriend or which ever girl that brought them here.

I took out my brand new IPhone4 and started messing around with my CamWow taking pictures of different people around the store, trying to keep myself from laughing too hysterically. One of the pictures I took of Maia had looked like beavis and butthead and I was shaking so hard from laughing, that my phone fell out of my hand onto the -thank god- carpeted floor. I bent down to retrieve my phone, and as I was sitting back up my eye caught a glimps of a pretty green dress. I stared at the dress for who knows how long until I finally got up and took the dress off the rack. Seeing the dress I gasped lightly. It was absolutely magnificent. The dress was a dark green, and made out of a silk like material, it wasn't poofy which was what I wanted, but the skirt looked as if it had been folded just like a fan. The top of the dress was simple but wonderful. It had had no sleeves and was sprinkled with glitter,and just below the chest it had a silver ribbon that was tied into a bow. It was exactly what I wanted. After scanning the rack for my size, I went into the dressing room in a sort of rush to try it on. And it fit perfectly. It hugged my torso to where it looked like I actually had curves, and fell around my feet in a green pool.

"Clary! Get out here I found my dress!" Aline called. "Ok, hold on!" I called back. I unlached the lock on the door and stepped out to find Aline wearing a royal blue spaghetti strap dress that had glitter designs all over. "Isn't it positively wonderful-!" she broke off her eyes widening, just like Maia and Izzy's. "Clary, that dress is so gorgeous! Where did you find it?" Izzy asked. I jerked my chin towards the other side of the store, "Over there, it just popped out at me; you know after about forty-five minutes of looking through each rack like thirty times each."

"Nice, how much is it?" Maia asked. "I dunno, can one of you check the tag to see?" I asked. Aline stepped forward and tugged the tag out of my dress to check, "Its two hundred eighty, what's your outfit budget?"

"Five hundred, the price for the dress is great, I'm gonna buy it. Can some one untie the bow then un-zip me please?"

"I'll do it," Maia said, "Hey, do you guys know what time the bon fire is tonight?"

"That's tonight? I thought that was tomorrow," Izzy said. "Nope, its tonight at seven o' clock, though we might want to get there early just in case," I said, "Everyones going to be there, and getting there early might bump up our chances of getting a good spot."

"So what time is it now?" Maia asked. Izzy checked her watch, "Its five-thirty, so we might want to buy both of your dresses, drop them off at my house, change into comfortable clothes then head over to the community center."

"Alright let me just take off my dress and get changed, I'll meet you guys at the cash register," I said. "Me too," Aline said, "Clary, can you un-zip me?" I nodded, and Izzy and Maia left to the cash registers. "There, your un-zipped," I said.

"Can you believe it Clary? We're actually going to our own bon fire...its amazing," Aline said softly while stepping into the dressing room. "Yeah, its seems like just yesterday we were stepping through St. Xavier's front doors as freshmen. And now look at us, we're seniors. Full blown seniors. We graduate next month," I said as I put my dress back on its hanger then stepped out of the room fully clothed. Aline did the same, blue dress in hand. Her eyes looked glassy as if she were about to cry. She blinked rapidly as if trying ot get rid of the tears. "I am not going to cry...at least not until the school's initials are set on fire and our song is played. Oh god, I'm going to be a water fall," she said.

"Don't worry Ali, I'm going to be Niagra Falls when Mrs. Herrera gives her speech to us. Do you think that we should bring tissues?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should. Bring like four boxes. One for me, one for you, one for Izzy, and one for Maia. I think I'm going to take off my make up before we leave, that way my face isn't a total mess after I cry."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too. Now lets go buy these dresses."

"Oh my god its our bon fire! I can see the letters," Maia squealed. "Geez Maia calm yourself, your gonna make me drive off the road," I said. "Oh nonsense we're almost there," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes as I turned into the parking lot, parking in the first spot I saw. Before I even took the keys out of the ignition, Maia burst out of the car like a rocket, as did Izzy and Aline. I laughed and got out of the car myself, just not like the other three did. I walked onto the field where the letters were set up as was everything else for the occasion. "Clary!"

My head whipped around to see who called and sure enough it was Jace. He was waving me over to where the blanket and chairs were set up for us. I strode toward my boyfriend, saying hello to a few of my other friends on the way. Finally I reached my destination. "How's it goin' Fray? It feels like I haven't seen you in a while, and your my bestfriend," Simon said. I gave him a hug then sat down between him and Jace, "I know me too. So how does everyone feel right now? I mean we're at our senior bon fire all of us have to be feeling something."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that this feeling is indescribable," Magnus said with a radiant smile. "When you say all of us..." Alec said trailing off. "I mean our whole class, this night is one of the most special, its a night to remember all our four years here," Magnus said, with distinct seriousness before smiling brightly again. I couldn't help but smile too. He was right, I mean this was our night to think about all the memories we've made here. From the stink bomb freshman year, to homecoming this year. Every memory here has sentimental meaning to everyone, whether it be good or bad.

"Goodevening Class of 2011," Mrs. Herrera's voice rang throughout the entire field, "Its funny, it feels like just yesterday I was scolding you for the set off stink bomb." The whole class chuckled. "Now its time for my speech to you, and its not like one of my speeches in school. This speech has sentimental value for you kids, and I want you kids to listen and listen good, I put my heart into this," she cleared her throat," First of all I want to start out with that I love you all very much, you are an extremely bight bunch of children and I am glad to have you as this year's senior class. You have taken this school higher than it has ever been academically, and athletically...but most of all you have taken this school to another level of famiy. You seniors have been close to each other from the time you were in kindergarden up until now. You guys have brought this school together in more ways than one and I am extremely greatfull for that. I think of you children as one of my own and it pains me to see you leave this school. Never in my ten years of being principle at this school have I been this broken hearted to see my seniors go off on their own. I want you kids to know that I am very proud of you, and that I have absolute faith in you. You have what ever it takes to be the best you can be in this world. So make mistakes, learn from them, fall down as many times as you need to and get back up. I will always be here for you no matter what, helping you, cheering you on, I am going to be here for you. As I said be for, I love you all very very much."

Mrs. Herrera's voice broke at the end of her speech, and everywhere I looked I saw tears streaming down people's faces, and I heard sobs and sniffles throughout the crowd, including my own. After wiping her tears, Mrs. Herrera stepped back up to the podium. "Now without further or do I now present to you the burning of the letters," she said. The letters were set ablaze and the night was filled with the warm glow of our memories and emotions. It was as if the school's initials were lighting the path way to the rest of our lives. As if everyone wasn't already crying enough the adults started playing our senior song. I'll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana. Yes, I know but it explains how we feel.

_I always knew this day would come,  
when we'd be standing one by one,  
with our future in our hands, so many dreams  
so many plans, I always knew after all these years  
there'd be laughter, there'd be tears, but I never thought  
I'd walk away with so much joy, but so much pain, and  
its so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on, I'm so  
thankfull for the moments, so glad I got to know ya,  
the times that we had I'll keep like a photograph,  
and hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Another chapter in the book, can't go back  
but you can look, and there we are on every page,  
memories I'll always save, up ahead on the open doors,  
who knows what we're heading towards, I wish you love,  
I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up, and its  
so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on,  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got  
to know ya, the times that we had I'll keep like  
a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever,  
I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had, all the good all the bad,  
I'll keep 'em here inside, all the times that we shared,  
every place everywhere, you touched my life, yeah one  
day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh, but  
right now we just cry, 'cause its so hard to say  
goodbye_

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on,  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got  
to know ya! the times that we had I'll keep like  
a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever,  
_

_I'll always remember yoooouuu ooohhh_

_I'll always remember yooouuu! yeah hey yea- yeah_

_I'll always remember you..._

Tears, sobs, hugs, laughs, and I love you's were passed around the entire field. I looked around at all my friends and saw that Aline, Maia and Izzy were hugging each other, and Alec and Magnus were holding hands. But when I looked at Simon and Jace, they were both looking at the ground. I smiled through my tears before I put an arm around each of them and pulled them close. Both guys put an arm around me and hugged me as tight as they could with one arm. "I love you both so much...always remember that, because its never gonna change," I said, tears sliding down my cheeks at full speed. "We love you too Clary," Simon said. "He's right," Jace said as he kissed my cheek. I turned my head and kissed Simon on the cheek and Jace on the lips. "Clary, get over here so I can hug you!" Aline shouted. "I'm coming!" I said with fake exasperation. Aline held out her arms and I walked into them. After hugging Aline I hugged Izzy and Maia, before Simon pulled me away. "Damn, anymore hugs and you'll just have to keep your arms open and stretched out in front of you," Simon pushed at my chest, and well er- pressed on my boobs, and that hurt like hell. "Ow! Simon that hurt!" I shouted. " I don't know why you even wear a bra, there's nothing in there," he said teasingly. "Well you wear pants," I said. Jace raised an eyebrow and looked at me, while the rest of the gang started laughing. "Aw c'mon that was uncalled for," Simon said with a ghost of a smile. "Your face in uncalled for," I said.

"...You suck," he said. "I love you Simon!" I yelled then jumped on his back like he was giving me a piggy back ride. Simon staggered a little before standing up as best he could with me on his back. "Well look at that Clary your not short anymore," Maia said. "I'm not short you guys are just tall..." I murmured. "That was a good one I need to give you props for that one Fray," Simon said holding up his right hand. "Hells yeah!" I shouted. "Alright so who's going to the annual Senior BBQ after this?" Isabell asked slinging an arm around her brother's shoulders. "I can't I have to watch my siblings my mom, and dad are going to a buisness party for my dad," Aline said sounding annoyed. "I don't get it why is it that you always have to watch Veronica and Carter when they go out?" Isabell asked. "Because, my parents said it gives me a sense of responsibility, and that it gives me a life lesson for the future," Aline said mimiking her fathers voice. "Like what not to give a little boy and girl a red bull and two bars of chocolate each?" Jace said sarcastically. "Hey! That happened once and you know it!" she said defensively. "Your brother threw up on me," he said irritatedly. "Ok so that was a really really dumbass decision, but...oh who am I kidding I have no skills for taking care of kids," Aline said, "Hell I'm probably going to kill my own children, if I even have any."

"Can we get back ot the point please?" Magnus asked exasperatedly. "Entertaining as this is, I'm with Magnus, I need to know how many people I'm taking in my car," I said. "Well, my parents are picking me up to take me home, and here they are now, bye you guys," Aline said then walked away towards a dark red car. "Ok so that leaves her out," Alec said. "Anyone else?" Jace asked, "Well ok then, I guess we'll see you three at the park later."

"Yup, ok Simon let me down," I said. "Ok!" He put his arms by his sides again and stood up straight, letting me fall butt first onto the damp grass. "Dammit Simon you suck!"

"Haha! See you later girls," he grinned then started towards Jace's Cadilac Escalade. Magnus and Alec had already left to the BBQ in Alec's car so all that was left was Maia, Izzy, and me.

"Your not going to get Simon back?" Maia asked. "Oh I will, I just need to think of something...eh I'll probably just embarrass him," I said casually.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jace's p.o.v. **

"I don't care which movie you pick just as long as we're preoccupied with each other," I said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Ok then I pick SCRE4M, that horror movie," she said.

"Why that one?"

"Because, people said it wasn't really good and its a movie we were never really going to watch in the first place, so we won't be missing out anything," Clary said lightly as she bought the tickets.

"Like I said back in the car, _you _are all the enterntainment I need," I breathed in her ear making her tremble the slightest bit.

"What time does the movie start?" I asked while buying gummy worms.

"4:15...why did you just buy gummy worms?" Clary asked narrowing her eyes at me. "Because, their one of your favorite candies, and so we can share them," I said as if it were an obvious fact. Clary raised her eyebrows, "Share them, or _"Share"_ them?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

"Great, I have _three_ different hickeys thanks to you," Clary said with fake irritation. "I didn't hear you complaining during," I said.

"Shut up...I didn't think you'd actually do that with the gummy worms."

"Eh, I just got the idea from lady and the tramp," I said as if it were no big deal. "Oh really, so lady got a tonsillectamy from tramp when they were eating spahgetti?" Clary asked, her head tilted to the side. "In the rated R version she did," I said a smirk plastered on my face. "Thank you, you just ruined a cute disney movie for me," Clary said, shaking her head . "I love you Clary," I whispered in her ear at a red light. Clary looked at me side long then smiled and kissed my cheek, "I love you too Jace...green light."

"I know I see it."

"There's no harm in helping," she said in her soft voice.

"I never said there was, now where do you wanna go now?" I asked, I already did all I wanted to do today. Hehe. "I just wanna go home, relax for a little bit."

"All right lets go to your house," I said. Clary's eyes flew wide and she whipped her head around I to look at me, "But I want to go to your house," she squeaked. "Alec and Magnus are at my house...trust me you want to go to your house," I said. "Then I take that back, I want to go to the park, or the community center. Just not my house," she said in paniced voice. "Why not? I haven't been inside your house before, it'll be fun," I said trying to lighten her mood. "No, not my house, anywhere but _my house._" Her voice was shaking. "But Clary-"

"_We are not going to my house_!" Clary shouted. I looked at Clary, and decided to take a detour, so I drove into a Wal-Mart parking lot and stopped the car. I looked at Clary again, and at the sight of her my heart tightened. Her face was pale, her lips were quivering, her green eyes drained of color, and her hands were clasped tightly together in lap. Without warning, Clary got out of the Escalade, slammed the door shut, and started walking in the direction of the store. I sighed then got out of the car as well, and started jogging to catch up with Clary, which wasn't to hard because she wasn't walking all that fast...plus she has short legs. I stopped in front of her, blocking her path, "What's wrong?"

She tried stepping around me, but I caught her around the waist. "Let go of me," she mumbled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I said. Clary tried to pry my arms off of her waist but it only made me curl them tighter around her waist like a snake. "Jace let go of me," her voice rose. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked. "Hell no," she scoffed.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice. I'm going to carry you back to the Escalade," I said.

"Don't you da-" Clary warned, but I had already thrown her over my shoulder. Her fists were pounding against my back, along with her various demands to put her down. I walked her all the way back to the Cadilac Escalade and opened the backseat door and dumped her inside. Clary sat up on her knees, "Jace Lightwood let me out of here right now, or I swear on the angel I'll-" But I had shut the door in her face. Which was a terrible, idiodic move, because it only succeded in making her furious. I got back into the car and put the safety lock on all four doors of the Escalade so Clary couldn't get out. Which is exactly what she tried to do. "You won't be able to get out," I said, "I put the safety lock on all the doors."

"This is hostage." She said darkly. "Well, it wouldn't have had to be if only you would have cooperated," I said as a matter of factly. Clary plopped down in the back seat, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. She stared out the window with concentrated seriousness, her eyes never moving. Then she spoke. "Its nothing worth discussing, so you might as well forget about it."

"I wouldn't say nothing, considering you were pretty close to murdering me just now," I said.

Clary looked back at me with slightly softer eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just being paranoid."

"Did the movie scare you?" I teased. She pushed at the back of my seat, "Its not funny!

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Clary sighed and put her head in her hands. "Look Jace if your going to be immature-"

"I'm sorry Clary, all I'm doing is trying to get you to feel better." Clary looked at me again, her eyes dull. I moved to the very back of the Cadilac, pulling a limp Clary with me. I sat down and pulled Clary onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her . She curled up against my chest, and tucked her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head, "What's wrong Clary?"

She sighed, "My dad was at home before I left to go over to your house. I don't want to take the chance that he'll be there if we go to my house."

"Was your mom at home?" I asked.

"No, she was at Luke's bookstore taking over for him while he was out running some errands. She said she was going to be back at six...she's probably back at the house now."

"I've never met your parents, I think it could be a fun experience." I said trying to calm her nerves. She gave a humorless laugh, "Oh, god you are completely crazy. Do you seriously want to end your life _now_?"

"Its not like anyone would care if I died," I said quietly. Clary pulled away from me, her eyes wide. "Jace Lightwood, never _ever _say that. _Ever_."

"Why? It doesn't really matter."

"It _does_ matter, and I can think of eighty different people who would care if you died."

"Really?" I asked, "Then name five people right off the back."

"Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Aline, Maryse, Robert...me." I stiffened. No one had ever said that to me before. Then again I never thought that my life mattered to anyone at all. You see this is why I love Clary. She makes me feel like I'm worth something, even though I would never admit that out loud. Clary just loves me for me...I can't ask for anything more.

I looked down at Clary and studied her appearance. She was wearing something simple today. Just some dark blue skinny jeans, her epic fail t-shirt, and some red TOMS. Her hair was in braids, although a few strands of hair were falling out. She wore no make up, which was fine by me. I'm not saying that she looks horrible with make up on, I just prefer her without it. Clary was gorgeous just the way she was. She shifted in my lap so that she was sitting exactly the way I was:up straight and facing looked out the window, a wistful expression on her face as if she was think of something that no one else would understand. I've always loved that about her. The way she just got lost in her own mind like that. Sometimes I wish I could follow her; see what she thinks about, where she falls away to. But then other times it looked as if what she was thinking about seemed too personal.

_I wonder if she thinks the same way about me. I mean I'm not the most open person in the world about my in thoughts. _Well, maybe only with Clary. But that was only because she let me come to her. Don't get me wrong the girl is a curious person and she has tried to figure out a few things on her own. But she's never really been that big on snooping with me. _Or maybe she is snooping and I haven't found out about it yet. Eh, well I'll find out when I find out. Then again...Oh who am I kidding Clary is basically the most stubborn person on earth, she has to be doing something._ I looked down at Clary again, to find her staring at her phone, eyes shining as if she were about to cry.

"Clary," I whispered. She jumped slightly, rubbed fiercely at her eyes, and then looked up at me. She tried smiling but failed miserably. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong,"Clary said trying to sound lighthearted. I shook my head at her, "I know that something's wrong Clary, so you might as well tell me." Clary pressed her lips together and looked at me straight in the eye. After about five minutes of staring, she finally looked away and sighed. "Its nothing, just me being; well me," she said. I stared at Clary for a moment then took her by the waist and set her down on the seat next to me. When I looked down at her again her face expression looked startled. I gave her a small reassuring smile before I moved back up to the front seat of the Escalade and restarted it. In the back, I saw Clary sitting at the edge of the seat, her hands resting on the head rest of one of the two seats that separated us. "Jace," Clary said, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I said as I drove us out of the parking lot and onto the road. Clary moved back up to the front seat with me and buckled herself in. "Seriously Jace where are you taking us?"

"Don't worry about it babe," I said like it was no big deal. Clary pursed her lips before folding her arms across her chest and falling back in her seat. We drove in silence for about fifteen minutes before Clary turned on the radio.

_oh written in the stars a  
million miles away,a mesage to the main  
oohooh seasons come and go but I will never change  
I'm on my way_

"You just love that song don't you?" I asked. She gave a small, teasing smile, "How did you know?"

"I'm just that good Clary darling." Clary shook her head then went through different stations before she heard These Words by Natasha Bedingfield. Through my perifrial vision I saw Clary turn her head to look out the window. Then I heard her singing in a low voice.

_Threw some chords together, the  
combination D E F its who I am, its what I do  
and I was gonna lay it down for you, I try to  
focus my attention but I feel so ADD, I need some  
help some inspiration, but its not coming easily,_

_Tryin' to find the magic, tryin' to write a classic  
don't you know(x3) waste bin full of paper,  
clever rhymes see you later, these words are my  
own, from my heart flow, I love you I love you I love  
you I love you, there's no other way to better say  
I love you_

_Read some byron shelly and keats recited it over a  
hip hop beat, I'm having trouble sayin' what I mean  
with dead poets and drum machines, you know I had  
some studio time booked, but I couldn't find a killer hook  
now you're goin' to raise the bar right up, nothing I write  
is ever good enough_

_these words are my own, from my heart flow,  
I love you I love you I love you I love you,  
there's no other way to better say I love you(x2)_

_I'm gettin' off my stage the curtains pull away, no  
hyperbole to hide behind, my naked soul exposes  
Tryin' to find the magic, tryin' to write a classic  
waste bin full of paper, clever rhymes see you later, _

_these words are my own, from my heart flow,  
I love you I love you I love you I love you,  
there's no other way to better say I love you(x2)_

_These words are my own, from my heart flow,  
I love you I love you, and that's all I got to say  
can't think of a better way, and that's all I got to say  
I love you is that okay_

"You thinking about anyone in particular?" I asked

Clary looked at me, her cheeks flushed, "Oh uh..no"

"Liar," I said. "I'm not lying!"

"Sure your not, and I'm not alive either. You see how easy it is to tell a lie?"

"You ok, I'm thinking about you. Are you happy now?" Clary said, exasperation leaking into her voice.

"Yes, I'm thrilled. Although its no surprise, all the girls think about me," I said with a smirk. "Nice of you to say that right in front of me, your _girlfriend_," She said, annoyance noticeable in her voice. "Right, my girlfriend. Which means that your the luckiest girl in the world. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place?"

Clary shook her head, "Your too cocky for your own good Jace Lightwood."

I chuckled, "C'mon Clary you know I love you with all my heart."

"That doesn't mean that you're not arrogant," She said as a matter of fact. "Its not arrogance when everyone agrees that I'm gorgeous." Clary shook her head again, her braids whipping around her neck. I smiled and reached over and took Clary's small hand in mine. Clary smiled and laced our fingers together, running her thumb over my knuckles.

I turned a corner leading us into our neighborhood. Clary tensed, "Jace, where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

"Jace I swear to god, if we're going to my house-"

"Clary, why is it the end of the world if we're going to your house?"

"Because, I hate the idea of my father meeting you! Now if it was just my mom you we're meeting then I would be fine with it."

I furrowed my brow, "What's the difference, they're both your parents. They both love you."

Clary laughed humorlessly, "Ha! My dad sure has a funny way of showing his love then. Anyway, the difference is that my mother wouldn't completely hate you, my father would."

"Oh okay I- wait what do you mean completely hate?" Clary blinked, "Jace, honey I know this may be a shock to you, but not everyone in the world is going to love you."

"You didn't answer the question." Clary sighed, "Its not just you, okay? Its every boyfriend I've ever had. My mom had always been overprotective when it came boys."

"Why?"

"Because, she and my dad fell in love in highschool like we did. The only difference is that they sophmores and not seniors. Now the reason my dad would hate you is...well i don't really know the answer to that. I mean there could be millions of reasons why. But I think its just because he thought that he had total control over me and my mom, and so seeing me with a guy probably makes him feel weak. He's always been like that though, so it doesn't faze me."

"Okay well our relationship isn't like that. Its fifty-fifty. You're just as much in control as I am. And I think our date can prove that," I said while winking at her. Color rushed into Clary's pale face, and she giggled, "Be quiet."

"I wasn't making fun of you...I was applauding you. You're an awesome kisser, better than any girl I've ever made out with."

Clary blinked and cocked her head to the side, "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that."

"Why, because it was so flattering?" I asked. "Yeah, sure...we'll go with that," Clary snorted.

"Oh fine then I see how it is." Clary smiled the slightest bit before she sat back in her seat. Then I pulled into her driveway, and she went as still as a statue, her face draining of color. I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek trying to soothe her, "Don't worry Clary, everything will be okay."

"Are you sure about that?" Clary asked quietly. "Yes," I said with absolute clarity, "Now let's go inside."

**Clary's p.o.v.**

Jace and I walked up the drive way hand in hand. Mostly to keep me calm, that way I don't start freaking out, and because I want to hold his hand. _Oh my god, what if my dad goes ballistic? What if he forbids me to see Jace? Ok, I'm starting to freak out now. Wait, no scratch that, I'm having a panic attack. Oh my- I can't breathe...and I've gone numb. _

"Clary!"

"Yeah?" I asked dazed. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him, "Yeah, no. I can't breathe, and I feel like I've been bathed in ice." Jace turned me around to face him. He placed a hand under my chin, "Everything's going to be fine Clary. Its not like I'm going to sit down with your dad and chat over a cup of tea." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. Jace kissed the top of my head, "Now lets go inside, say a brief hello to your mom and dad, and go upstairs to your room." I sighed, "Ok, fine lets go in," I reached inside my messenger bag and took out my keys, "But you do realize that when we go into my room we can't do anything right?"

"What?" Jace said in a whiney tone. I smiled, "Well, I'm sorry but for one thing I'm not really comfortable continuing what we started at the movies while my mom and dad are here, and secondly my mom and dad would probably kill us or send me to a convent." Jace pouted, "But that's not fair." I placed my hands on either side of his face, "I know its not baby but I don't want ot die just yet, there are too many things that I would like to do." I kissed his cheek then unlocked the front door, my hands shaking violently as I did so. Then I felt a large hand on my shaking one. I looked up at Jace and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back before letting my mom and dad know that I was home. "Hey I'm home!"

My mom came out of the kitchen, her shirt splattered with paint. "Hi sweetie," She said brightly, then she acknowledged Jace, "Oh, and you must be Clary's boyfriend. Jace right?"

Jace nodded and held out his hand, "Yes, its nice to finally meet you." My mother smiled thinly and shook Jace's out stretched hand. _Ok so this isn't bad, my mom doesn't seem to not like him. Maybe Jace is right, everything seems ok. _That is until my dad came down from upstairs. _I think I'm having a heart attack but I can't be sure. _My dad smiled at me, "Hello Clarissa, how was the movies?"

"It was good, I had fun," I said softly. "Well that's good. What movie did you go see?" I looked at Jace through the corner eye, and saw that he was looking down at his feet. I turned back to my dad, "Oh, ah SCRE4M, It was really really dumb." My dad nodded...then he saw Jace for the very first time. And let me tell you this much. He looked like he was about to walk right over to Jace and rip out his throat. _I think my heart just stopped. _Dad looked at me, "Which one of your friends is this Clarissa? I don't think I've ever met him before." I nawed at my bottom lip, "Um, dad this is Jace...my boyfriend, Jace this is my dad." Jace cleared his throat, "Its nice finally meet you Sir." My father turned towards Jace, "The feeling's mutual, although I wasn't aware that Clarissa was in a romantic relationship at the moment. I have to say; I'm rather surprised," My father turned towards me, "In fact I remember we agreed a while back that you not having a boyfriend would be better for you." I grabbed at Jace's hand and held on tight, all the while staring at my father. _What is my dad playing at? You know what I'm just gonna turn on the innocent daddy's little girl version of me and weasle my way out of this moment. Ok and sweet smile, soft, wide eyes, and cute talk...yeah that's all I need to pull this off. _I put on a sticky, sweet smile that made me look eight again before turning to speak to my father, "Daddy, don't embarrass me"

"Nonsense Clarissa sweetheart, I'm just thinking about your future, your well being. In fact I remember you telling me when you were a little girl that you wouldn't even have a boyfriend until after you finished your school time at Harvard."

I sucked in a breath before speaking again, "Yes, but I was a little girl then. And then I thought I could go to the moon."

"Well, stranger things have happened Clare bear," he said calling me by my childhood nickname. "True, now if you'll excuse us daddy Jace and I are going to go upstairs and watch TV."

"Now hold on Clarissa, I've barely met Jace. I think that instead of you isolating him from us, me and your mother should get to know him better," my dad turned to Jace and clapped him on the shoulder, "So, Jace how old are you and how exactly did you and my beautiful daughter meet?"

"Eighteen Sir, and I'm not the best at math so our math teacher assigned Clary to be my tutor." My father smiled blandly, "How nice, now what are you planning to do in the future?"

"Valentine," my mother said sternly, "Don't bombard the boy with silly questions." My dad's expression hardened, "There's no harm in trying to get to know him, Jocelyn."

"I know that, but from what I can tell you're making him nervous. Leave Jace alone Valentine."

"All right then, it was nice meeting you Jace. You take care of my daughter now, or else I might have to beat you down," My dad said while chuckling.

"I told you that this was a bad idea. _I told you_." I said to Jace. Jace pulled me down to sit on his lap. He kissed my cheek, " Its wasn't that bad Clary." I turned to look at him, "You're crazy, an absolute psychopath." Jace shrugged it off as if it were nothing. I looked at him keanly. Then I realized that he was _lying. _Jace Lightwood was actually lying. Oooh I'm going to give him a hard time now. "LIAR!"

Jace looked taken aback, "What?"

"You, Jace Lightwood, are _lying_," I said ennunciating each word clearly. He looked at me like I was crazy, "Ha! No, I'm not. I told you, I don't lie, I hate people who lie."

I got up off his lap, stood up, and looked down at him, "...liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are."

"No im not."

"Yes, you are."

"Clary," Jace said firmly. "Yes little larry lies a lot." I said with a teasing smile. Jace narrowed his eyes at me, and I giggled then kissed his cheek. I sat back down on my bed, crawled over towards Jace, and sat down on his lap straddling his hips. He looked at me smirked, "You know, this position could be the beginning of so many new things and wonders...if you know what I mean." He placed his hands on either side of my hips and kissed me. At first I tensed, but then relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jace's hands went from my waist to my head, where he tugged the hair out of my braids. Once my hair was out of its braids Jace ran his fingers through it. I moved my hands to Jace's face, bringing him closer to me. He groaned, low in his throat, then gathered me in his arms and we fell back on the bed together. I tangled my hands in Jace's hair as he began to kiss down my throat, all the while his hands moving up and down my body. Jace's right hand traveled down my leg, cupped my calf, and hitched my leg around his hip.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was my mother and father. I gasped and pushed at Jace's chest. He sat bolt up right on the bed and moved away from me, trying to slow his breathing. There was another knock on my door and my mother spoke, "Clary, will you open the door please?" I sucked in a breath and cleared my throat, "Its unlocked, you can come in." The doorknob twisted and my parents walked inside my room. My mom gave me a stern look, "What did I say about having this door closed when there is a boy in your room?"

"To not to, but Jace and I weren't doing anything," I protested. My mother dismissed my protest with a wave of her hand, "I don't care, the door should not be closed."

"Simon's been in my room with the door closed and you haven't said anything about that," I said. "That's different, you're not in a romantic relationship with Simon. Leave the door open Clary," my mom said with finality. I gave her a nod then looked between her and my father, "Not to sound rude to you guys, but why are you in my room."

My dad cleared his throat, "Since you denied us the chance of getting to know Jace today Clarissa, your mother and I wanted to know if you two would like to go to dinner next Sunday?"

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped slightly. What the hell? Why do my parents- well I'm pretty sure just my dad- want to go to dinner with us? Then again its not just up to me, its Jace's decision too. I looked over in his direction, and he was looking straight at me. The look on his face told me that he would go along with whatever I wanted to do. _Well...I guess dinner wouldn't hurt._ I sighed, "Well, Jace and I have nothing planned that day so I guess dinner is fine." My dad clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Its settled then, dinner at seven next Sunday."

"Okay," I replied flatly. "Good night Clarissa, Jace."

"Good night, dad."

"Good night Sir," Jace said formally. Before walking out of my room my father gave Jace a nod and me a kiss on the head, which shocked me. After my dad left the room my mother detatched herself away from the door frame and came over to give me a hug and Jace a hand shake. "Goodnight sweetheart, and it was nice meeting you Jace." my mother said kindly. Jace gave her a genuine smile that even though it wasn't directed at me, made my knees go weak, "Nice to meet you too Ms. Fray." My mother smiled back before walking out of my room. I looked at Jace, "So, it looks like dinner with my parents is going to be all im going to think about for the next week."

"Hey, you never know we may have a good time," he said while playing with a lock of my hair. "Yeah, and tomorrow I could jump off The Empire State Building and live." Jace turned me around to look at him, "We are going to have a good time, and do you want to know why?" I sighed, "Why?"

"Because we are going to make an attempt to try and get your father to like me which shouldn't be to hard since everyone already loves me. I mean look at your mother for example, she nearly kissed me." I shook my head and giggled, "Don't be gross."

"I'm not being gross," he said. "Yes, you are. I mean imagining my mom kissing you is nauseating." Jace raised an eyebrow, "What about if you kissed me?" I put my arms around his neck, "That's a completely different concept, because when I kiss you its abosolutely fine."

"Do you want to prove that statement?" Jace questioned. I smiled seductively then leaned into kiss him, running my hands through his hair as I did so. Then I pulled back and got up off my bed. Jace's eyes widened, "What was that?"

"I call it being a tease." I said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Clary's p.o.v.**

"Clary do you remember where I put my heels?" Aline asked looking around the room. "You left them on the kitchen table," I replied while putting on my earrings. Aline looked at me, "When did I leave them there?"

"You set them there when you first got here, then Izzy called you upstairs and you went running," I explained.

"Oh, well in that case I'll be right back," she said simply before I heard her running down the steps. I smiled before turning back to the full length mirror to scan myself. I was wearing my prom dress, along with some simple, silver heels, and sterling silver jewelry that my mom gave to me. My hair was in an up do, something I know Jace would love but hate at the same time since I know he likes it when my hair is down. Rhinestone barrettes held my hair together, along with rubber bands and bobby pins. The lady who had done my makeup gave me a natural look, so I didn't look like a clown at all. In fact I think I looked pretty. "Clary, are you and Aline ready yet?" Izzy asked.

I turned to look at her, "I am, but Aline went down stairs to get her shoes then she needs to finish putting on her jewelry."

"Ugh, still?" Maia said exasperated. "Yes, still. You know Ali; she's always the last one to be ready. So, have you two finished taking pictures?"

"Yes, and we look hot if I do say so myself," Isabelle said, "All we need now is a picture of each of us with you then with Aline, a picture with all four of us, then a picture of us and the guys when they get here. Did you ever text them to see when they were coming over?"

"Yeah, I texted Simon and he said that they were on their way over," I said touching up my clear, glittery lip gloss.

"Are they ready, do they need to do anything else before we head over to Madison Square Garden?" Aline asked walking into the room, her shoes and jewelry already on her. "No, I asked him that too, and he said that dudes don't take as long to get ready as girls do. And yet I take less time on my hair than he does," I said. My phone vibrated on my bed side table.

_Simon: We r here.  
Me: Kk the door iz unlocked so come rite on in.  
Simon: Aight 8D  
Me: _:)

"The guys are here so get your things together," I said.

"Okay, so what time is the limo supposed to get here?" Izzy asked.

"5:30," I checked the time on my phone, "Its 5:00 right now, so the limo should be getting here soon. Now come on let's get our stuff together, go down stairs, and stun the guys with our hotness."

"Fear not my darlings I am here to make you even more beautiful," Magnus called. The four of us giggled and I opened the door to my room. Magnus walked in wearing a bright red tuxedo, and glittery, gold dress shoes. His hair was slicked back instead of spiked up with glitter like it usually was, and he wore a lot less eyeliner than he usually did when we were at school. He looked sophisticated. He gave us a brilliant grin, "Actually I take that back. The four of you look absolutely gorgeous; none of you need my help."

"Thanks Magnus you look fabulous yourself," Maia said. "I know I do, we all do, even the guys."

"But your a guy," I pointed out.

"Yes, but even though the guys clean up well, and as much as I love Alec, _I _am the one with way more fashion sense," he explained.

"That is true," Aline said.

"Of course it's true, I'm always truthful. Now let's go down stairs and shock the boys," Magnus said with a pop of his shirt collar. The four of us smiled then followed him out of my room. "Our, messenger bags with our clothes are down stairs right?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, they're on the couch," I answered. Magnus snapped his fingers, "Come on now my pretties, we don't have all the time in the world."

Maia snapped back at him teasingly, "Honey, I suggest that you do not snap at me."

"Sweetie I can snap at anyone I want to."

"Do you snap at Alec," Isabelle asked, one eyebrow raised. Magnus gave a mischievous grin, "Only when he's bad."

"Daaammn Maggie, what do you and Alec do when you two are alone?" Aline asked.

"Sorry girls, but my lips are sealed," he said with a shrug before walking down the steps. We all shook our heads then followed behind him then followed him down the stairs. The guys were down stairs lounging against the wall while The Lightwoods, The Penhallows, The Roberts, Ms. Lewis, The Banes, and my parents were in a circle happily talking to one another. My mother looked up from her conversation with Simon's mother long enough to notice us coming down the stairs. She grinned widely, and gestured at the other parents letting them know we were coming into the living room. All the women gasped and took out the cameras as the men stuffed their hands in their pockets as if remembering what we were like when we were six years old. All our moms started crying, scrubbing fiercely at their eyes to get rid of the tears.

Then the guys noticed us. They smiled and detached themselves away from the wall in order to come over to us. Simon grabbed Izzy by the waist as a way to flirt with her, even though she rolled her eyes and smirked at the gesture. Maia went over to her date Jordan, and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush furiously. Aline went over to Collin, whom I had been delighted to meet the other day at the mall. He was cute, I had to say that. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, light complected, and he had a pretty built body. The day I met him at the mall I had given Aline my approval if she ever wanted to date him and she confessed that she did feel a little something for him. Now I gave her a little smile, and she pressed her fore finger against her lips gesturing for me to keep quiet. I giggled and went over towards Jace. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a kiss on the cheek as he did so. I wrapped my arms around his neck, rose up on my toes, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jace pulled back, "You look beautiful." I blushed, "You look good yourself. Then again I did help you pick out your tux."

"Yes, but it was I who put this wonderful body into it, making it even more fabulous."

"You better wipe that grin off your face Lightwood, or else you're going to be dancing by yourself at prom," I said.

"Oh, you would never leave me, you love me too much," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah maybe much too much." Jace chuckled then went behind me, still holding me around the waist.

"Ok kids its time for pictures," Ms. Lewis said, "Now all of you get beside each other so we can get a couple of group pictures, then it'll be just the girls, then just the guys, and then couples."

Pictures took about fifteen minutes, so by the time we were done the limo had arrived. We grabbed all our things, and said goodbye to our parents before piling into the limo.

* * *

"That limo was so awesome! I can't believe it was all ours!" Maia said. I smiled, "Yeah it was; now we have to drive our regular vehicles to the after parties, when prom is over."

"Hey, what's everyone's curfew tonight?" Isabelle said, "Because mine, Alec, and Jace's is three thirty."

"Mine's the same, so is Maia's, Simon's, and Jordan's," I said. "Same here," Magnus said. "So is Collin's and mine," Aline said. "Why does it feel like all our parents got together and planned a reasonable curfew for us?" Simon asked. "Probably because they did, I was wondering why my mom was always on the phone with your parents," Jordan said. Alec turned towards me, "What time does prom start Clary?" I took my phone out of my purse, "At seven, its six forty now, so we're going to have to wait for a little bit."

"Then use the IPod on your phone while we wait, that way it'll make the time go by faster," Maia demanded. "I was planning to, sheesh Maia you need chill."

"Its prom night, I have full permission to be crazy and ecstatic," she replied.

* * *

"Where's Clary, it's almost time for prom. We'll be going in soon," Aline said. "Be patient, she is class president, its not unusual for her to be running around making sure everything is going to go off without a hitch," Simon said. Everyone nodded then fell back into their previous conversation.

Clary had been running around for the past fifteen minutes since they had gotten there, making sure everything is set up correctly, making sure the DJ was here and set up to start the music. It was like she was the only one there doing anything, even though the seniors from student council were there. It was bothering Jace. Why did Clary have to do everything he thought. Surely she wasn't the only one with a brain. Then again she was the only one who really took control and did everything she was told to do. So it wasn't that big of a shock that she had to do all this. She only had the best intentions for the seniors to have a wonderful night, even though it meant she might have to work a little. Jace looked at his phone to check the time. _6:55_, almost time for the prom to start, and Clary still wasn't back. Jace sighed and moved to lounge against a wall. Even though his friends were joking around and being funny, he just didn't seem to be having a good without Clary. She was what made him laugh the most, made him smile the most...what made him love the most. And she was running around inside the garden making sure everything was fine, even though there were roughly ten other people who could help her making everything go faster. Jace checked the time again. _6:58, _maybe this foreshadowed how the rest of the night was going to go. Maybe Clary would barely have the time to spend time with him or their friends. She would probably be running around the entire time making sure nothing was going wrong. Then Jace heard the clicking of high heels. He looked up and saw Clary smiling and coming towards him.

**Jace's p.o.v. **

I broke away from the wall and made my way towards my girlfriend. "Hey, what are you doing over here? How come you're not with everyone else, or your basketball team?" I kissed the top of her head, "Because I'd rather be alone than be in a place without you there." She smiled and kissed my cheek,

"How, sweet. Now come on let's get back in line and go to prom." Clary took me by the hand and pulled me towards the gate where our friends were standing.

"Clary where have you been, you've been gone almost the entire time since we've gotten here?" Maia asked.

"I'm class president Maia, I had to help. Anyway you won't be saying that when we get inside, I think you guys are really going to like it," Clary said with a smile. We moved up to the entrance and gave the security guard our tickets. "You guys; prepare yourselves, for you are about to see the best Carnival themed prom you will ever see in your entire life," Clary said, using her hands for emphasis.

"We're only going to prom once Clary, so this is only the prom we will ever see," Alec said. "But, no matter what we are excited," Magnus said.

"Actually Fray if my mind is not blown away I will be very disappointed, and I will not be you friend anymore," Simon said. "Hey, I almost went crazy this year planning prom. From saving money until tonight, and _everything _in between, so I guarantee that you will be blown away, and that you will never ever see anything else like it...and you will always be my friend, just face it you need me, I'm your life support. Without me you would die," Clary pointed out.

"Can we just go inside already? We've already missed ten minutes of prom," Collin said. Clary smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our prom." Clary took me by the hand and led us under the balloon archer. In one word, prom looked: Spectacular. It really looked like a carnival, just fancier. Games, such as dart throwing, pie throwing, ski ball, etc., were set up in a large area for those who wanted to participate.

"So am I right, are your minds blown away by the epicness?" Clary asked. Everyone nodded. "How did student council pull this all together?" I asked. "Well there was the money last years seniors left for us, we cut back on spending, fundraisers, donations, that sort of thing. It was a lot of hard work but we managed it, plus there's still quite a bit of money left for next years seniors to have an awesome prom. Anyway why are we just standing here? Let's go have some fun!

After finding a table and setting down our stuff, all the girls headed straight for the dance floor, dragging us guys behind them. The DJ that the school had hired played a mixture of oldies and modern day music. At the moment the song that blasted though the speakers was Electric Slide so basically ever student was on the dance floor.

* * *

"Man, we've danced to every song the DJ has played and I am no where near being tired," Isabelle said. And go figure, the girls agreed. We guys on the other hand were about one step away from passing out right here at the table we were sitting at.

"I have no idea how you girls can still be dancing, you have to stop some time," I said.

They just looked at me like I was crazy, "Here's a little fun fact about most girls," Aline said, "Dancing, can be like a sixth sense to us, so we rarely ever get tired when we dance." And as if right on cue, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj started blasting through the speakers. The girls grinned and ran barefoot back onto the dance floor. Clary, Maia, Izzy and Aline started dancing free style. I stared at every movement Clary's body made, the way her entire body moved when she rolled. But the part of her body that made me stare the most was her hips. It was like each time her hips swayed to the side, I was even more hypnotized.

"Checking out Clary while she's dancing?" Simon asked. With great effort I tore my eyes away from Clary, and stared at her best friend. I didn't particularly like him all that much. He was always with Clary, and I assume always will be. And the fact that he once loved Clary the way I do, didn't necessarily help...plus he annoys me. "No," I replied.

"So you just have that stupid, dreamy, vacant look on your face all the time?"

"No, I'm just trying to see what it would be like if I were to be you; not at all good looking and not nearly as smart as me," I said. Simon raised his hands as if he were backing off of some type of conflict, "Hey man its cool if you don't like me, as long as you make Clary happy I'm fine with you." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me that if I ever hurt her you'll kill me?"

"Ha! No, if you hurt Clary she's quite capable of killing you herself, possibly with a variety of weapons."

"Ok then why are you talking to me?"

"For Clary's sake," Simon said simply. "Why, for Clary?" I asked perplexed. "Because she knows how we're not too fond of each other. I mean I think that you can be a sarcastic jackass, and you don't like me for what ever your reasons have. Now, I'm not saying that we have to be best friends, because we don't. But for Clary's sake, I think that we should at least come to an understanding with each other."

"All right then," I said, "For Clary."

"Okay then, and just so you know Clary and I are just best friends. I still love her but not the way you do, she's like a sister to me," Simon said. I gave him a nod then turned my head back to the dance floor, but I didn't see Clary. _Where is she? She was just on the dance floor a minute ago. _  
"Ah, Jace," Simon said, while pointing in the direction of the mini Ferris wheel. Beside it I saw Clary and Sebastian talking. "Excuse me for a moment, but I have to go kick someone's ass right now," I said, fury running through my veins. Simon nodded and looked in the direction of Isabelle. The nearer I got to Clary and Sebastian, the more I wanted to rip his throat out. Then I got to where they were standing and I flattened myself against a tree.

"The guy's a jackass Clary, and a player. I just don't think you should be in a relationship with him."

"And since when did you become an expert on my relationships?" Clary said annoyance clear in her voice. "I still love you Clary."

"Oh my god, Sebastian its over, there is nothing left between us."

"Babe don't say that." Sebastian reached for Clary's waist. "Touch me and lose your manhood forever," Clary said taking two steps away from Sebastian. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Sebastian I'm warning you, get away from me. I don't love you, I don't want you, just face it there is nothing you can give me anymore. I love Jace and there's nothing you can do about it. Just leave me alone." Sebastian grabbed at Clary's waist, and pulled her to him. His face was inches away from hers and he leaned in closer. That was my breaking point.

"Get your god forsaken hands off my girlfriend you son of a bitch."

"Jace, its ok, I'm fine...Sebastian was just leaving. Right Sebastian?"

"No, I came here to get what I wanted, and what I want is Clary," Sebastian said leaning in even closer towards Clary. Clary leaned back as much as she could, pressing her hands against Sebastian's chest to hold him back. "Sebastian get off me!"

"You know you want to kiss me Clary," Sebastian said, trailing his hands down her arms. Anger exploded through me and I yanked Clary away from Sebastian. Then I grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt, "Never ever touch Clary again, or I swear to god I'll kill you, I mean it I'll kill you."

"What are you gonna do to me blondie? Torture me by making me watch you play basket ball badly? Face it goldie locks I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Then why is Clary with me?" I asked, a cocky grin settling itself on my mouth. "You ass hole," Sebastian hissed. I grinned even wider and pulled back my fist. Then I felt two small hands on my elbow. I looked down and saw Clary gripping my arm with wide eyes. At the sight of her my heart contracted, she had gone pale and her eyes were as if someone had blown out the light in them. She bit her lip, "Jace stop, Sebastian's not worth it. This is what he wants; he wants you to punch him. Please, for me, just stop and walk away."

"Clary baby, leave this to the men...well one man and a little boy. And I am going to prove that to you and win you back," Sebastian said as a matter of factly. My grip tightened on his collar. I looked back at Clary to see if she was still worried about me. And she wasn't. The light in her eyes had come back but it was more anger than lighthearted happiness.

Clary put a hand on her hip before speaking," Win me back? Sebastian I am not a prize to be one!"

Sebastian smiled, "Baby you are a prize."

"Ok, well I'm not some trophy that you win at a championship basketball game, or an award you win for best music video, nor am I something that needs to be claimed by either one of you!"

I looked back at Clary in all her anger. The light in her eyes was ablaze with fury, her mouth was set in a tight line, and her tiny frame rigid. Even her hair looked as if it were red hot fire. I had to say; she looks hot when she's angry.

"Damn Clary, have I told you how cute you look when you're angry?" Sebastian asked.

"Well then I must be gorgeous because I'm furious. Sebastian, leave me alone!" Clary lowered her voice, "I'm begging you now; please leave me alone..._please. _If you love me you would let me be happy." Sebastian looked at me darkly then shoved me away from him. I staggered back a couple of steps before righting myself. Sebastian turned to look at Clary who had her arms crossed over her chest, biting her lip. She looked more worried and afraid than angry like she had been. My heart contracted at the sight of her again.

"Fine I'll leave you alone, but that doesn't mean that I have to stop loving you," Sebastian said, his voice cold and sharp.

"It doesn't, but it does mean that you have to stop harassing me and stop trying to "win" me back. I'm sorry Sebastian, but you brought this on us when you cheated on me," Clary said in a small voice, her eyes shining.

"What can I do to make forgive me?" Sebastian took a small step and her direction.

Clary held up a hand and shook her head, "You could have told me the truth, but you didn't do that so; here we are. Goodbye Sebastian." A tear ran down Clary's left cheek, and she raised her hand to brush it away. Sebastian nodded and turned on his heel, but not before giving me one last dark look of hatred which I returned. I turned and walked over to Clary,

"Are you okay babe?" Clary shook her head and shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine, I just thought that when this happened there would be a better feeling, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders; but I just feel kind of...empty." Clary shook her head again as if to clear her head. "It's fine though, I just want to have some fun and dance with my boyfriend," She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rose up on her toes and kissed me. Nothing big though, just a quick press of her lips against mine.

I pulled back and brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her hair do. I gave her my customary crooked smile, "Not that you don't look beautiful this way, but I wish that you would've left it down tonight."

"Don't worry I'm going to let it down later when we go to the after party at AJ's," Clary said, "Now lets go back into prom and dance, because you haven't really danced."

**Clary's p.o.v.**

I took Jace's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor where the DJ was playing The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. "Clary do we have to dance, you've been dancing all night?" Jace asked. "Because, like I said before you haven't really been dancing. So get on the dance and move it. I don't care how, just do it."

"But I don't want to dance, dancing isn't my thing," Jace said trying to stall. "Nope, I don't care. You're going to dance."

"No."

"Why not? Everyone else is dancing. Please Jace, for me pleeaase," I begged gripping his hand. Jace sighed, "All right fine I'll dance; now before I change my mind."

"Yay!"

"All right people, there's only three hours left for your prom and I need to get in some slow dances so guys I would seriously consider grabbing your girlfriend or whoever you brought tonight." The DJ shut off the remix version of Down on Me. Jace flashed me a blinding grin and I blushed. He took my right hand in his, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. No matter how cliché that sounded it was romantic. I smiled, rested my left hand on his shoulder, and laid my head on his chest right over his heart just as The Only Exception by Paramore began to play.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind, he broke his own  
heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it  
and my mama swore that she would never  
let herself forget, and that was the day that I  
promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darlin' you are the only exception, you are  
the only exception, you are the only exception, you  
are the only exception _

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
that love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone, keep a straight face. And I've always  
lived like this keepin a comfortable distance, but up until  
now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception, you are the only  
exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't, let go of what's in  
front of me here, I know you're leavin' in the mornin'  
when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream  
but oooh_

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception, you are the only exception (x2)_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
oh and I'm on my way to believing_

The song ended and I brought my head up to look at Jace. He was looking down at me with his luminous gold eyes. I bit my lip and Jace bent down and kissed my forehead.

* * *

"This crown is so cute!" Aline squealed.

"Just this morning you said that it was a symbol of superficiality. And that the only people who care about it have nothing else to live for," Isabelle said.

"Yeah but that was when I thought that Cecily was going to win prom queen."

"Why would she win?" I asked. "Well she certainly had a lot of guy votes now didn't she?"

"That didn't mean she was going to win prom queen," Maia said while playing angry birds on her phone.

"True, anyway now I can walk into AJ's party and show it off and rub it in her face," Aline bragged.

"Ali don't do that, you'll just ruin her night," I said.

"Her night was already ruined when we found out who won queen. I mean did you see the look on her face when Miss. Garcia announced that I won. Ha! Classic."

I shook my head at Aline, "You can be absolutely cruel do you know that?"

"Yes, I do and I'm working on it," she said examining the tiara. I shook my head at her again and leaned back in my seat. It was true, even though we made up she still hadn't dropped that little bit of fake, plastic popular girl that she still had in her personality. Don't get me wrong though she's one of my best friends, but the fact that she acts like she runs the school bothers me. _Just like the time back in sixth grade. I wouldn't mess this up Clary, Aline already hated you once. Make her hate you again and come Monday you could have no friends at all. Think about it._ Whoa, where did that come from? I tensed and shifted uneasily in my seat. As if he sensed me tense, Jace looked at me through the corner of my eye and held out his hand to me. I smiled gratefully and placed my hand in his. Then the faint voice came back. _Who knows? Maybe even Jace would leave you. Like Sebastian said, he is a player. What makes you think that he actually loves you. I mean there are so many beautiful girls at school. He could have anyone he wants and yet he chose you. Have you ever wondered why Clary? __**No! **_I thought back. _**Jace loves me I know he does. He even tells me every day. **__Yeah, but people lie Clary. Remember when Sebastian said that he would always be faithful, or when Jonathan said he always he would be there for you? _I sucked in a breath and took my hand out of Jace's, settling back into my seat uncomfortably. I notice Jace's brow had furrowed, and I felt bad but I didn't want to clench my hand in nervousness and dig my nails into his skin.

Why all the sudden am I hearing voices like a lunatic? I never really felt insecure...well there was the one time in sixth grade but... No, I'm not going there again. I'm beautiful, and wonderful just the way I am. I took a few deep breaths and chanted that over and over again in my head until I knew that I wasn't going to do anything that was going to harm myself. _C'mon Clary. _I thought to myself. _Get a grip; Jace loves you for you, you have awesome friends, never mind that your dad is an asshole, this is supposed to me one of the most memorable moments of your life. And you are going to make it memorable in a good way. _I looked over at Jace who was absorbed in making a right turn and smiled. This time it was my turn to hold his hand. I placed my hand on his forearm and he smiled. He turned over his hand and I slid my hand into his.

* * *

"Hey Jace, what's up man?" AJ said. Jace let go of my hand to hi-five AJ, "Dude the party is awesome. How did you convince your parents to let you have it?"

"I didn't have to," AJ bragged, "All I did was ask and they said it was fine as long as the house was still in tact when they got back from their three day trip...and if all of the liquor in the pantry is untouched the entire time"

"Nice," Jace said seeming quite impressed. AJ's gazed passed over me and he did a double take.

Then he smiled, "And you must be Clary," he threw an arm around Jace's shoulders, "Jace talks about you all the time during athletics, no lie."

I turned to look at Jace, "You talk about me?"

Jace looked unprepared, "Well I wouldn't say all the time but-" AJ interrupted, "Yeah right, you're all your ever he ever talks about." "

What exactly does Jace say about me?"

"Well a lot of things, he says you're sexy, smart, funny...and that you have a rockin' bod'."

"I never said _that_!"

"Well you should have!" Jace shoved AJ. "Dude that's my girlfriend!"

"Well she does," AJ shook his head, "Man I envy you, you get to have Clary all to yourself, and I get a tramp. Although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"Dude, just break up with her...I'm pretty sure she has an STD of some kind," Jace said. AJ chuckled then walked off. I turned to look at Jace and smiled. He looked back at me confused, "What?" I took his face in between hands and kissed him, "I love you too Jace." He gave me a ghost of a smile, "I never tried to deny it."

"Mmm you better not."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

"Well, apparently your entire team thinks that I am the hottest girl they've ever seen," I said perplexed. Jace put an arm around my waist, "That's because you are, Clary."

"Ok well I've heard it in three different ways: rockin' bod', goddess, and a chick," I recounted. "Yeah well, the guys have never really been prone to subtlety," Jace said. I nodded and looked all around the living room filled with drunken or stoned teenagers. The party itself was fun, I mean I was having a good time, but the fact that I can't breathe, and that every where I look some one is either having sex, or getting high or drunk doesn't give the party a boost of a good time. It just makes me feel like I'm suffocating. _Damn, my clothes probably smell like alcohol and smoke. Eww, I'm gonna need to wash my clothes three different times just to make sure I get the smell out. Hopefully Jace hasn't been drinking. Surely not, since he's driving everyone home. But I'm still gonna ask just in case. _"Jace?"

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Jace looked at me as if I were crazy, "Of course not, and even if I was it would've been one beer and _maybe_ a margarita, but that's it. I am the designated driver you know." I nodded slowly, "True, but the only ones you're probably going to be driving home tonight will be me and Simon. Izzy and Maia called Alec and Magnus to come pick them up, and Aline will probably stay here until the party ends and hitch a ride in a cab."

"Good, because Aline has a tendency to drink when she goes to parties, and Izzy will just sit there and complain about the party," Jace smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek, "Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else? It's only 2:00; we still have an hour and a half to kill."

"What about your house, I really don't feel like going to my house. If anything my parents will probably be arguing about something, and I really don't want to hear it tonight," I explained. "You shouldn't be hearing it at all. What goes on between your parents should _stay _between your parents," Jace said darkly. "Yeah well it's a long way from staying just between them, but at least they're not together anymore. Anyway let's go find Simon and go home."

* * *

**Ok now I'm going to be narrating! (At this point i think it might be a good idea to listen to any love song)**

"Ugh! Finally, no more people. I was starting to feel claustrophobic," Clary said. "Eh, I'm used to it," Jace murmured. "Yeah, but you go to parties all the time, of course you're going to be used to it."

"You've never been to any parties?" Jace asked. "Even though I was invited to most of them but I never really went, and if I did it was because of Sebastian. Now, never mind about parties and what not," Clary rose up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in close, "Let's go to your room." Jace leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her passionately. His hands traveled down her body until they rested on her hips. Then he went lower and put his arm under her legs and picked her up in his arms bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs to his room. Once in front of his half open bedroom door Jace used his right foot to kick it open then shut it behind them. Jace set Clary down on her feet, but still held her close looking into her eyes. "Clary," he breathed, "Sit down on the bed, I have something I want to give you." Clary pulled back and raised her eyebrows. Jace flashed a crooked smile, "Not like that, I promise, but seriously I want to give you something." Clary blushed and sat down on his bed, folding her hands in her lap. Clary's eyes followed Jace around his room as he looked through his drawers searching desperately for the thing he was going to give to her. After going through each drawer three times each Jace found what he was looking for in the last one. He turned and faced Clary holding a small box in hand, then kneeled in front of her. Clary's eyes went wide and she tensed her heart going up to a million beats per minute. Jace smiled, "Don't worry it's a promise ring," he grabbed Clary's right hand, "And I want you to have it."

"Oh, Jace," Clary whispered. "I realize how cheesy and cliché this is but...Clary I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I want to- no _need _to be with you, and I'm not lying or making a temporary promise," Jace slipped the ring on Clary's ring finger. Clary's eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at him, feeling even more in love with Jace than she had been before. No one had ever done this for her, and this made her feel like the most special person in the entire world. She hadn't known that Jace could be this...well come to think of it she didn't know what this was. All she knew was that nothing could be better than this moment. Just then Jace's hand came up to brush away the tears she hadn't realized were falling from her eyes. "Are you okay Clary?" She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine it's just...are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like you're trapped or anything."

"If I didn't want to do this would I have given you a promise ring Clary?"

Clary let out a soundless laugh, "No, I guess not."

"So, do you accept?" Jace asked hopefully. "What do you think?" Then she leaned forward and kissed Jace, placing both hands on either side of his face. Jace stood, lifting Clary up as he did so, making it easier for him to lay them down on the bed together. They sprawled out on the bed together, tangled up in each other; arms, legs, anything you can think of- but nothing like that. Clary's hands slid down Jace's chest and torso until she reached the hem of his t-shirt, then she froze and took her hands away and sat up. Jace pulled back and sat up as well, taking Clary's hands in his, "Clary, if you're uncomfortable we can stop and I'll take you home, we don't have to do anything."

"No, I want to it's just...you love me right? I mean this isn't just for show?" Clary asked hesitantly. Jace looked at her as though she was crazy. "You're seriously asking me if I love you?" he chuckled soundlessly, "Ok, now I want you to listen to me very closely, There is no one else in the entire world that can ever make me feel like this the way you do."

Clary felt her heart contract at his words, and blushed. So he really did love her? _Take that insane voice! __**Doesn't matter, you'll be heart broken within a week. Just watch, he'll find someone else who "Can't make him feel like this the way you do". **__Shut up, this is mine and Jace's night, and I am not going to let you ruin it. _"Are you okay Clary? You seem kind of...annoyed."

"No, I'm fine it just...I'm nervous." Clary picked at her nails nervously, avoiding Jace's gaze. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek softly, trying to soothe her. "You don't need to be nervous Clary, it's just going to be us," Jace kissed her cheek; "I love you." And that was said that night all that happened was…well I think you can guess what they did.

**Ok guys I'm am super duper sorry that I have not updated in a while I moved and the internet had to be set up again but I swear on the angel that I will try to up date more often and you know that I can't break this swear so if I do tell me please I have no intentions of ending this story yet I still have tons more up my sleeve so bare with me. Anyways review please I miss reading all the ones I get! Bye the way I do not own Super Bass, The Only Exception, The Electric Slide, Down on Me, and everything else I used, including sadly The Mortal Instruments. Oh and by the way the last few chapters have errors in them I know so again just bare with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Clary's p.o.v. **

"_Are you okay Jonathan?" I sat on his bed watching him walk around his room scowling. "Jonny?"_

_He looked at me though the corner of his eye, "Clare-bear there's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?" Jonathan looked hesitant to say anything then he sat down on his bed beside me. He took a deep breath then began, "I'm leaving Clary…tonight."_

"_Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked confused. Jonathan looked at me sadly then looked at the open suitcase on the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head violently. "No, you can't be."_

"_Clare-."_

"_No!"_

"_I'm sorry but-."_

"_But what? You're leaving me here in this hell hole we call home and you're saying that you're sorry!"_

"_Clary you have to understand that-"_

"_Understand what Jonathan? You always told me that you would stay here with me until I graduated from high school and then we would leave together! And now you've decided that you're going to start our plan early and without me!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks non stop. _

"_Believe me Clary I would love to take you with me but I can't," Jonathan said calmly. _

"_And why can't you take me?" I demanded angrily._

"_Because, I wouldn't be able take care of you properly. Hell I'll probably struggle just trying to take care of myself. I love you to pieces Clary but this is for the best…I'm sorry." _

"…_I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" I had never said that to him before because I had never felt that way towards him, but now I do._

My eyes shot open and I was back in Jace's sunlit room instead of my brother's. I tried to think of something other than my painful dream when I felt Jace turn over in bed and put an arm around my waist. I grinned and my thoughts traced all the way back to last night; wonderful, _amazing _last night. Jace shifted again, stretching out on his back taking up most of the bed space. I sat up in bed holding the blankets to my chest, and leaned over planting a small kiss on his lips. He sighed and turned his head to the side so that if his eyes were open he would be staring at the wall and not at the ceiling. Slightly I smiled before looking over the edge of the bed for my discarded clothes left on the floor from last night.

Finding my bra, underwear, and shorts was easy enough, but after about ten minutes of searching for my shirt I ended up settling on Jace's LMFAO T-shirt. Dressed and looking presentable I walked out of Jace's room to go to Izzy's.

I knocked on Isabelle's door a few times before she came and answered it.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Then she looked at me more closely and her jaw dropped. "Get in my room _now_." Izzy took hold of my wrist and yanked me inside her black, golden swirl walled room. She motioned for me to sit down on her bed before grabbing her phone. "Izzy what are you doing?"

"Texting Maia and Aline telling them to come over, we need to talk about this as a group this is huge," she replied quickly.

Not surprisingly Aline and Maia showed up at the house in at least ten minutes tops.

"Okay first things first we need to establish what happened," Isabelle looked at me with a grin plastered on her face, "Our innocent Clarissa is no longer a virgin!"

"Louder Izzy I don't think they heard you…in Uruguay!" I whisper yelled.

"Just be thankful that I didn't text Magnus to come over here as well, we would really be in trouble if I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine whatever, but on a scale of one to ten, could you at least keep your voice level at a four?"

"Fine all right, now back to what we were talking about…..you're no longer a virgin," Izzy said again.

"No, I'm not and I really don't see the significance of all this." I said only slightly annoyed.

"Clary we all thought that you would be the last one out of all of us to get laid by someone, this is one of your greatest moments and we need to discuss this," Maia said like it was an obvious fact. _Should I tell them about what happened before we had sex? The promise ring he gave me was what made last night all the more special, and the fact that….well lets just keep that between Jace and I and inside the bedroom. Eh maybe I'll tell them about the promise ring later unless they see it. _I folded my hands in my lap making sure that I was covering the ring completely and not just partially. But even though I thought I was being nonchalant and sneaky Aline had to pick up on my gesture. "What are you hiding?" she asked one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not hiding anything, why would you ask if I was hiding something." I tried to look like I wasn't suspicious but unfortunately my friends read me all to well, and not only did Aline know that I was trying to hide something but so did Isabelle and Maia. "Yeah, what are you hiding Clary?" Maia asked.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said nervously my voice gradually getting higher.

"Clary I know when you're lying, your voice gets really high pitched and you look elsewhere to avoid eye contact. Seriously what are you hiding?" Maia said sternly. I sighed and held out my right hand where the ring was placed. All three pairs of eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Last night before Jace and I even did anything he gave me a promise ring telling me that he needs to be with me and that this wasn't a temporary promise," I said softly.

"Aww that's so romantic," Maia said examining the ring. "When did he get it?" Aline asked.

"I don't know all I know is that my boyfriend of one month gave me a promise ring."

"Oh I know," Izzy said. I turned to face her, "When?"

"Remember when we went to go visit you at work last week at the mall?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Before we went to your store, I dragged Jace inside Macy's to look at the sales and while I was going through the clothes racks Jace was over in the jewelry section. I didn't really think much of it thought, I just thought it was weird that he was even over there." Isabelle explained.

"Ok, but how is the ring this gorgeous? Jace has always hated anything girly," Aline said.

"Beats me, anyway back to our main discussion," Izzy ordered. Maia and Aline agreed and the three of them turned to face me. I felt like I was a zoo animal being looked at.

"What?" I asked insecurely. "What was it like?" Maia asked curiously.

"Err…I don't know I wasn't necessarily thinking straight." I shifted on the bed uneasily, because this felt worse than being stared at. They wanted me to go into detail, and I really didn't want to. "You guys do I really have to walk you through the entire night?" I whined.

"Yes, this is what girl friends do, we talk about our sex lives as a group," Isabelle said.

"I'm not even sure if Jace and I have a sex life, we've only done it the one time!" I shouted.

"C'mon Clary just tell us, we're all girls here," Aline said trying to reason with me.

"Ok well if you three haven't already noticed I'm not really comfortable right now."

"Fine if you don't want to go complete detail you don't have to," Maia said, "Just answer yes or no questions. How does that sound"

"I guess that's okay," I said reluctantly.

"Okay then we need to start thinking about closed ended questions." Aline said.

"I have one!" Izzy said, "Was Jace good at it?"

I blushed, "Yes."

"On a scale of one to ten how good?" Aline asked.

"What happened to yes or no questions?" I asked.

"Oh calm down its not like we asked you how-," Maia said.

"Maia stop talking before I change my mind and not tell you three anything," I said quickly.

"Okay then last question," Maia said, "Would you do it again?"

"Two words," I said, "Hell. Yes."

* * *

After about thirty minutes of giggling and inappropriate innuendos from Aline I left my three little perverts in Izzy's room and headed back to Jace's room. He was still asleep so I figured I'd be his own personal alarm and stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Rise and shine Jace, its time for you to get up and start your day!"

He pulled the blankets over his head, "No, its not now go away.

I dropped down onto the bed, "Okay, but if I leave we're never going to have sex again."

Jace shot up in bed, "I think I just had a sudden burst of energy," he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Good morning my sweet."

I smiled, "Not exactly what I was going for but I'll take it. Now hurry up and get ready I need to get home a.s.a.p. before my mom decides to call the cops and tells them that I'm missing."

"Don't worry Clary just tell your mother that you stayed the night in Isabelle's room and if she calls then ask Izzy to back up your story I'm pretty sure that she would be more than happy to," Jace said.

"It's not that I'm worried about explaining this to my mom it's the fact that I have to explain this to my dad…wait a minute I thought that you hated liars, why are you encouraging me to lie to my mom?" I asked

"Oh, well because…ok so I don't really have an explanation for this."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Get ready you're my ride home, just like you should've been last night."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Jace smirked.

"Go get ready cocky ass!"

"Well I need my shirt if I'm going to get dressed," slowly Jace smiled, "Unless you need me to help you take it off."

"Quit being inappropriate and get ready," I said taking off his shirt and throwing it at him. Jace winked at me and put on his shirt shaking his hair out. He looked at me, "As much as I love seeing you in your bra, I think that you should put your shirt on."

"I would if I could find it; I was looking for it all over the place earlier and didn't see it anywhere. What did you do with it, throw it out the window?" I said.

"I wasn't necessarily paying attention to anything but you last night so I have no idea what happened to your shirt," Jace said while looping his belt through his jeans.

I sighed, "Well you're no help at all."

"I was going to help you look for your shirt but now I'm not so sure I should, you're probably going to tell me that I'm looking for it the wrong way." Jace said.

"How is there a wrong way to look for a damn shirt Jace?"

"I don't know you tell me," Jace said annoyance clear in his voice. I glared at him before I dropped to my knees to look under the bed for my shirt. And-big surprise-it wasn't there.

I got up from my hands and knees and stomped my foot, "Ugh! Seriously, where did my shirt go, it couldn't have just got up and walked away."

Jace pointed at my foot, one eyebrow rose, "Did you seriously just stamp your foot?"

"Shut up loser I'm not in the mood" I retorted. Jace smiled and came over towards me. He started trailing his fingers up and down my bare arms and began to kiss my collarbone all the way up to my neck.

"Jace if this is your way of trying to calm me down stop, I know you just want to do it again," I said, a small grin playing at the corners of my mouth.

Jace pulled back startled, "I am not turned on."

"Oh?" I turned around and placed my hands on Jace's chest and rose up on my toes to kiss him, softly at first then with a stronger pressure. Jace's arms went around my waist and lifted me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist just as one hand moved to the small of my back, while the other tangled itself in my hair. Jace left my lips and began to plant kisses along my jaw and down my neck then stopped to suck on the place where my neck meets my collarbone. Right then I dropped my legs and began to move slowly towards his bed. Then when Jace's fingers found the clasp of my bra I pulled back and turned us around and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Jace groaned and rested his hands on my hips and leaned up trying to catch my lips in another kiss but I pulled back. I grinned, "So what was that about not being turned on?"

Jace groaned and put a pillow over his face. I laughed and got up off of Jace and sat down beside him cross legged on the bed before taking the pillow of his face. He looked up at me with golden, disappointed eyes; "I wish you weren't always such a tease."

"Aw I'm sorry baby, do you want me to stop?" I asked in a cutesy voice.

"Yes," Jace mumbled.

I smiled and lay down beside him again, "Ok, for you I'll stop."

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "Thank you."

I snuggled into him, "I love you."

Jace kissed the top of my head, "I love you too, more than anything."

Jace laughed.

I looked up at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Guess what I just found."

* * *

_I can not believe that my shirt was under the pillow._ I thought as I unlocked the door to my house. _I could have sworn I looked everywhere. I even looked in the pillow cases. What the crap? *Sigh* oh well. _I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could, but of course that didn't stop my mom from hearing it. She came out from the kitchen, looking extremely upset. _Great now I'm going to get a huge lecture and one month grounding…oh who cares it was worth it! Although I could do without the lecture…damn._

"Clarissa Fray, where on Earth were you last night?" My mother demanded.

"At Izzy's, I spent the night," I said looking at my feet.

"Don't lie to me Clarissa," my mom warned.

"I'm not mom I was really at Isabelle's I swear."

My mother sighed, "Ok then, but this doesn't mean that your off the hook all right….oh and consider yourself lucky. Your father had to go to work early this morning and didn't wait up with me last night, so he doesn't know that you didn't come home last night...and you were really at Isabelle's, you spent the night?"

I nodded, "Yes, I did."

"In her room right?"

"Yep," I stated simply.

Jocelyn studied me, "You had sex with Jace last night didn't you?"

"OH MY GOD," I pressed my lips together and stared at my mother wide eyed. Right then, I could've passed out.

"Don't be surprised you know that I would've found out sooner or later," she said.

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say that I'm ecstatic about the fact that my daughter just lost her virginity, but I'm not mad…I am upset that you lied to me though," my mother answered.

I bit my lip, "Sorry."

Jocelyn sighed, "I know you are but an apology isn't going to cut it, and I know that you lied because you didn't want a lecture, but you're going to get one anyway."

"For lying," I asked expectantly.

"No, I think you've heard that lecture one too many times."

"So this one's for me being late last night?"

"No, although the fact that you're already expecting to hear one or the other is starting to concern me so something is going to have to change here," My mom shook her head. "But that's beside the point, this lecture is different," she gestured to the couch, "Sit down."

I dropped my messenger bag by the stairs and moved to sit down on the couch. Jocelyn sat down beside me and studied me carefully, from head to toe. I averted my eyes so that I didn't have to look my mom directly in the eye.

"You're glowing," my mom stated simply.

I looked at her, "What?"

"I said you're glowing. It's like your own personal light is just…radiating off you."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

My mother shook her head, "No, although it is a little obvious, then again I am your mother so maybe it's just me. Now, I know that you love Jace and he loves you too, and I know that sex is fun-"

"Oh God, mom please never ever say that again," I said genuinely freaked out.

"I'm being serious Clarissa."

"Can you be serious another way then, I'm getting really freaked out and uncomfortable here," I said almost begging. My mother gave me a stern look and I fell silent.

"As I was saying, I know that you love each other but, I don't want this to be an every day thing, or just something to do when you're bored," My mother explained.

"I didn't really think that we were going to do it every day mom," I responded wonder why on earth she thought that we were going to have sex every single day.

"Clary, Jace is a teenage boy, they're always horny."

"I have my own ways of dealing with that mom, so you don't need to worry about that," I replied, holding by a snicker.

My mother raised an eyebrow, "Ok then; oh and the both of you did use protection right?"

"Yes, mom I took my birth control right when I woke up, and he used a…a condom." I winced.

"I just wanted to make sure, and you better keep up with your birth control pills because I'm not taking care of any babies." My mom said seriously.

My jaw dropped, "Uh, mom I'm keeping a close eye on that"

"Using protection is not always going to pull through you know that Clarissa."

"Mom, I'm not going to get pregnant."

My mother stood, "I just needed to make sure," she bent down and kissed my forehead, "I know you love him Clary, but please, be careful not for my sake but for you own." Jocelyn stood up, "Now go up stairs and start getting ready to go out to dinner, your father wants to leave by six."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to go to dinner? I mean dad's the only one who wants to go," I said.

My mom looked at me, "There are things that I've done to protect you Clary, consider this one of them." Then with another kiss on my forehead she turned and walked to her room.

_What did she mean by that?_

* * *

In the end I decided to think about what my mom said later, and worry about what was going to happen at dinner now. This just made my nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach worse. Right after I had came up to my room I started to feel like I was going to throw up or pass out, and it didn't start to get worse until after I started to think about dinner. At first I thought I was just nervous, and I am, but it wasn't just nervousness that I was feeling, it was terror. Sheer terror. I kept thinking about everything that could go wrong, and let me tell you there were way too many; more than there probably should be, but when you go to dinner with my father and he wants to "get to know you better" something is bound to go wrong. But the thing that was eating at me was that if my so called father was normal, none of this would be making me worry.

I sighed and continued to put on the rest of my out fit: Skinny Jeans, my red toms, a ruffled white blouse, and a blue leather jacket from Hot Topic. I kind of looked like the American Flag, but whatever, it didn't really matter to me. I sat down at my vanity table-a birthday gift from one of the neighbors next door that I never really used, except for storage purposes- and looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes were rimmed with dark circles due to lack of sleep and stress, my hair looked a mess, and still a little wet from my shower. I sighed and grabbed my hair brush from one of the drawers and started brushing my hair to where it looked like actual soft curls and not a rat's nest. I parted my hair to the right side and left it that way, not even bothering to put anything in it to dress it up. After examining my reflection, I got up and went over to my window seat, something I usually did when I was stressed or upset. I sat down and stared out my window, watching the sunset over New York. Staring at the horizon gave me a sudden urge to draw a quick sketch of it, and that's exactly what I did. I reached under the cushion that was placed there on the seat and withdrew my sketch pad from underneath. I slid one of my many pencils out of the spiral and flipped open my sketch pad to the next clean page. My hand moved across the page in familiar smooth strokes, leaving behind the outline of houses on the page. The drawing took about ten minutes not including screw-ups, so after I was finished I decided to go through and look at a bunch of old pictures, most of them from the past month in a half were of Jace, which of course wasn't all that surprising, since he was all I felt the need to draw during that time. Although the drawings never quite turned out the way I wanted them to. There was always something specific that I would mess up on, like the angle of cheek bones and jaw, the shapes of his eyes and nose, or the shape of his mouth.

This frustrated me to no end. They never turned out right no matter how many times I tried to get them to be somewhat similar to his features. I pursed my lips and continued on looking at my drawings. A good portion of them were of Sebastian, which didn't really surprise me at all. I don't know I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at him anymore. I shook my head and kept going through the sketch book. A lot of the pages were cover in anime things, or just of fantasies I had, or dreams I had had the night before, but nothing really special though.

I've had this pad for three years so there were tons of drawings to go through, which was sort of frustrating because some of the pages didn't even have drawings just doodles that covered an entire page. I kept skimming through the book barely critiquing myself like I usually did until I saw a drawing that made my heart stop.

It was a drawing of Jonathan. I pressed my lips together and scanned the page thoroughly, looking at every single detail. I got to the bottom of the page and saw a date at the bottom: October 31st, 2007. My memory went back all the way to that night. It was a Wednesday night freshman year, and I was in my room doing homework for French class and Jonathan came into my room to model his Halloween costume for me.

_*Flashback*_

"_All right I'm coming in, don't laugh at me!" Jonathan yelled from outside the doorway. He walked in wearing a Captain Jack Sparrow costume, and I doubled over on my bed in laughter. He grinned, "You said you wouldn't laugh at me."_

_I got up off my bed and walked over to him, "I never said anything Captain Jonathan, but regardless don't make me walk the plank," I dropped to my knees, "I beg of you."_

_Jonathan rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet, "Quit being weird and tell me what you think of my costume."_

"_I think you look like a dork who's trying too hard to impress Kaelie," I grinned. _

_Jonathan frowned, "What do you know you're a fifteen year old girl."_

"_Hey you said you wanted my opinion and I gave you my opinion. But anyway why don't you just ask Kaelie out you've know her for like ever."_

"_It's complicated kiddo; let's just put it that way."_

"_Complicated? How is asking her out complicated? You're not in high school anymore so this should be a breeze," I said._

_Jonathan ignored this, "So why aren't you doing anything tonight? No one asked you out on a hot date. What about that guy you like, what's his name Sebastian?"_

_I pushed him, "Shut up I do not like him."_

"_Yeah right, you looked like you were about to pass out when he came into Luke's bookstore the other day. Oh and you better be careful, or else Simon's going to get jealous," Jonny teased._

"_Shut up! Simon doesn't like me, and I don't like Sebastian," I said defensively._

"_Ok, you don't like Sebastian and Simon doesn't like you," Jonathan said._

_I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you be at that frat party at your friend Meliorn's apartment right now?"_

"_Not until 8:00," Jonny studied me, "Do you want to come with me?"_

_I looked up startled, "You want me to go to a college party with you?"_

"_Yeah, why not, it'll be fun."_

"_Um, you do realize that mom would kill us right?"_

"_You're with me, I won't let anything happen to you," Jonathan said casually._

_*End of Flashback*_

I of course didn't go, being the goody two shoes I was back then, now if anyone offered me to go to a casino in Vegas I would go in a heart beat and not think about the consequences.

I ran my fingers over the page lightly, tears blurring my vision. I kept blinking rapidly trying to get the tears to go away but one by one they slowly fell down my cheeks. This was it, my breaking point, my acceptance. Jonathan was gone and he was never coming back. Ever. I dropped the sketch book on the floor and hid my face in my hands, the pain of missing Jonathan nearly killing me.

_I love you! _My mind cried out. _I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't hate you! I'm sorry! Come back please come back. For me, please! I need you, mom needs you! Please! _

Sobs racked my body, and I let myself fall into nothingness. If Jonathan wasn't here then why bother. _Jace. _It was a soft whisper in the back of my mind. Yes, for him. He was my only reason for anything right now. But for some reason; it didn't matter to me right now.

Then as if a sudden wave hit me, I fell over and landed on my side on the floor. My fingers felt for the sketch pad, and I pulled it towards my chest hugging it to myself, curling up in a small, tight ball. It was all I could do to stop myself from pulling out my hair, or punching a wall, basically just doing anything that could harm myself, or damage something.

I laid there on the floor crying for a good ten minutes before my mom called. I sat up on my knees and grabbed my phone off the bed, "Hello?"

"Clary, are you okay you sound like you've been crying?"

"I'm fine I just a, sneezed is all," I lied.

"Okay then…anyway I had to leave, Luke needed a hand at the book store for a bit, but I'll be home soon okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said quietly."

"Bye sweetie," then she hung up. I threw my phone back on the bed, and sat back on my knees when something hit me. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and retrieved my phone off my bed and ran out of my room, down the hallway to my father's room.

I paused in the middle of the room searching for his laptop when I found it lying on his suitcase. I exhaled and picked it up, sitting on his bed, and balancing the computer on my lap.

The computer seemed to take forever, even though my dad had gotten one of the fastest processors for it. Finally his wallpaper showed up on the screen and I started looking through his documents and personal files until I found what I was looking for. Jonathan's number.

I grabbed my phone and quickly typed in his number before I closed out of everything leaving only the programs that were already open alone. I set my dad's laptop back on his suitcase again and ran back to my room shutting the door behind me. I sat back down at the window seat and pressed the call button waiting there in silence listening to the familiar telephone ring. The phone rang for a while until it gave me Jonathan's voicemail. My heart tightened when I heard his voice.

_What up? This is Jonathan leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can bye. __**Beep.**_

I took a deep breath, "Hey Jonny…this is Clary," tears started to run down my cheeks and I took the phone away from my ear to compose myself, though it didn't really work because my voice still wavered, "I just wanted to tell you that, I don't hate you, and that I miss you. I'm not sure if this even matters to you but I need you, life isn't the same without you. And mom doesn't want to admit it but she needs and misses you too. Jonathan….I want you to come back, I didn't mean what I said to you, I'm so sorry" I sobbed, "I'm so so sorry. I just hated that you were leaving me, but I could never hate you I love you. Just please come back for me please. I'm feeling _really _alone right now, and you're the only person I can think of…anyway you don't have to call back, I just needed you to know how I felt...bye."

I hung up and sat there in silence for a while, before getting up and going to the bathroom to clear my face of any signs that I just had a breakdown.

**Jonathan's p.o.v.**

I unlocked the door to my apartment walking in and kicking off my shoes by the coat rack. I grabbed my phone off its charger figuring that it should be charged enough for me to use it, and headed to the kitchen to get a beer. I had barely even taken one drink when my phone notified me that I had a voicemail. My brow furrowed and pressed the button to listen to it putting the call on speaker phone.

"_Hey Jonny…this is Clary,"_ My eyes widened and I dropped my beer bottle, "_I just wanted to tell you that, I don't hate you, and that I miss you. I'm not sure if this even matters to you but I need you, life isn't the same without you. And mom doesn't want to admit it but she needs and misses you too. Jonathan….I want you to come back, I didn't mean what I said to you, I'm so sorry," _Clary sobbed_, "I'm so so sorry. I just hated that you were leaving me, but I could never hate you I love you. Just please come back for me please. I'm feeling really alone right now, and you're the only person I can think of…anyway you don't have to call back, I just needed you to know how I felt...bye."_

The call ended and I stood there in my kitchen stunned. _Clary called me. She actually called me. After everything, she called me...well damn._

**So how was that? Did you love me did you hate me? Anyhoo sorry that I haven't updated, for some reason computers seem to hate me this year and I have no idea why I haven't done anything bad to them…at least I'm pretty sure. Oh well. Oh and before you get all 'where's the dinner date' that is going to be in the next chapter, and who knows maybe Jonathan (sneaky smile). Oh and I know this is kinda late but when I use Madison Square garden in the story I know I'm using it wrong, for some reason I keep mixing it up with an actual garden, probably because it has garden in the name but whatever. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Clary's p.o.v.**

"Clary honey is Jace on his way?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, he just called me saying that he's about five minutes away, he got stuck in traffic," I replied.

"Okay, good, we don't need your father getting impatient," My mother said relieved.

"Clarissa is Jace almost here?" My father asked.

"Yeah he should be here in a couple of minutes," I said sounding anxious even to my own ears.

_**Ding dong.**_

"And there he is, I'll go get the door," I said my heart beat going wild. I opened the door to see Jace wearing dark blue jeans, boots, and a dark green button down shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. He grinned when he saw me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my lips lightly, "Hey."

I blushed, "Hey."

Jace pulled back a little and smirked, "You're wearing white?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing just seems odd, you know since you're not a virgin anymore," he said a little too loudly.

My eyes widened, "Jace shut up," I hissed.

He laughed, "I took your virtue."

"Well I took yours," I told him. That shut him up, and he looked down at me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and took hold of his hand and lead him into the living room.

Right when my father saw Jace and I walk into the room he stood up giving us the fakest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. I set my jaw and looked else ware before I gave myself the motivation to glare at him.

_Clary, stay calm, you're not going to make this harder than it already is. Now, just take in a few deep breaths and everything should be fine. Oh who am I kidding, I feel sick to my stomach. Maybe I should put on a fake smile like my dad. Nah, hiding something would just make things worse. Although I do have a tendency to do that a lot….oh well I guess I'll just wing it.__** Just be ready for your relationship with Jace to be destroyed. **_I blinked in surprise at the little voice and ground my teeth together. _Go away creepy voice! You're making things worse. _I thought back. _**No, I'm just making you see things realistically that's the only reason you want me to go away. You need to stop dreaming of a Hallmark Family Clary, you're never going to get it no matter how hard you try. **_Then the voice faded away just as quickly as it came and I took a deep breath to clear my head. I looked at Jace and he gave me a small, reassuring smile. My heartbeat stuttered and I moved closer towards him feeling almost immediately calm.

"Wonderful, your boyfriend was able to make it Clarissa," Valentine looked at Jace, "I hear you got stuck in traffic, how bad was it?"

"Uh, pretty bad, they were doing a lot of road work, plus there was a carrack so…" Jace said with a hint of nervousness that only the people who really knew him would notice.

My father smiled, "Well at least you made it, better late than never right? Now what are we waiting for lets go."

**Jonathan p.o.v.**

"I just don't see why this is the end of the world for you. I figured you'd be happy that Clary called," Kaelie said. I looked at my girlfriend of one year. She sat in the rolling chair next to the computer, her legs tucked under her.

I sighed, "Kaelie I'm not sure how I feel. All I know is that my little sister just called me in tears. I not sure if I should be broken hearted, or happy, or angry-"

"Who says you can't feel multiple emotions?" She asked.

"What?"

Kaelie shook her head and muttered, "I swear, you know all about computers and music yet when it comes to feelings its like you're trying to learn Greek."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked only slightly offended.

"Ugh! You're so absent minded sometimes it's not even funny, anyway that's not the point," Kaelie said exasperated.

"Soo what is your point?"

"Clary just called you out of the blue Jonathan its okay that you're confused."

"Okay well that answers one question but I still have one more," I said.

"And that is?"

"What am I supposed to do? Do I need to call her back or, should I do something else?"

Kaelie got up from the chair and came towards me. She pushed some hair out of my face and put her fore finger under my chin to force me to look at her, "Whatever you think is the right choice…just as long as it's not creepy."

I scowled at her and she smiled then walked into the kitchen to most likely get some thing to drink. I let out a long breath before flopping down on the couch like I usually did when I was frustrated. In the kitchen I heard Kaelie rummaging through cabinets and the clanking of pots and glass cups. The noise was so familiar that I had to let a small smile settle itself on my lips.

It faded as quickly as it came and I took a deep breath to clear my mind to let myself think of possible ways to contact Clary.

_I could call her back; wait no it's too soon. I could write her a letter…no that's really stupid. Oh I know! I could go on the radio and….no wait that's creepy. Wait a minute!_

"Hey Kaelie?" I called.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Don't you have a cousin that goes to St. Xavier's?"

"Yeah…..why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because, isn't she a senior like Clary?" I asked.

"…Please don't make this creepy."

"Does she have a Facebook?"

"…This just got creepy," I heard Kaelie mutter.

"Just tell me, please!"

"Why do you need to know?" Kaelie shouted.

"This is a life or death situation!"

"Everything is life or death for you!"

"Kaelie!"

"Yes, she is and in case you're wondering she works at Bed, Bath, and beyond," she snapped. I got up and went into the kitchen to join my girlfriend and found her stirring something in a pot, scowling as she did so. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, "Kaelie please, I need to contact Clary and I could do without the sarcasm."

Kaelie sighed, "Yes, Rio is a senior, but why do want to know if she has a Facebook?"

"I want to see if she's friends with Clary on there."

"Okay I'm not proud about what I'm about to say, but can't you just ask Meliorn to hack into Clary's account for you?"

"….Oooh yeeaah."

Kaelie waved me away with a hand, "Well go on then, go off into the world and be the huge creeper that you are."

"I am not a creeper," I said defensively.

"Okay Jon, whatever you say."

**Clary's p.o.v.**

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die,_ _I'm gonna die, I AM GOING TO DIE. Why me? Why my dad? Why Jace? Why NOW? _I let my head fall back against the wall Jace and I were leaning on and he looked over at me and flashed me a small smile. My heart stuttered and I gave him a small smile in return, taking his hand in mine hoping that it will relieve my worry. Thankfully it did stop the erratic beating of my heart and I let out a slightly relieved breath…that is until my father came back smiling like he just made a big accomplishment. My muscles tensed once more, and I glared at my father.

"I found us the perfect table; it gives a great view of New York," he said a little too cheerfully.

My mother gave a sorry excuse for a happy, content smile, "How wonderful," she looked over at me and Jace, "let's go then." Jace and I both nodded before he stood up straight and pulled me over to his side, putting an arm around my waist. I blushed as he leaned over to kiss me on the top of the head and my mom's eyes softened while my father tried to look okay with the situation. Jace stood up and pulled me even closer to his side as if he never wanted to let go.

My father cleared his throat, "Well come along then, we don't want anyone to take our table." He turned abruptly on his heel to walk in the other direction with his shoulders set with a little too much pride and his hands curled into tight fists.

* * *

"See? The perfect table," my dad grinned. I turned away wanting to make a smartass remark but held back and gave a small nod like my mother. Jace on the other hand grinned back at my father. _Aw, so he's actually trying to impress my dad for him to like him that's sweet, and such a waste of time all at once. _I was taken out of my thought as I felt Jace's hand on my arm gesturing for me to sit down at the chair he had pulled out for me next to him and my mom. I gave him a small smile and shook my head at the corny gesture.

Then our waitress came to take our drink order.

_Oh. My. God._

"Hi welcome to Alicante, my name is Maia and I'll be your server this evening. So, what would you guys like to drink?" She turned to look at me first so I decided to be a difficult customer and took my time deciding.

"Uumm…you know I can't decide if I want the root beer or-"

Jace who was playing with the pepper shaker nudged me playfully and smiled, "Hurry up and order, you're taking up our beautiful waitress's time."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll have some coke." Maia grinned, obviously thinking of something else and Jace dropped the shaker in a fit of laughter causing pepper to go every where, which made him sneeze several times, which made me and Maia start to laugh. It wasn't really all that funny but hey, we're weird like that.

Once I calmed down I looked over at Jace, "Way to go smart one."

He took a deep breath to compose himself and sneezed once more before speaking, "Hey I'm not the one asking for coke."

"Fine then," I turned back to Maia, "I'll have a coca cola."

Maia nodded while scribbling on her black note pad, "Okay and what about you," she looked at Jace. He smiled, "I'll have a Tea."

I gave him a weird look, "Tea? How manly," I muttered.

"Hey it is high in anti-oxidants! Plus coach wants us to be ready for anything during the game this Friday, recruiters are going to be sitting in the crowd so hopefully we win district again."

I smiled, "You don't have to win district to get recruited, all you have to do is play as hard and as well as you can and you'll be a shoe-in. And even if you don't get chosen it's not going to be the end of the world."

Jace looked at me, "It might be."

"What do you mean?"

Jace grabbed my hand, "Well, I mean I hope we're still together by the time we leave for college and if we are…I want to be as close to you as possible and this college is only 600 miles away from the college you'll be going to."

My heart contracted at his explanation, and I turned away just as a blush crept up my face. I hadn't been prepared for him to say that, let alone in front of parents, but that just goes to show how much he loves me and how much he would do for me. _But…giving up a better college than the one coming to his game just for me…I'm not sure I can let him do that_.

I looked up at Maia for a comment but she just gave me a warm smile and shrugged then turned to my mother to gather her drink order.

Maia put the ball point of her pen on the note bad, "And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have some tea as well," my mother answered kindly.

"Okay and I forgot to ask you this," Maia gestured to Jace, "Will that be sweet or un-sweet?"

Both Jace and my mom said un-sweet, and Maia quickly scribbled them down then turned to my father.

"And what would you like to drink Sir?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne," he smiled.

Maia nodded, "Okay and do any of you want any appetizers?"

"No thank you," Jocelyn said.

"Alright then I'll be right out with your drinks."

And Maia walked off towards the back to get our drinks.

**Jonathan's p.o.v.**

"Ugh, I regret ever giving you this idea Jonathan; do you really have to do this?" Kaelie asked.

"Like you said Kaelie, you're the one who gave me this brilliant idea and if it weren't for you I would probably be calling her back instead of doing this, so you have no one to blame but yourself," I answered only somewhat teasingly.

Kaelie scowled, "Gee thanks."

I winked at her, "Anytime babe," and I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes at me and walked back into the living room to go stand by Meliorn, who was at the computer typing and clicking the mouse in intense concentration. I followed Kaelie and did the same thing she did only I was actually curious in what Meliorn was doing.  
I leaned over his shoulder, "How's it coming along man?"

He glanced up at me, "Great all I need to do is look up the rest of Clary's information in this folder that's loading and we are set to get into anything she has an account in or anything she has access to, even any of the files St. Xavier has on her. It's like we have complete and total access to the computer version of your sister, which we do."

Kaelie looked between me and Meliorn, "That sounds unbelievably creepy you guys. Honestly Jon can't you just call her like a normal person?"

I stood up and looked my girlfriend in the eye, "Look Kae at first calling her sounded like a good decision but now just talking to her over the phone doesn't seem like enough, I need to see her. You heard the phone call yourself she wants me to come back and I will. She's my little sister Kaelie you have to understand that."

Kaelie sighed, "I do understand Jon, but I just don't want the two of you to get in any trouble. Are you completely sure that the both of you know exactly what you are doing?"

Behind us Meliorn scoffed, "Of course we know what we're doing Kaelie I'm a technology major and I find it insulting that you would insinuate such a thing."

Kaelie shoved his head forward, "Oh shut up techno and finish stalking Clary."

"Techno? You haven't called me that since high school."

Kaelie looked at him, "Does it really matter?"

Meliorn stopped typing for a moment, "No, not really, but it is nice to hear it again, anyway I'm all done Jonny boy so you can look at your sister's Facebook."

I grinned, "Thanks man, is there anything I can do to pay you back, you know besides calling you techno again."

"Nah, bringing a family back together is reward enough…although if you were to be my wing man and talk to that cute cashier where you work then I wouldn't object."

I was about to reply to his not so subtle joke when Kaelie laughed.

"Ha! Jonathan as a wing man, are you serious? It took him 5 years alone to ask me out, are you sure you're making the wisest choice?"

I looked at Kaelie offensively, "Hey now I got you didn't I?"

"Technically I got you and I stand by what I said," then she added quickly, "but its not like I don't love you which would be worse now wouldn't it?"

I glared, "So now you're saying that without you I would be nothing?"

"I did not say that! …but it was unintentionally implied and- I did nothing wrong but stick my foot in my mouth so don't guilt me into apologizing Jonathan."

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too baby."

Kaelie stepped out from under my arm, "Finish stalking your sister, and then help me clean the kitchen and bedroom; later creepers."

"Later Kae!" Meliorn called after her.

She stuck her arm up and turned it around in a half goodbye wave before disappearing behind the hallway wall.

Meliorn cleared his throat, "So, are you ready to see what your sister looks like and find out what she's been up to all these years?"

I looked at Meliorn and the computer screen steadily, "As I'll ever be."

"Okay then," he answered while logging into Clary's Facebook account, "Hear you go."

Techno stood up and moved out of my way so I could sit down. After sitting down my hand moved the mouse to look at her pictures…and I was somewhat surprised at what I found.

_Wow…Clare-bear certainly grew up._

_She's the spitting of our mother... Don't get me wrong she always looked like mom but…she could be her clone._

"Huh, she certainly is a beautiful young woman," Kaelie said looking over my shoulder.

"Clary's always been beautiful…" I said softly.

"Well yeah but, she certainly filled out well. She has a figure now and she doesn't have as many freckles as she used to. Remember how you used to tease her about it, you called her freckles."

I chuckled quietly, "Yeah, her cheeks always turned red with anger too, and then when I called her cheeky she would punch me."

"Haha! Oh yeah, I remember when you would come to school with small fisted bruises on your upper arms; you winced every time you moved," Meliorn laughed.

I smiled a little, "Yeah, Clary was small but she sure could pack a punch couldn't she?"

Kaelie gave me a small smile, "True, now, Mel and I will leave you alone so that you can-."

"No, no its fine stay, both of you," I said."

Kaelie eyed me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said only half aware of what I was actually saying.

"Okay, but say the word and we'll leave alone Jon," Meliorn said.

I nodded and muttered a 'sure' then kept studying Clary's wall and profile.

_Statuses:_

_About to go out to eat with my Parents and my bf at __**Alicante**__ smh wish me luck_

_LMFAO! Simon just told some random guy that he was pregnant with their baby but he was leaving him to go live with his mother and that when the baby was born and if he didn't pay child support he would sue his ass…the guy just looked at him like WTF but it was even more hilarious when the dude's girlfriend walked away totally freaked out XD_

_At __**Madison Square Garden **__for prom with my friends and the bf__**! **__Oh Yeeaah!_

_Just got home from watching 'Don't be Afraid of the Dark' at the dollar movie and I keep hearing noises O_O...Pray for me..._

_So my mom and Luke think that Coke is just good ole' Coca-Cola smh Adults these days_

_They're called railings Jace they keep you from falling down the stairs just like you did that's why they are there duh! _

_Playing catch with Aline's little sister while her little brother does his homework:  
Aline: *loses both balls*  
Veronica: I'll go get them! (Comes back with both balls in hand) I got our balls  
Aline and I: Lmao XD_

"Well, at least we know she hasn't changed, she's still the same goofy Clary we know and love," Kaelie said. Then she reached over and pointed to the left hand corner of the screen, "And from the looks of her profile picture that's more than likely her boyfriend."

I looked to where Kae was pointing and she didn't even have to state the fact that it was Clary's boyfriend because she was kissing the guy in the picture. _So she's dating blonde huh? I figured she'd be dating—what's his name—Sebastian! She sure did seem to be in love with him before I left. Who knows maybe she was telling the truth when she told me that she didn't like him. Ah, well doesn't matter anyway, as long as she's happy. _

"Click on his name up top and let's see what he looks like and who he is," Meliorn said.

I shook my head, "No, we'll do that later, I want to finish looking at Clary's profile."

Meliorn nodded and backed up again to give me and Kaelie some more room.

Her pictures were pretty much the same as any other girl's. There were pictures of her and her friends making either kissy faces, posing in the mirror, goofy faces, or just a normal smiling picture. Then there were some of just her all by herself, some with mom, and then there were some of her and her boyfriend.

_Huh, so that's what he looks like; I guess he's a good looking dude; I don't swing that way soo…_

I shrugged and kept going through Clary's pictures getting to some older ones, some of them including Sebastian.

_Ha! I knew it, I was right! She did like him! But she does have a new boyfriend now so something must have happened. Eh, I'll find out later._

"Clary seems to be really happy, I mean she's doing well, she got accepted to the college she wanted to go to, and she has a boyfriend, a job, great friends…I think she's managed really well," Kaelie said, trying to be positive.

"Yeah, well that's Clary, never letting anything get in her way," I said proud of my sister.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Meliorn asked

I looked up at my best-friend and girlfriend slowly, "I'm going to go back home to see Clary."

**Clary's p.o.v. **

_God please kill me now! I beg of you! _

For the past forty-five minutes since our food got here my dad had been asking Jace all sorts of question like what Robert and Maryse did, if he had a job and if so where, if he liked school, what kind of grades he got, what college exactly was going to his game, what his plans were for the future, what career he wanted to pursue, blah blah blah.

But that wasn't the worst part, oh no, the worst part was when he started to ask questions about our relationship starting with, 'What did you think of my daughter when you two first met?' and ending with his recent question, 'Would you ever consider marrying Clary in the future?'

That one nearly made me die from choking on my food, which gave Jace a reason to not answer it right away.

He looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, my hand pressed against my chest. "Yeah," I answered a little hoarsely, "I'm fine, I just uh, swallowed the wrong way."

Jace still looked at me with a little bit of worry, "Are you sure, your face is all red."

I looked at him and gave him the most genuine looking smile I could manage without letting him know that I just basically had a heart attack from my dad's question aside from choking.

"I'm fine Jace, really," I paused not really wanting to say what I had to, "keep talking to my dad."

Jace's eyes widened, clearly remembering my father's question; then he faced my father again "Oh right, now about your question Mr. Morgenstern; Clary and I haven't really talked about anything relatively close to marriage."

"Yes, but would you consider marrying her? Is what I asked," my father said, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Jace cleared his throat before answering, "Well, that all depends on if we're still together in the future, and if that's the case then yes, I would probably ask Clary to marry me."

He looked at me towards the end of his explanation, his eyes filled with nothing but love for me, and of course I blushed and looked away.

_I'll have to talk to him about that later. _I thought to myself.

I looked back at my parents. My mother looked completely surprised by Jace's answer, while my father on the other hand looked none too happy by what he heard.

But even so he still found his voice long enough to speak, "Well, that's…wonderful I suppose; so long as you don't get married too early, I would like for my daughter to stay innocent for a few more years."

My fork clattered down onto my plate, and Jace looked down at his plate, taking a bite of his food.

I looked at my mother whose eyes had gone wide from astonishment. She looked back at me and noticed my horrified looked and said something.

"Valentine, was that really necessary? I'm sure they wouldn't do anything like that, I mean they're still so young."

Valentine looked annoyed that my mother had spoken but answered her anyway, "Jocelyn, it doesn't matter if they're still young, both of them are adults, they have the authority to do what ever they want."

My mother looked scary calm, "Yes, but I raised her; I know for a fact that she would never-,"

"_You _raised her? Pardon me but I seem to recall me being apart of that."

My parents were silent; the fire of anger blazing in both their eyes.

_Dammit mom, _please _not here, not in front of all these people, and definitely not in front of Jace._

Jace looked at me and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I looked up at him and tried to smile but failed miserably. He gave me a sympathetic, loving smile and kissed the top of my head.

_Where is Maia when I need her the most? She's the only one I can really talk to about this; she's known me long enough so she'd know exactly what to say._

As if on cue she came up to our table, her "work" smile plastered on her face.

"Is everyone doing okay over here? Do any of you need a refill?"

My mom looked up at here and said in the calmest voice should manage, "We're fine thank you."

"Ok, just call on me when you're ready for your check," Maia said.

Valentine smiled, "We'll do that."

Maia smiled again then turned around to assist the other table.

_Well, I guess now is the best time as any to try to get her to come and talk to me in private._

I stood up, "Um, I'll be right back I just have to go to the _restroom," _I said, putting emphasis on 'restroom', "I drank to much soda so…really gotta go to the _restroom_."

Jace looked at me weird, "But you've only had one glass."

"Yeah, but I have a bladder the size of a peanut so I'm going to the _restroom_."

Jace gave me another look, "Why do you keep saying restroom?"

"Nothing I just really have to go to the bathroom, the john, el baño," I said gesturing in the direction of the bathroom.

Jace shrugged then turned back around in his chair mouthing an '_ookaay'._

I smiled at my bewildered parents then turned around to look at Maia who just gave me a 'really?' look.

'_Just meet me in there', _I mouthed.

* * *

"So, what's the problem? Is dinner not going well?" Maia asked as soon as she walked into the bathroom, "And they only gave me ten minutes to be in here so were kind of on time restraint."

"That's fine, I just needed to get away from my parents," I said locking the bathroom door.

"And you left Jace _there_? What kind of a girlfriend are you? Wait a minute did you just lock the door?"

"Maia that is _not _the point," I said exasperated.

"Right, sorry, anyway what's going on?" Maia sat down on the counter, swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Let's see, where should I begin? Okay, so my dad starting asking Jace all sorts of personal questions, then he started asking questions about our relationship."

"Oh man that had to suck," Maia said her eyes wide.

"Oh no, it gets worse, much worse," I said sitting down on the counter next to her.

"What did your dad say?"

"He asked Jace if he would ever consider marrying me in the future."

Maia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Damn, I knew your dad was a bigot but he's just being a dickhead now."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still not done. After Jace answered—and extremely well if I might add— my dad said and I quote 'That's wonderful I suppose; so long as you don't get married too early, I would like for my daughter to stay innocent for a few more years.'"

Maia burst out laughing uncontrollably and I hit here on the arm.

"Maia shut up it's not funny!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I know and I really am sorry sweetie," she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a hug, "I was just laughing at the reality of that completely wrong statement."

"I swear to god Maia I'll-."

"Oh calm down, you enjoyed losing your V card and you know it," Maia grinned.

"Maia!" I whined.

"Okay okay okay, back to seriousness; everything is going to be okay, it doesn't matter what your dad says, and he's only here for the time being. And think about it this way; once we graduate next month we my friend are free bitches."

I smiled, "Hell yeah we are."

Maia grinned again, "That's my girl, now go back out there and kick some ass!"

I laughed and hopped off the counter simultaneously with Maia.

She stretched her arms out in front of her, "Embrace me"

I shook my head; ever since we went to go see the newest Sherlock Holmes movie she had been saying that every time she hugged someone.

I walked into her arms and returned her hug.

* * *

"Clary are you ready to go or do you want to finish eating?" My mom asked.

I looked at my plate of half eaten food and placed my hand over my stomach.

_I'm not really hungry so I might as well just say I'm ready._

"Um, I'm ready to go," I looked over at Jace, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then, I guess lets leave," I said.

"All right," my father turned his head to call for Maia, "Waitress!"

"Yes?" Maia asked.

"We're ready for the check," my mother said sweetly.

"All right, I'll be right back," Maia started toward the cash register but not before giving me a wink.

* * *

"So, what did you think of dinner with my parents?" I asked Jace while sitting on the porch swing.

He hesitated, "It was…interesting."

I laughed softly, "I'm sorry it was awkward for you, I really didn't expect my dad to ask about our relationship's future."

Jace shook his head, "Its fine, I think I could've answered that a lot better though."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I think you answered perfectly."

He chuckled, "Yeah well…"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

Jace leaned back in the swing and pulled me to his chest, "Is this a trick question?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just answer me."

He sighed, "Yes, someday if we're still together, I would want to marry you."

I tilted my head up and kissed the underside of his jaw since that was as far as I could reach, "Too bad my parents are home and we're too far away from your bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because, that answer just earned you some bedly alone time with me," I replied simply.

"Bedly alone time...ooh...damn, that sounds like a stupendous time," Jace said.

I giggled, "Maybe tomorrow since seniors don't have to go to school on Monday. How does that sound?"

"Excellent, and what time tomorrow?"

"Mmm…how does twelve sound?" I asked.

"Twelve sounds wonderful; and may I ask how long this get together will last?" Jace asked.

"We'll see," I said.

Jace stood up, "Very well then, and if I may, my fair maiden, ask for a kiss before I return to my dwelling for a rest?"

I gave him a look, "Quit sounding like you're from the Victorian era…or Shakespearian time…or…you know what whatever; either way you sound weird and too much like Mr. Starkweather"

Jace placed a hand over his heart, Clarissa darling, must you be so cruel?"

"Stop Jace."

"Clarissa my love-."

"Don't you dare start quoting poetry," I said.

"How-."

"Okay that's it, no more sex for you," I said shaking my head.

"All right I'll stop! Just don't deprive me from my needs," Jace pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going inside now."

"Now hold on just a second, I still haven't gotten my kiss yet."

Jace took my hands in his and pulled me towards him before he let go and put his arms around my waist.

I tangled my hands in his hair and stood up on my tip toes while Jace brought his hands up to cup my face and leaned in the rest of the way.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was enough to make my heart race and make my legs feel unsteady.

Jace pulled away much too early for my liking, and traced my cheekbones with the tips of his fingers and rested his forehead against mine.

"I have to go," he whispered.

I nodded, "All right, bye."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest," I love you too."

Jace grabbed my face again, "Tomorrow, remember that; I'll even come over and drag you over to my house if I have to."

I giggled and placed my hands over his, "Don't worry I won't forget."

Jace grinned and pulled away from me then started walking down the stairs

* * *

After watching Jace get into his car-which I guess depending on how you looked at it, could be sort of weird- I went back inside to the kitchen where my parents were having a heated debate. Which still isn't good but its better than having to listen to them yell at each other.

I walked in feeling uneasy because walking in on them when they were arguing about something wasn't something you did; what you did was wait until they were done and then try to forget about it afterwards. It wasn't the smartest thing, but it was either that or deal with everyone else on my block who heard them going at it.

"Hey mom, dad," I said in the most quiet voice.

My mother stopped mid sentence and turned to look at me, "Clary, I thought you were in your room."

"No, I was outside with Jace he just left…is everything okay? Is there something that I should know?"

"Clary honey, I'll tell you about it later, but right now would you please go to your room while you father and I finish our discussion," my mother said trying to sound calm.

"There's no need to send Clarissa to her room Jocelyn," Valentine said.

"Valentine-," my mom tried to protest.

"Let her stay Jocelyn, she needs to know."

"Know what?" I asked, "Mom?"

My mother said nothing; she only looked at my father with an acid glare.

"Clarissa, how much do you love that boy?"

My heart beat went wild, "Why?"

"Just answer the question Clarissa," my father demanded.

I hesitated for a moment but then I answered, "With all my heart."

Valentine shook his head, "Now you see; that's a bad answer."

My teeth started to chatter and my knees started buckling, "What do you mean? Mom what is he talking about?"

"Clary sweetheart, I—."

"Shut up Jocelyn," my father said sharply then turned back to me, "What I mean Clary is that it's too bad that you feel that way about your boyfriend because you see; you are no longer allowed to see him."

At that moment I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, "_What?"_

"It's for you own good Clary."

"For my own good? Dad I-."

"You what? You love him? Clarissa you don't have the slightest idea on what exactly love is."

"I know enough," I said shakily.

"You know nothing about the wickedness of love Clarissa. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

"You're lying," my voice rose.

"Am I? Or do you simply just not want to believe it?" My father asked menacingly.

"No, everything you're telling me, everything you believe in is not true. I am not the one who knows nothing about love Valentine; _you_ know nothing about love," I spat out furiously.

Valentine raised an eyebrow, "Don't I?"

"No, you don't," I said my voice only slightly wavering.

"And why is that Clary?"

"Because if you knew what love is, this fucked up family would still be together," I said, saying a cuss word I hardly ever used.

"How _dare _you speak to me that way!"

I gave a bitchy smile, "I can speak to you anyway I want to, I'm eighteen… and you're not my father."

He rolled his eyes, "Quit being dramatic Clarissa and just do as I say and everything will be fine. You can have a future without that boy. If you stay with him you'll be worthless, and held back."

Something in me cracked and I exploded on Valentine, "Worthless? Held back? If anything Jace had made my life so much better. I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I can actually be myself when I'm around him. Not some helpless little girl that doesn't know anything. You have no right to tell me what to do. Mom got custody of me _not_ you, and besides I'm an adult already, I can do just about anything I want to. You made all our lives a living hell and for what? Nothing. So you can go ahead and tell me that I'm worthless, and that I'll never amount to anything, and that I'm stupid and naïve, but I won't care, I won't listen. I know _exactly _what you are Valentine, and I'm not afraid of you. So go ahead, hit me, push me, shoot me, do whatever the hell it is you want, and I will call the police and tell them everything you've done to my family. And your ass will be put exactly where it needs to be; in jail with every other psycho in the state."

For a moment he just looked at me. Saying nothing and doing nothing…then he advanced on me, grabbing for my throat. And then my mother jumped between us blocking me with her body, a knife in her right hand.

"Don't you dare, touch my daughter," my mother hissed.

"What exactly do you think you can do with that knife Jocelyn?"

She held it up to his throat, "Enough."

Valentine spit in her face, "Both of you can die a torturous death."

"And you can burn forever in hell," I said darkly.

Valentine stepped away from us and left, but not without giving us one last glare.

* * *

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, you better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand, to my heart I must be true._

I was relaxing, after five hours of being with Jace believe me I needed it. It wasn't like the entire time we were doing it, it's just…the five times we did were something else.

I dug my spoon into the tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and brought up a huge spoon full to my mouth. I was just about finished finishing off the rest of the ice cream, when the door bell rang.

I sighed not wanting to get up, "The doors open!"

I turned back to _Grease_- one of my favorite movies ever- and faintly I heard the door open and close, hearing heavy foot steps coming through the entry way.

_It's probably Luke; he knows where the emergency key is. _I thought.

_You're the one that I want. (You are the one I want.) Hoo hoo hoo honey, the one that I want, (You are the one I want) hoo hoo hoo, the one I need, oh yes indeed._

I had only a little bit of ice cream left, and I held the spoon in my mouth while I searched around me for the remote to raise the volume when I heard a deep voice. It was familiar, but not quite recognizable.

"The remote's sticking out from between the cushions Clare."

I looked up to thank what I still thought was Luke, but it wasn't him and my jaw dropped, and the spoon fell out of my mouth and onto the couch.

Jonathan stood beside the couch, the sun's rays reflecting off the windows and onto his pale blonde hair.

I stood up and stared at him from the other side of the couch.

He grinned, "Hey little sister."

I continued to look at Jon in surprise when for some odd reason, anger shot through me and slowly I reached for the tub of ice cream.

I threw Jonathan an acid glare and threw the ice cream at him, "You bastard!"

Jonathan tried to dodge the flying tub of ice cream but it still hit him in the chest, and then tried to dodge me when I tackled him down but failed. He wasn't the most coordinated person in the world.

I didn't hold back on hitting him; I just lost it and I started hitting him every way I could think of, with my fists, a pillow, the spoon, the remote, I even used the empty tub of ice cream.

"You come back after two freaking years!" I shouted.

"And all you have to say is 'hey little sister'?" I said slowing my hits.

Jonathan pushed me to the side so that he could get up, "I didn't know what to say, so I figured a casual hello would have been better than nothing."

"I guess so but…"

He pushed hair away from my face, "But what?"

Tears sprang to my eyes and I threw my arms around him sobbing into his chest.

I wanted to say something, anything. But I couldn't, all I could was sit there in his arms and cry my eyes out. And Jonathan didn't mind. He just sat there on the floor with me, cradling me in his arms, rocking me back in fourth whispering to me in my ear that everything was okay, that he was home now…that he wasn't going to leave me alone again. Ever.

And for the first time in a long time, my heart felt whole again.

**Okay so I can't express how sorry I am about the two month wait but hopefully the chapter makes up for it. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jonathan's p.o.v**

I took hold of Clary by her shoulders and held her at arms length pushing hair out of her face, "This wasn't the welcoming party I expected."

Clary used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, "You do realize that you came here unexpectedly right?"

"Well yeah but I figured that you and mom would run into my arms and hug me and kiss me and throw me a party, maybe even a miniature parade."

Clary made a face and hit me with a pillow. I smiled and playfully tugged at a piece of her faintly died green hair. She looked different. Not the way I remembered her anyway. When I left she was a freckled, awkward, redheaded girl who wore jeans and simple t-shirts. Now she was a senior who wears makeup, has died her hair, has a boyfriend, is in a band, has a full ride scholarship to college…and is a rocker chick.

_What happened to you?_

Clary waved a hand in front of my face, "Heelloo, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head, "No, you're fine it's just…you've changed."

Clary pushed hair away from her face and sat back on her hands, "Well yeah, is that bad?"

"Well no but…why?"

"What do you mean why?" her brow furrowed.

"I _mean _what happened to the t-shirt and jeans Clary? The girl who never did anything bad, and did everything that she was told, the girl that I used to call princess strawberry when we'd play tea party."

Clary brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She bit her lip, "She's not completely gone…its just no one just really sees her anymore."

"Why not," I wondered.

"Because," Clary mumbled.

"Because why?"

"Because that's not who I am any more Jonny! You said it yourself I've changed, I'm not shy, careful, sweet little Clary," she paused, "Look I'm not a child anymore; I've grown up. I'm sorry if you're disappointed." Clary looked down and glided her hands against the rug, which thanks to mom's slight OCD looked like new.

I put an arm around Clary's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I could never be disappointed in you. I'm proud of you. But I am going to miss Strawberry Short Cake."

Clary sighed, "No one calls me that anymore."

"Seems to me like no one even remembers the old Clary anymore…will you please just tell me why?" I asked.

Clary bit her lip and looked away, "You have to understand Jonathan that you and mom were my whole world and when you left and broke up everything mom withdrew from the world and I was alone for a long _long _time. I couldn't take it so I got depressed—."

"You didn't do anything to yourself did you?" I asked horrified.

"What? No. Just because I had depression doesn't mean that I cut myself or went suicidal. Not that that's anything to take lightly, but that's not the point. Anyway, at first I would wake up in the middle of the night crying or something and then I would go to your room, curl up on your bed and fall asleep. I ate less and lost weight too; I would talk to people but not well, and then I just stopped talking all together," Clary swallowed, "And then one day when mom was out of town and I was watching this re-run of ICarly, I snapped."

I must've looked amused because Clary rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish! In the show the girl has an older brother and the way they acted when they were together reminded me of us so I got upset. And I figured that anything that reminded me of you should be destroyed."

My eyes widened, "What did you do to my stuff?!"

Clary stared at me, "Really that's what you care about?"

My cleared my throat, "Sorry."

Clary let out an exasperated breath just like she used to do when she was little and I would do something wrong while playing dress up.

"I swear Jon…_anyway_ when I _tried _to do something to your stuff I could bring myself to do it so then I looked at myself in the mirror and figured that the way I looked was apart of you too so I had Simon's sister streak my hair green and black and Maia wanted to change too so the both of us went to go buy new clothes and now here I am."

I studied her slowly, "So you changed because of me?"

Clary nodded, "I didn't want anything from my past life to be apart of my future so I decided to break out of my shell, get better grades, and do something with my life besides be miserable. Until about a month ago when everything went down hill because dad came back, and my mind decided to remember you again."

"Wait dad came back?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to make "amends" with me but that never happened…wait I thought dad said you forgave him or something?"

I shook my head, "I accepted his apology on _my _behalf but I'll never forgive him for what he did to you and mom, pretty much to the family for that matter."

Clary looked down, "I can't ever forgive him."

I reached out and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and pulled her into my lap again, pushing hair back from her face and kissing the top of her head the way I used to do when she was little.

She scrubbed fiercely at her eyes and snorted, "God why do I keep crying? I should be happy that you're here not knee deep in tears."

I played with her hair, "Its fine, crying when you're upset is just who you are."

Clary laughed humorlessly just before her jaw dropped and her eyes flew wide, "Oh my god, what are we going to do about mom?"

"Eh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said tying a knot in her hair like I used to do when she was in middle school.

Clary wacked my hand away and put her hair up in a messy bun that way I wouldn't mess with it. She hugged me, "Please don't die, you just got here and I don't want you to go."

I chuckled then stood up to stretch my cramping legs, "C'mon, mom can't seriously be _that _bad; it's been two years."

"Exactly, so I highly doubt that mom is going to be all peachy keen when she sees you," Clary looked around the living room, "Also I pretty much trashed the place when I kicked you're ass, so she's going to be very pissed."

I reached out and tugged on a piece of her loose hair, "Like I said we will cross that bridge when we get there…and you did not kick my ass; I let you hit me and I wasn't even ready."

Clary scoffed, "Suuure."

"Fine I'll prove it then."

"Are you ready?"

"Psh, yeah," I said. My little sister smirked right before she knocked me down. I tried to fight back, but it did no good; she still managed to pin me to the ground with out any effort. _When did she get so strong?_

I sucked in a breath, "We never speak of this again."

Clary laughed and got off of me, "Fine, but just know that this can be used as black mail."

* * *

In the end we ended up cleaning the living room so that by the time mom came home the house wouldn't be trashed. Although there was a huge stain on the sofa from the ice cream that Clary threw at me. After about ten minutes of arguing on what to do about the stain we figured that we would just try and hide it so we flipped the cushion. Now we were doing what we used to do back when Clary and I were younger: lying sprawled out on the couch with Clary's legs thrown over mine while watching old sixties cartoons on boomerang. Except now Clary was paying more attention to her phone than she was the TV or me for that matter.

"So how's Simon?" I asked her deciding to make conversation instead of just sitting there in silence.

Clary looked up from her phone, "He's fine, and just so you know he did like me and we did date for a while after I found out."

I grinned, "I new it!"

Clary punched me playfully in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"By the way, how long is a while in dating terms?"

My little sister looked thoughtful, "The summer before sophomore year and the entire first month of school then we broke up and to be honest it wasn't really dating it was more like friends with benefits."

"I could've gone my entire life without hearing that," I said scowling.

Clary giggled, "No! Not like those type of benefits we were more like make out buddies."

"Still didn't need to hear that."

"Whatever, I'm not a child anymore I can do whatever I want."

I ignored this, "So what about Sebastian?"

Clary frowned, "We're…okay I guess."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well he uh…cheated on me."

It was my turn to frown, "Why the hell would he do that?"

Clary shrugged, "Because we were having some problems with our relationship so I decided that we take a break and I guess he thought that meant that we were actually broken up so he made out with another girl. Then after that we really broke up."

I patted her knee, "I'm sorry baby girl."

Clary's lips curved into a small smile, "Its okay I have someone else anyway, someone better."

"Do you just jump around from guy to guy?" I asked.

"Did you just call me a whore?" Clary asked.

"No! I just mean that it seems like you have a line of guys waiting for you."

Clary shrugged, "Not really…well there are guys that think I'm hot but they just wanna "get it in" if you know what I mean."

I threw my hands up, "Okay that's it, starting tomorrow I'm going to your school and chopping off any guy's balls that look at you like you're a piece of meat."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down its not like I'm still a virgin anyway."

"What! When did this happen!?"

"Saturday night."

"Who violated you and took your innocence?" I demanded.

"Napoleon Dynamite, Jonathan," Clary said sarcastically.

"I was being serious."

"So was I."

I looked at my little sister, "You said that sarcastically."

Clary smirked, "Yeah, so?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Okay look, all I wanna know is who took your virginity that way I can track them down and kill them."

"All the more reason not to tell you," Clary said.

"Then why did you tell me that you weren't a virgin any more? We could have avoided all of this, and I could still look at you without thinking about where the sicko touched you."

Clary put her phone down and looked at me, "Quit over reacting; it's not that big of a deal and anyway when I get older and have kids you were gonna know that I had sex. So think of this as tearing off the band aide early."

I slumped down in my seat, "I still don't like this."

"You don't have to; you just have to accept it."

* * *

_My room…it's…_bare_._

I had been standing in my room for over fifteen minutes just staring at the plain, dark red walls and I still couldn't comprehend why Clary and my mom cleared it out. Well no, I mean I get why they did it but…did they have to get rid of all the furniture? I mean did my bed, drawers, shelves, desk, and TV remind them _that much _of me? I looked in my closet one more time not even sure why because I know that when my mom and sister cleared out my room they cleaned out my closet as well. With another sigh I sat down at my window seat since it was the only place in my room that was still there; probably because it's attached to the wall and I have a feeling that if it wasn't this would be gone too. I leaned back against the wall and ran my hands over my face and sighed for the millionth time and closed my eyes. And that's exactly when Clary decided to burst into my room knocking down several empty boxes; probably the ones that were used to pack up my room.

"Mom is home!"

I shrugged, "Okay so?"

I ignored the jolt of nervousness that shot through me and kept my facial expression as neutral as possible. As if I didn't care. Which I did, leaving my mom was just as hard as leaving Clary if not harder. She was the woman who gave me life and loved me and Clary unconditionally, enough for both her and my dad. My mother protected me as much as she could and I repaid her by leaving her and Clary with that monster my sister and I call dad. When I was driving over here I had prepared a speech for her and Clary telling them that I was sorry for leaving and that it broke my heart when I did so. But that had all flew out of my head when I reached the front door of the house, and at least when I saw Clary I said hi. Now with my mother I'm terrified that she won't forgive me, or make me leave.

I looked up to find a quizzical looking Clary.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you're just not listening to me because you're thinking of something else and now I know how people feel when I do the same thing."

"Oh, sorry."

Clary shook her head, "It's okay," she grabbed my arm, "but you need to hide."

I brushed her hand off my arm, "Why? There's no point in doing it. Hiding will just make things worse, and I rather face mom now rather than later. No sense in holding it off."

Clary pulled back and frowned. I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"She won't kill me Clarissa; she doesn't have anger issues like you."

Now Clary glared at me, "_Don't call me Clarissa."_

I was about to reply when my mom's voice sounded over.

"Clary I though I told you to come help me with the groceries!"

Clary ran to the door and stood under the frame, "Sorry mom!"

"Its fine there weren't that many anyway…what are you doing upstairs? You left the TV on."

"I uh, came up here to get a book; I didn't wanna watch TV anymore!" Clary rolled her eyes obviously thinking that she could've come up with a better lie.

It was quiet for a moment then my mother spoke, "Okay but hurry, I don't want you wasting electricity. And when you're done come into the kitchen and help me with dinner!"

"Actually Maia and Simon wanted to get Chinese take out and watch old horror movies and some anime. Can I go?"

My eyes widened, "You're going to leave me alone with her?"

Clary at me and smirked, "I thought you said you weren't nervous?"

"I figured you knew I was lying!"

Clary rolled her eyes then walked out of my room and started down the stairs.

"_Clary!_" I hissed, "_Clary!"_

I felt my phone buzz in my jeans pocket and I reached in to pull it out. It was a text from Clary.

'_What the hell do you want?! I'm going to talk to mom that way it'll ease the blow when you show your face to her!'_

I rolled my eyes and typed my reply.

'_Gee thanks little sis.'_

'_Your welcome! 3 ;)'_

'_:P'_

I sighed then started towards the stairs when my phone buzzed again.

'_Don't come down stairs.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_You know damn well why not!"_

'_I hate you.'_

'_No you don't.'_

I let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the edge of my window seat. Which was an extremely bad idea considering that there had always been a nail that stuck out from the seat. The nail pricked my leg and I yelped. This again was another bad Idea.

Pots and pans stopped clanking from down stairs, and I went completely still. Then my mother, "What was that?"

"What was what mom?" Clary's voice sounded panicked.

"That sound just now, it sounded like someone yelled."

"I didn't hear anything mom."

"Well I did Clarissa and it sounded like it came from upstairs."

I heard footsteps near the staircase and my heart stopped beating.

Clary spoke and to my ears she sounded frantic, "Mom nothing is upstairs. You're just hearing things because you've been so tired lately. Now come one, I want to her about what happened at Luke's; it sounded interesting."

My mother's voice perked up, "Ok so you know how you're always joking around saying that Luke and I would make a cute couple?"

Clary sounded genuinely interested now, "Yeeaah…"

I leaned out of my room trying to get a better ear shot.

"Well your godfather and I were talking, and he asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with him this weekend."

Clary squealed, "Oh my- wait you said yes right? Please tell me you said yes."

"I told him that I would think about it."

It sounded like Clary slammed her hand down on the island in the kitchen, "What is there to think about? You've known him since you guys were in high school! There's no one better for you to fall in love with than him!" Clary's voice dropped, "If you don't say yes to Luke,_ I personally will kill you_."

My mom laughed, "Well if you put it like _that. _All right I'll call him later and say yes"

"Yay!"

I grinned and moved fully out of my room to lean against the wall. But apparently my bad idea streak was still going because I knocked down the crystal vase in the hall way.

My mom sounded irritated now, "Okay now I know I'm not hearing things now Clarissa; is someone upstairs?"

"No."

"Clarissa Fray if your boyfriend is upstairs and you're lying to me you are going to be in a heap of trouble."

"Mom no one is-."

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me anything then I'll go upstairs and find out what's going on myself."

"Mom-."

"_Quiet Clarissa_."

Clary bit her lip and looked up at me and waved her hand motioning for me to go hide. I looked around frantically wondering if I should pick up the broken shards of the vase of just run and hide. _Probably best if I go hide._

I brushed away the broken crystal and began to quietly jog-or what passed for it-when clumsy me tripped on the rung and fell flat on my face. My heart rate kept speeding up then stopping every few seconds as I scrambled to get to my feet and hide in the closet next to me.

Then my mother spoke.

"S-stop right there."

I froze mid crouch and inhaled sharply.

"Mom," Clary said, "Mom put down the bat it doesn't look like he has a weapon."

"Just because you don't see it Clary doesn't mean that it's not there," my mom pressed the bat against my lower back, "Now you, turn around; I want to see your face."

I gulped but did nothing, afraid of what would happen.

"Fine have it your way."

I don't know what my mom did but apparently it was enough for Clary to freak out.  
"Mom no! Don't hit him!"

"Clary why are you protecting this man?"

"Well because…"

"Because why?"

"Because that's Jonathan!" Clary blurted.

My mother scoffed, "What, Clarissa that isn't Jonathan."

"Yes it is."

"Clary no–."

"Then why does he have that little cow lick going on with his hair just like Jon, and why does he have the America shaped birth mark on the back of his neck?"

It sounded like my mother dropped the bat and she started to walk towards me. Once my mother stood before me she paled and her jaw dropped. It was like she had no color left and she was transparent.

Jocelyn lifted her hand as if she wanted to touch me but pulled back and averted her gaze to the floor. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at me, "_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_. Did you break my crystal vase?"

_Ok so that wasn't what I was expecting to hear._

My mother was looking me straight in the eye now, "Answer me Jonathan."

I panicked and pointed at my sister, "Clary made me!"

Clary's jaw dropped and she made that offended noise that a lot of girls do. The one that's sort of like a huff and a scoff put together, a little high pitched.

"I didn't make you do anything, and if you had just stayed in your room like I told you to none of this would have happened!" my little sister said.

My mother turned on Clary, "Wait a minute; you knew that Jonathan was here and you didn't tell me?"

Clary smirked, "Pft no…"

"_Clarissa_."

"Yeah he's been here about an hour."

Now it was my turn to be offended, "Hey! I wouldn't even be here if you didn't call me yesterday."

"You called him?" my mother asked.

Clary gave me an annoyed look, "Really you have to keep talking?"

"Well it's true."

"I called you to tell you that I was sorry; not that I wanted you to hop in your car and rush over."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm sorry that I wanted to come home and see my family I haven't seen in three years. And you did tell me to come back with your 'Jonathan I want you to come back, I'm sorry I didn't mean it-."

"Jon you just said that the reason you came back was because I called you…so which one is it? Did you come back just because I called you, or did you come back because you wanted to. And don't lie," Clary said looking a lot like mom.

I hesitated before I answered which is probably one of the worst things I could've done. It only made Clary even more disappointed…or angry it was sort of hard to tell when she got upset. Especially in the early stages of her mood.

"Well," Clary said expectantly, "I'm waiting, or are you even going to answer me? You're probably going to walk away like you always do."

I looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

But Clary ignored my question, "Admit it Jon, if I hadn't called you, you wouldn't have come back."

"That's not true," I said trying to defend myself.

Clary just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

I stepped around and tried to look my little sister in the eye, "Its not true Clary. I promise you–."

She cut me off with a sharp and humorless laugh, "Oh you promise me now? Well then I should believe you if you promise me… I know how you are with promises big brother, you never keep them."

I was astonished. Where did all this come from? Just a minute a go she was happy to see me. Now she's acting as if I was the one who killed old yeller. I took a step toward my sister and she took a step back.

I sucked in a breath, "I'm telling you the truth Clary. I wanted to come back on my own accord. It killed me not to see you and mom every day…I thought about the two of you all the time."

"Then if you missed us so much like you said, why didn't you try to keep in touch or try to visit huh? I'm pretty sure you don't live that far away from here. What's an hour of your life for you to see your _only_ family?"

Then for the first time since Clary and I started talking my mother spoke, "Clary, that's enough, now go down stairs and do what I asked of you earlier."

Clary shook her head, "No."

My mom gave Clary a stern look, "Clarissa–."

"Mom why don't you tell Jonathan how you used to cry for hours on end when he left. How neither of us would even speak to another person for days unless they spoke to us. Tell him how he broke up our little family when he knew that we were already so close to being shattered into nothing."

Jocelyn looked away from the both of us with tears in her eyes. I on the other hand just stared at Clary with blank astonishment. Still not knowing where the out burst came from. But when I spoke my voice sounded fine. Steady and clear.

"Clare bear I'm sorry; I didn't know–."

Clary scoffed, "Well how could you. You weren't here for any of it."

"Clary–."

"Jonathan! It almost physically hurt not knowing where you were, not knowing what you were doing…not knowing what happened to you," tears were rolling down Clary's cheeks now, her green eyes full of pain.

"Clare bear," I whispered, "I'm so so sorry."

"Bull shit."

"Clarissa, language," my mom warned.

"Mom when Jonathan left everyone kept telling us to talk about it. Well it's been three damn years so let's start talking." Clary looked back at me and glared.

I shrugged and looked back at her square in the eye, "Go ahead Clary, tell me how you feel; I'm all ears."

"Fine then; I think that when you left you were being selfish and immature. You weren't thinking of anybody but yourself. You weren't thinking of mom, you weren't thinking of me, just you."

"Clary I told you that I did it to protect you," I replied.

"Protect me from _what_? Mom and dad were already divorced and we hadn't seen dad at all; he hardly ever visited so please tell me big brother what it was you were protecting me from? And if you were protecting me, why did you leave?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times before I finally faced the fact that I had nothing to say to reassure her.

In the beginning after I had left I told myself that what I was doing was right. I had always felt that she was so dependent on me that she would end up being that way as she got older. So telling myself that my leaving was for Clary made it easier to do so. And she did become independent. She had lots of friends, a job, and she was going to college in the fall which is fantastic, but my leaving did something I didn't ever want to happen…she hates me. Even though she said she doesn't.

Clary let out a humorless laugh, "You can't tell me can you? Probably because you have nothing else to say just like I though." She turned to our mother, "Can I go over to Jace's?"

Mom looked surprised, "What about Maia and Simon?"

"Change of plans. Simon's going out with Isabelle and Maia has stuff for the dance team."

"Maia's on the dance team?"

"Yeah, she has been since freshmen year. Anyway can I go?" Clary asked hopefully.

Jocelyn sighed, "I suppose; he's probably the only person you want to be around right now."

"I always want to be around him… I'll see you later mom," Clary looked at me for a moment then sped down the stairs.

I turned to my mother, "Who is Jace?"

My mom smiled a little, "I figured Clary would have told you. Jace is her boyfriend, they've been together for a month now and they're head over heels in love with each other."

"But it's only been a month."

"Yes well what can you do about it? You can't stop love."

"So you're okay with it?" I asked.

"Well it scares me sometimes how much she loves him, but when I see the way they look at each other…"

"How do they look at each other?" I wanted to know.

Jocelyn looked like she was struggling to find the right words. "It's like the entire world disappears around them and it's just him and Clary. It's very…intense. Now come down stairs and help me with dinner. How does pasta sound?"

I smiled, "Pasta sounds great."

"Wonderful, now come and help me with the noodles."

My mom was just about to go down stairs when I stopped her, "Hey mom?"

She turned around to look at me curiously, "Yes?"

I hesitated, "I meant it."

"Meant what baby?"

"That I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened. And she placed both hands at the side of my face and looked me in the eye. "Now you listen to me Jonathan. There is no need for you to apologize. I know that you feel bad and–."

"So, you're not mad?" I asked.

My mother sighed, "At first I was. I mean you left without even explaining to me why; you never tried to contact us to tell us you were fine. It scared me half to death, but then I realized that if this was what you needed then I was going to half to let you go. Jonathan, no matter what you do and not matter how mad I get; I'll always forgive you… Now do you want that pasta or not?"

**Clary's p.o.v**

_Oh God! Why did I have to get mad at him? I was happy that he was here. Ugh! Why did I get mad? *Sigh* Whatever. I going to see Jace, he'll take my mind off of all this. Man, I'm probably a horrible person for thinking this but…I need distraction sex. Hopefully Jace is up for it…oh who am I kidding, he'll probably rip my clothes off with his teeth._

I walked up the steps towards the great mahogany door and rang the doorbell twice hoping that it would be Jace opening the door. And, thank God, he did. Although he did look confused.

"Clary? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

I huffed, "I'm mad."

Jace looked concerned now, "What are you mad about?"

I shook my head, "Nothing important."

"But Clary–."

I pushed him inside and shut the door behind us.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace looked surprised but I could tell that he was intrigued by my aggressive side.

"I don't want to talk about it. Listen Jace, right now all I need is a distraction," I started backing up onto the staircase while pulling Jace by the collar of his t-shirt. I leaned in closer, "And that distraction is you."

Jace's eyes were burning with intensity when I finally kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Jace's hands went from my hair to my hips where he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands in his hair as he kissed down my throat.

"Jace?"

"Mmm."

"Is anyone home?"

He pulled back breathless, "Not a soul."

I dropped my legs and grabbed his hands. I grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

"You are the best girlfriend ever!"

I giggled and tugged on a piece of his hair. "Really this is the only reason why?" I asked teasingly.

Jace smiled and moved to wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my chest. He kissed my chest, "You know that I love you and don't just want you for sex."

I giggled again, "I know."

Jace sat up and kissed my cheek, "So are you going to tell me why you were mad?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, "Okay, don't freak out okay?"

Jace smiled, "Don't give me a reason to freak out okay?"

I kissed his cheek, "My brother came back today."

My boyfriend looked up and just stared at me. Not a blank stare, not an angry stare, not a loving stare just...a stare.

My eyes searched his face, "Jace? Are you going to say something?"

He cleared his throat, "Your brother's here? As in, at your house here?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"And you're here because…"

I grabbed the pillow I was resting my head on and covered my face with it.

Jace took it from me and kissed my nose, "Claary."

I turned over to lie on my stomach and he kissed my bare back, "Claaarrryyy."

I took back the pillow he took away from me and covered my head. Jace laughed lightly and started trailing kisses from my lower back up. I shivered as he kissed the expanse of my shoulders and ran his hand up and down my right side. Jace took the pillow away again and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Clarissa," he whispered. I groaned and turned over and laid on my back. Jace grinned at me and leaned over to kiss me on the nose again. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. My boyfriend laughed and pulled me on top of him, kissing the top of my head.

"Can you talk to me?" he asked.

"Jace, I really don't wanna talk about it."

His arms tightened around me, "Pleeaase? You'll feel better."

I sighed, "I don't know…"

Jace looked like he got an idea and he went over to his dresser and pulled out something from his bottom drawer. He looked at it for a moment before he came back to bed and handed it to me.

It was the picture of him and his parents that I had found before we got together.

I looked up at him in confusion, "What's this for?"

Jace shrugged, "I figured it could be a tick for a tack. If you tell me what happened with your brother and everything that happened with your parents last night…I'll tell you truthfully about my past. Deal?"

Now it was my turn to kiss his nose, "Fine I'll tell you what happened."

Jace moved against the headboard and looked at me expectantly. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

I smiled and moved over to sit next to Jace. I took his hand in mine and started tracing intricate shapes on his palm. "Well I guess I should start from last night after you left so… Okay, after you left I went back inside to hear my parents fighting and when I went inside the kitchen they stopped talking. When I asked them what was going on my mom tried to tell me but my dad intervened and he asked me how much I loved you. I told him that I loved you with all my heart and he told me that was a bad answer."

Jace looked offended, "What!? I though he liked me? And telling him that you love me with all you heart is not a bad answer! It is a fantastic answer; who better to love than me?"

I blinked, "Right now Jace I'm thinking of ten other guys…although three of them are Channing Tatum and two of them are Chris Evans."

"Who's Chris Evans?"

I looked at Jace like he was crazy, "The guy who plays Capitan America!"

"Oooh yeah…"

"Anyway as I was saying, after I told my dad that he said that I was never allowed to see you again."

Jace looked angry, "Clary is you dad still staying at your house? Are you sneaking out to come see me? Are we Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um okay…no, no, and in Romeo and Juliet neither of their families knew they were together. You of all people ought to know that."

"Clary if I wanted to I could quote one of Romeo's many monologues by heart."

I held up a hand, "Please don't. Besides Romeo and Juliet doesn't even apply to this situation."

Jace smirked, "Afraid you wont be able to control yourself if I do?"

I snorted, "Yeah that's it."

He kissed my cheek, "Finish telling me what happened."

"Okay, so after my dad forbid me to see you I pretty much lost it and told him off."

Jace grinned brightly at me, "What did you say?"

I looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Ah…in short I told "daddy" what I thought of him and if he did anything else to my family I'd make sure he ended up in jail."

Jace's face fell a little," You can't tell me word for word?"

I traced his cheek bone with the tips of my finger tips, "You're only disappointed that I can't tell you what I said because Valentine doesn't like you."

Jace shrugged, "Likeable people like me are liked it's just a fact."

I rolled my eyes, "Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?"

He shrugged again, "For ugly people. The meek may inherit the earth, but at the moment it belongs to the conceited. Like me."

Again I rolled my eyes, but let what my self absorbed boyfriend just said go.

"Anyway," I continued, "To answer your earlier question, I would tell you word for word, but…I don't know it was like I was on hyper drive. There was so much adrenaline going through me I felt like I was flying. It was incredible. And my mom, oh my god Jace my mom was amazing. Right when my dad was about to do something my mom got in front of me and held a knife to his throat."

Jace laughed at my enthusiasm and kissed my temple. He pulled me into his arms and played with my hair, "By the way what was your dad going to do?"

I shook my head, "Not important. Now do you want to hear about my brother or not?"

Jace laughed again, "Yes I want to know."

"Okay, so basically last night before dinner I called him-Jonathan- and told him that I wanted to come home."

Jace looked at me with concern, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "I don't know. I mean I know why I did it but I figured that he would just listen to the message and that would be the end of it. I wasn't planning on telling anyone that I had called my estranged older brother. That little secret was meant for me and for me only. But he actually came back…and at first I was a little mad so I hit him a couple of times, but then I was so happy and ecstatic that he was here. It was like everything was back to normal. We were sitting on the couch watching cartoons like we used to and talking to him was easy; nothing was hard or forced. Then my mom came home and she found us out after he made a ton of noise breaking her vase. After that we just stood there in the upstairs hallway trying to be nonchalant while my mother was interrogating us and then for some odd reason…anger just shot through me and I got mad at Jon. I pretty much told him off, and I don't even know for what. I was so happy and then just like that I wasn't. I was angry and hurt and for some reason my brain felt the need to let my brother know that. And now I'm sitting here with you telling you all this."

Jace inhaled and exhaled before replying, "Do you have any idea why you got so angry?"

I hesitated, "I guess…there's still a part of me that's still furious at him for leaving me alone. I thought that I had forgiven him but apparently…"

Jace held me close and kissed the top of my head, "Apparently what?"

I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath before letting it out. I looked back up at Jace and he looked back at me with love and warmth. My heart swelled and I wrapped my arms around him. This had to be one of the things that I loved about him. Whenever he looks at me it's always with love or adoration, never anything else, just that.

I sighed, "I don't know! I honestly do not know how I feel about my brother being back in my life again. The situation is so…_surreal_."

Jace took my hand in his, "You'll sort this out; I know you will. You always do."

I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his chest, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too."

I stretched up and kissed his cheek. Laying my head on his shoulder I whispered into his ear, "Your turn."

Jace sighed and ran his thumb over my knuckles, "Where do you want me to start?"

I put my free hand over our joined ones and looked him in the eyes. "How about you start by telling me how old you really were when you came to live with the Lightwoods?

Again Jace sighed, "I was ten. And while we're hovering around the subject the Lightwoods didn't necessarily adopt me. They were my appointed guardians; I was sent here."

"Why?"

Jace looked at me through lowered lashes, "I guess this is the best place to tell you everything." He cleared his throat nervously, "Okay. The people in the picture with me are my actual parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale."

"Are they…alive?" I asked cautiously.

Jace shook his head, "No."

I put my hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

He placed his hand over mine, "Don't be."

"How did they…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

"Let me start from the beginning, okay?"

I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"All right, so my father and mother got married against my grandparents wishes. My mother's parents not my father's. My father's parents adored my mother, treated her like she was their own daughter. But my mother's parents however, didn't approve of their relationship. They liked my father as person, but since my mother came from a very wealthy family they'd rather her be with a man with money. Some one who was deserving of my mother. Now my mother had always been so obedient but she couldn't stand the thought of being away from my father. So she took all the money that her parents had put into her trust fund and she and my father eloped. The only ones who knew about their marriage were my father's parents and because Robert was my father's best friend, the Lightwoods. After they eloped my parents bought a condo with the trust fund money and my father got a job as an assistant for this CEO of some company. Then soon enough after a year passed my mom got pregnant with me and nine months later I was born.

For the next couple of years my family was happy but then my grandfather had a heart attack and passed away, and a couple of months later the company my dad worked for was sued and shut down and my father was laid off. The entire time my father was looking for a job we had to dip into the trust fund money that my mom had to make ends meet and soon enough we had to sell the condo and move in with my grandmother. It was hard but we pulled through. After a while Robert told my dad that he could try and find something at the law firm but my dad turned it down saying he wanted to make it on his own. Then a later that year I started school and we were almost out of my mom's money so she got a job as a waitress and at the time I didn't know but my dad was taking loans and doing jobs for some people. Nothing bad, just running numbers for them and stuff, but my dad still had to pay off the loans so he did handy work for people in the neighborhood.

Things were…okay I guess, for a while, nothing happened so I assumed that our lives were getting better. But I couldn't have been more wrong. The guys my dad took loans from were getting impatient and demanded their money telling my dad he had three months. So my mom took on another job as a cashier somewhere and my grandmother helped out as well. But the three months were almost up and my dad went to go talk to those men to see if we could get more time…my dad was gone for about three days when my family found out that those men that my father worked for owed a lot of money to some other guys and those debts were long over due. So that day my father went to go talk to the people he worked for was the day that the other guys came for their money. My dad was shot and instantly killed. When my mother found out she…pretty much lost it, but she didn't show it around me. She held herself together for my sake but at night I would hear her crying through the bedroom walls. Then one day I guess my mother couldn't take it anymore. She told me she was going over to an old friend's house, but instead she went to the beach house her parents owned and she slit her wrists and bled to death. My grandmother told me she died in a car accident, but I could tell that she knew what really happened.

It was hard to see my grandmother so heartbroken. With my grandfather, father, and mother gone I was the only family she had left. I had my other grandparents, but they didn't want anything to do with my parents or me when my mother married my father. Either way all we had were each other and my grandmother did her best by me for the next two years. Again I thought my life was getting better, but then when I turned ten my grandmother got breast cancer and was put in the hospital. That's when the Lightwoods became my appointed guardians. I didn't want to leave my grandmother though, she was all I had and she was slowly slipping through my fingers. But she told me that no matter what happened to me throughout he rest of my life that she, my mother and father would always be there no matter what and that she loved me. She also told me that my future needed to be better than what my parent's was. That I needed to make my life better for me and for anyone that I love, so I promised her that I would and that I loved her too…six moths later she passed away and for the last couple of years, I've lived here."

As Jace finished, he was looking out his window, his face dry and clear of any tears. I took his face in between my hands and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and leaned my forehead against his.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Jace kissed my nose and stroked my hair softly, "I thought I told you not to be."

"And I thought you knew that I don't always do what I'm told."

Jace smiled tenderly and hugged me tightly to him, "I love you, you difficult, stubborn, gorgeous girl."

I giggled, "What I'm not a woman?"

He laughed, "Oh you're a woman all right. Believe me."

I grinned up at him and curled up into his side.

I poked him in the chest, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What do you think your parents and your grandmother would have thought of me? Would they have liked me?" I asked quietly.

Jace rolled over so that he was hovering over me, "I think they would have absolutely loved you; the way I do. Well," he amended, "not _exactly_ like I do, but they would have adored you. You're amazing, how could anybody not love you?"

I giggled, "You're making me sound like I'm an angel or something."

He ducked his head down and kissed my cheek, "You _are_ an angel."

"No, I'm not Jace. I'm completely ordinary and–."

Jace cut me off with a kiss, "Shut up and take the compliment."

I grinned, "Well if you insist."

I reached up and brought him down to me again. The kiss was passionate, and it was probably enough to start another round if my phone hadn't started to ring. Jace reached over to grab my phone off his bedside table and handed it to me as he kissed down my throat.

I slid the answer call button across the screen, "Hello?"

"Clary?" it was my mother.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost ten o'clock and it's a school night. You need to come home."

Jace was kissing around the surface of my stomach so it was a little hard for me to answer.

"O-okay. I'll beee there in a few," I hung up the phone as fast as I could. I pushed Jace off me and sat up. He looked at me confused, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glowing.

I glared, "I was on the phone jerk!"

Jace smiled arrogantly at me, "It didn't seem like you minded."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I gotta go anyway, my mom wants me home."

He looked disappointed, "You can't sleep over."

I finished pulling on my clothes before I went over and gave Jace a quick kiss on the lips.

"I would but I crossed a line not telling my mom I spent the night the other day and plus my brother's home, so if you don't want to die, I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

Jace kissed me again, "Bye babe, I love you too"

* * *

As I walked through the front door I kicked off my shoes and hung my sweater on the coat rack.

"Hey I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" My mom shouted.

I walked into the brightly lit, light blue kitchen to see my mother and brother decorating cupcakes.

My eyebrows rows, "I didn't realize that Martha Stewart and Rachel Ray were here; should I have said hi?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Very funny little sis, but while you were out with your boyfriend I showed mom what Pinterest was and she wanted to make these cookie monster cupcakes so we did…although the first batch didn't turn out so well."

I picked one up and examined it, "I'll say they look like you drowned them in blue frosting, stuck marshmallows on them, sprinkled them with chocolate chips, and shoved a chips 'o hoy cookie in them."

"The frosting melted because of the heat, and the decorations came down with it," Jon shrugged.

"How's the other batch coming along?" I asked amused.

"Very well actually," my mother answered holding up the picture from Pinterest and the cupcake side by side.

"Huh, can I have one?"

My mom nodded and gestured to the table, "Yeah sure help yourself."

I turned around only expecting a plate full of cupcakes but found that the table was almost fully covered in them.

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah, we have a lot so do you think your friends would like some for tomorrow?"

"Suuure, yeah I'll make a plate or two to take to them tomorrow…Hey Jon I need to talk to you."

He looked up from the cupcake he was decorating, "Ok, so talk."

"_Alone_."

He set down the cupcake and looked at me then to our mother.

She picked up her phone, "That's fine I need to call Luke about Friday anyway."

As soon as she walked out Jonathan looked at me with curiosity.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"You really have to ask?" I asked incredulously.

He sighed, "I thought you made it pretty clear how you felt."

"But that's not how I feel! Listen, Jonny, I honestly have no idea why I got mad at you. I am so happy that your home. And it shouldn't matter to me how or why you came back, what matters is that you did come back," I walked across kitchen and wrapped my arms around my brother, "I'm sorry that I got so mad Jon; I guess I just wasn't done being angry with you."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight while he stroked my hair. Jon kissed the top of my head, "You had every right to be angry with me Clary. I broke my promise and I left you alone. But I'm telling you the truth that I did it for you. I was afraid that you were to dependent on me and that when the time came for you to graduate you would be to afraid of the real world."

I looked up at him, "Jonathan, who isn't afraid of the real world?"

He chuckled, "Good point, but anyway you know what I mean. I just wanted you to become what I knew you could be and not have me hold your hand the entire time."

"But did you have to leave for that to happen? Couldn't you have just told me?"

Jonathan hesitated, "That's the thing…I did leave because I wanted to. Believe me I hated the prospect of not see you and mom everyday but…I needed a chance to be on my own and just figured stuff out. And for that _I'm_ sorry."

I smiled, "I love you bro."

"I love you too sis."

**(A/N: Okay so I found it pointless to write out the entire week so I'm skipping ahead to Friday the day of the Championship B-ball game.)**

"Simon! Can I see your phone?" Izzy asked.

"Why?"

"Um…no reason…"

Simon cast his eyes skyward, "It has something to do with Justin Bieber doesn't it?"

Izzy looked desperate, "Pleeaase, he was on the radio this morning and I wasn't able to listen to him because Alec and Jace wouldn't let me."

Alec groaned, "Don't pin this on us! It's not our fault it has no talent!"

Izzy gasped, "Justin is a _he_ not an it, and he does too have talent! Now please Simon, your phone?"

Simon hesitated and Izzy pouted; which was something that Simon couldn't resist. Isabelle squealed and plugged in her head phones giving one of them to Aline.

Maia and I rolled our eyes and snorted. Izzy jabbed a finger at us, "Don't give me that you two; both of you are in love with One Direction."

"That is totally different!" Maia said.

"Really?" Aline asked, "How?"

"Because you don't see me and Clary forcing people to give us there phones just because One Direction did something."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, now all of you shut up."

All of us laughed and returned to being normal people.

Magnus nudged me, "So Clary, do you know who the Salutatorian and Valedictorian are?"

I shook my head, "Nope not a clue, and if I did know I would have told you guys already."

"So are they going to announce it during announcements?" Maia asked.

"I honestly don't know anything you guys; anything I know concerning our class I always tell you."

Alec shrugged, "No harm in asking though. Hey, why don't we ask Mr. Starkweather?"

"I'll do it," Maia said. She leaned back to look at Mr. Starkweather, "Hey Mr. S?"

He looked up from his computer, "Yes Miss. Roberts?"

"Do you know when they're going to tell us who the top of the class is?"

Mr. Starkweather smiled, "I'm afraid that information is classified."

"That's not cool Mr. S," Simon said, "Can't you give us a hint or something?"

He smiled even wider, "Soon children, soon."

All of us rolled our eyes and Alec was about to say something when Izzy and Aline freaked out.

Everyone in the classroom stared at them and they flushed with embarrassment. Maia stood up and waved her arms, "Don't worry everyone they're fine they just have Bieber Fever so return back to your normal lives." Maia sat back down and Izzy flipped her off jokingly. Maia grinned back at her, blew her a kiss, and winked.

I laughed and turned to Alec, "So, you were going to say something?"

"Yeah, who do you think are the ones who get the honor?"

I shrugged, "Hard to say there are like ten people I can think of who could be it."

"Maybe it could be you," Simon said.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Simon that's not gonna happen."

"Actually it could be," Magnus said, "I mean think about it, you've always been on the honors' list, you're class president, and you're in Student Council, FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America), Art club, Green Club, and NHS (Nation Honor Society)."

"That doesn't mean anything guys; it just means that I'm really involved and have a ton of stuff to put on my resume."

Maia shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself."

Just then the intercom clicked on and Mrs. Herrera started speaking.

"Good afternoon students its almost the end of the day and we still have announcements. Unfortunately its only one, but fortunately it's a very important one concerning our seniors. Class of 2012 here, are your Valedictorian and your Salutatorian. Your Salutatorian is…Alexander Lightwood!"

Everyone in the class started cheering and gave Alec high fives.

"Congratulations Alexander, now your Valedictorian is, drum roll please…"

Everyone beat on their desks.

"Congratulations to Clarissa Fray!"

My jaw dropped and I almost slid out of my chair. But as everyone in the classroom was congratulating me I had to keep a smile on my face. Suddenly Maia tackled me and knocked the both of us out of my desk.

"What the hell Maia?" I asked.

She giggled, "What? I'm happy for you."

"Okay well can you try not to kill me by breaking my neck?"

Maia put her hand on my shoulder, "I will make no such promise."

"As if I wasn't already scared to be around you," I said.

My best friend put her hand over her heart, "Me? Why I would never do anything to frighten you." I rolled my eyes and sat back down putting my head on my desk. I groaned and covered my head with the hood of my sweater.

Aline poked me, "What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

I brought my head up to look my friends in the eye. I shook my head and slid down in my seat, "Not really, no"

Alec gave me a funny look, "Why? You're Valedictorian."

"That's the thing," I glanced around the room and dropped my voice to a whisper, "I don't want to be Valedictorian."

Simon looked incredulous, "What, why?"

I shrugged, "I just don't want all that pressure put on me. The Valedictorian is pretty much the star of the show, and I already have to make a speech for being class president now I have to make anther one. It's all just too much. Also I don't feel like I'm Valedictorian material. To me Valedictorians are the ones who stayed up till three o' clock in the morning studying and have a 4.0 grade point average. They're goodie two shoes who never got into any trouble in and out of school. You don't even have to take one look at my life to know that that's definitely not me; one glance is all it takes. Yeah I work my ass off to do the things I do, but none of what I do or planned included me being Valedictorian in any way."

Simon looked me in the eye, "Clary listen; yeah most of the time the top of the class is the super genius of the school, but that doesn't mean in other schools that's the case. The teachers, staff, and school board selected you to be Valedictorian because you work your butt off in everything you do. You made our entire time here at school amazing because of what you did as class president, and I'm pretty sure you do other amazing stuff in everything else you're in. You deserve this honor Clary. Embrace it."

I smiled, "Well…I guess I'm going to _have_ to.

My friends laughed and ambushed me in a group hug. It was sweet but also uncomfortable, and thank god that the bell rang to save me from being squished. I squeezed my way out of the tight circle and grabbed my things so that I could head to my locker to meet Jace.

My locker was at the end of the hall and Jace's class was right across from it so he always got there before I did. That fact always makes me want to sprint to my locker and this time I actually do since this is the only time I'll be able to see him until after the game night. After making it through the crowded hallway I saw Jace leaning against my locker grinning at me. I smiled and opened my locker as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Congratulations on being Valedictorian," he murmured into my ear.

I craned my neck up to look at him and kissed the underside of his jaw, "Thanks."

Jace kissed the top of my head again and put his chin on my shoulder, "Do you have anymore cupcakes?"

I shook my head, "Nope they all disappeared the first ten minutes of lunch; mostly because of you and Simon."

Jace's body shook with laughter, "Sorry, but they were really good."

I smiled, "I'll be sure to tell my mom you said that; she'll be pleased."

My boyfriend's hold on me tightened, "So you are going to the game tonight right?"

I turned around and put my hands on his chest. I stood up on my tip toes, "Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He brushed his lips against mine, "Good."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "So am I not going to be able to see you until after the game?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah, I wish we could see each other before, but unfortunately this is the only time I'll be able to see you."

I grinned seductively at him, "How much time do you have before you have to go back to the gym?"

"About thirty minutes."

I took Jace's hands in mine and pulled him to the storage closet next to the lockers, "Well then we better make it count."

* * *

"Wait so you and Jace fooled around in the storage closet next to the library?" Maia said over the cheering crowd.

I elbowed her in the side, "Will you be quiet I don't need the entire school to hear you let alone my brother."

Maia rubbed her side and followed me up the stairs to our seats in the bleachers. She shrugged, "I'm sorry, it's just not like you to do that… You didn't, you know…do the _deed_ did you?"

We finally reached our seats and I nearly dropped the food I was carrying when she said that.

"Maia!" I lowered my voice, "Of course not."

My brother poked me in the side, "Of course not what?"

I shook my head at him, "Don't worry about it; now here is your hot dog and your dr. pepper."

Jonathan smiled sweetly at me and turned back to the game. I turned back to Maia and glared at her, "You need to be more careful about what you say around me now that my brother's back."

She giggled, "Okay I'll try now I have to go back to my dance team I'll see you later."

"Kay later," I gave her a quick side hug and I sat back down next to Jon.

Maia waved at him and ran back over to her team.

Jon looked at me through the corner of his eye, "Welcome back to the game Valedictorian."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you and mom going to call me that the entire time until I graduate?"

My brother slung an arm around my shoulders, "Ooh yeah, so you might as well get used to it. We're proud of you Clary you have to understand that."

"I do understand that, I just don't understand why you have to express it that way."

Jonathan shrugged and offered me some of his hot dog. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, "I don't like mustard remember? But I do want some of your soda."

My brother smiled around his hot dog and handed me the bottle of Dr. Pepper. I took a swig before giving it back to him. He set it down beside him as well as the napkin the wrapper the hot dog came in. I nudged him, "So what's going on in the game?"

Jon cleared his throat, "Well, while you were gone the other team made a basket which makes us tied. Right now both teams are coming up with plays for the rest of the game."

I nodded, "How much time is left?"

"One minute, and everyone is super nervous."

"I can tell, it was hectic out by the concession stands; everyone was yelling and running around trying to get back into the gym," I said.

"So that's why you took so long?" Jon asked.

I nodded and scanned the court looking for Jace. I found him standing beside Alec, sweaty and exhausted, as Coach Wayland told the team how to play out the rest of the game. He started talking to Jace and Jace nodded as coach told him what he needed to do.

I kept staring at Jace when I heard my name being called. I looked around and found Izzy, Aline, and Maia gesturing me to come and stand with their teams. I looked over at Jonathan who gave me a 'go ahead' look before I flew down the bleachers to stand with my friends. When I reached the gym floor the four of us joined hands and stood in complete silence together.

Just then the ref. blew his whistle and both teams dispersed across the court to their positions. The entire gym was silent as Alec and the boy from the other team stood face to face scowling at one another. The referee walked up to the both of them, blew his whistle again, and threw the ball up into the air. Both boys jumped up in the air to get to the ball. Fortunately Alec hit it before the other boy could and Jordan was able to catch it. He started dribbling and when he noticed someone coming towards him he passed the ball over to Alec, who passed it over to Jace. Jace started to dribble the ball across the court when two dark haired boys got in front of him to block him. They glared at Jace as he steadily dribbled the ball with one hand looking around to see who was open. Unfortunately no one near him was open, and anyone that was could easily be blocked just like the other players. Jace looked toward the score board which read thirty seconds and made a split decision. He looked over the boys' shoulders, looked back at them, grinned arrogantly, and expertly made his way around them in one swift movement. Again he started to make his way to the basket to shoot as the clock came closer to running out of time.

Once Jace was sure he was able to make a basket, he stopped.

_15_

Dribbled some more.

_10_

Shot.

_5_

The ball circled the rim.

_3_

And went in.

_1_

The entire school went crazy as the buzzer marked the end of the game, the score board reading 35to 36. The referee handed the trophy to Coach Wayland and the whole team circled around him as he held it up high and proud for every one to see. Once the team separated I ran out onto the court as well as everyone else. The only difference was I was running to congratulate the love of my life. Once Jace saw me he grinned and opened his arms wide for me to jump into. And that's exactly what I did. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as he lifted me up and spun me around. After he stopped spinning he didn't put me down, but kept me up in his arms.

Jace grinned up at me, "I'm surprised you don't care that I'm sweaty."

I grinned back at him, "I'm too happy and excited to care."

Jace laughed and set me down on the ground before he gave me another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Are you coming to the party?"

I nodded, "But only for an hour or two, I have work in the morning tomorrow."

Jace's face fell and I smiled at him, "Don't be so sad, you're going to see me tomorrow anyway."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Lightwood! To the locker-room!"

"Sure thing coach," Jace ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead, "I should probably go; I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled, "See you."

**Jace's p.o.v**

"District Champions mother fuckers!" AJ yelled.

I snorted as Coach Wayland hit AJ in the head with his clipboard.

"You better watch your mouth and act professional son, those scouts will be in here any minute and I don't want them thinking that I deal with a bunch of idiots."

I stared at him, "But coach, you _do_."

Coach looked at me, "They don't need to know that; now all of you get cleaned up, it smells like a horse's ass in here and my eyes are starting to water."

He took the trophy from Alec and headed into his office slightly shutting the door.

Darren walked to the middle of the locker room and stood on top of one of the benches. He threw the towel he was using to dry his over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Hey I need a head count of who's all coming to the party afterwards."

Jordan who was sitting on the edge of the bench angled his body so he could look at him.

"There are going to be over a hundred people there Darren and there are only fifteen of us in here."

Darren grinned, "I know I just need to know how many of you are coming that way I know how many kegs my brother needs to get. I mean all of us could easily finish one on our own."

Coach's voice sounded from his office, "Boys if I hear at school on Monday that there was any alcohol at this party of yours, I'll make sure that you wish you were in the marines instead of athletics. Am I understood?"

The whole team replied, "Yes sir."

I raised an eyebrow, "So, Shirley Temple mocktails?"

Everyone threw their towel at me.

* * *

Alec and I sat beside each other on the center bench where Darren had previously stood. Alec was on his phone probably texting Magnus, and me…well I was on the verge of having an apoplectic fit if the college recruiters didn't come out of Coach Wayland's office soon.

I ran my fingers through my hair for the billionth time, "Goddammit. When are they going to come over one of us and give the 'congratulations!' speech?"

Alec sighed, "It's been five minutes bro, calm down."

"Alec you don't know what this opportunity means to me."

He looked up from his phone and looked at me, "Yes I do. You want this because you'll be closer to Clary during college and you'll be damned if you're not as close as possible. But look Jace, its not like it'll be the end of the world if you don't get chosen."

I looked at my brother, "Alec–."

"Jace how do you think I feel about Magnus going all the way to Texas to go to Baylor University? It sucks okay; especially when I'm going to be here in New York going to NYU. But you know what, I can forget about all that because this is Magnus' dream college and it makes him super happy to know that he'll be going there in the fall. And you know what else, that makes the holidays ten times more awesome, because that means I'll get to see him again. This is just like that saying, if you love something, let it go, if it comes back, it's meant to be."

I sucked in a breath and looked away from my brother. _Yeah well, maybe I don't want to let go._

Suddenly the door to Coach's office opened and he and two men in suits stepped out.

At that time my hands had started trembling and there was sweat on my bro; which was unusual for me, considering the only time I do this is when me and Clary…well you know. It was then that I noticed that Alec had put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled at me warmly and knowingly. I nodded and exhaled the breath that I had been holding ever since the scouts had come out of coach's office. I waited, hoping that when the scouts stopped talking to coach and moved away from the door they would come and offer me the scholarship that I desperately wanted-no _needed_. Finally they moved away from Coach Wayland's office and looked around the locker room. Then they started walking over in my direction.

My hands had started to tremble to the point where it looked like I was about to explode. So I shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweater.

_This is it. There coming to give me the scholar ship. _

The closer they got to me the more I started to become frantic.

_Here they are. They're about to tell me._

But then the unthinkable happened…they passed right by me.

_But...that…can't be. They have to give this to me…I- I worked so hard for this…It- it can't be._

I watched as they started talking to this junior who was allowed to graduate early. Tyler Butler. Clary always called him the Black Butler because she thinks he looks like some anime character from some show she likes to watch. Either way he gets the scholarship and I don't. Although I don't resent him for it, more like I resent myself in a way.

_What exactly did I do wrong? Did I not play hard enough? Did I not look like a team player? Goddammit! I thought I did everything right. The grades I get! How hard I worked for them! Especially math! Well I guess that was a waste of time…no that will never have been a waste of time. My getting tutored in math brought me Clary. Let her love me the way I love her...and now I won't be able to be close enough to her to do that. I can't believe this has happened._

* * *

'**Bro where are you the party's already started?" –From Darren**

'**I had to beautify myself. I can't go to a party looking the way I did.'**

"**-_- Stop sounding like a chick and get your ass over here.' **

'**Will do.'**

I sighed and kept walking down the hall, letting my damp hair hang in my eyes. After I saw that I wasn't going to get anything from anyone in the locker room I hit the showers and changed into the clothes Clary had chosen out of my closet earlier. I was wearing the keep calm shirt we got from donating blood this year and dark wash jeans that are Clary's favorite because she said they show more of the 'V' cut that I have. And personally if these jeans are what get Clary in the mood, then wear them I shall. If it weren't for the necessity that I had to wash my clothes I would wear them all the time. Not that I'll ever get the chance for her to see me in them in the future. Considering that I'll have to go to another college, probably one that seems like its half way across the world.

I sighed again and shoved my hands into my jean pockets and kept on walking down the hallway towards the glass doors. I was about to pull open the doors to go outside when Mr. Starkweather shouted out my name from down the hall. I frowned, wanting to be left strictly alone until I saw Clary, but turned around to look at him anyway.

"Jace I'm glad that I caught you before you left. I have to talk to you."

I sniffed, "What about?"

"Remember how earlier in the semester I made all my classes turn in that application for those scholarships to any college of your choice?" Mr. Starkweather said a little breathlessly.

Now I was a little interested, "Yes…"

"Well right when school ended today I got the email of a list of students who were rewarded the money, and you and a few other lucky students showed up on the list. So, congratulations on your achievement!"

Mr. Starkweather shoved a piece of paper in my face that read of my achievement. I took the paper from his hands feeling fairly excited about the news I was just given.

**Clary p.o.v**

_Oh, poor Jace. I just found out that he wasn't granted the scholarship. He must be so disappointed. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now. Poor baby he must want to be alone right now. That's probably why he hasn't shown up to the party yet. _

"Hey Clary, how come you're not dancing?" Maia asked slightly out of breath.

I shrugged, "I don't really feel like it."

Maia pushed hair out of her eyes," What do you mean you don't feel like it?"

I smiled at her, "This may be a shock to you Maia, but not everyone feels the need to dance all the time like you."

Maia winked, "Well I am not the captain of the dance team for nothing."

"So are you going to cry at the end of the year show next week? It's going to be your last performance with the team."

"YES! I'm probably going to be drowning in my tears. It's going to be so sad," Maia said, her eyes getting a little watery. "Well I have to go find Jordan. I lost him about ten minutes ago. See you later."

I waved as she danced away, "Bye." I picked up my cup full of punch and took multiple sips at a time.

I listened to the beat of Gangnam Style as the Darren's cousin who was the DJ blasted it as loud as he could.

Don't get me wrong. This song is like a gift from the gods; I love it. But it was really funny to watch people attempt to do what Psy does in the music video.

"Clary!"

I turned around to see my boyfriend make his way through the gyrating bodies to get to me. I smiled when he was just about standing in front of me. Jace pecked me on the lips and took my drink from me to take a sip.

He looked at me quizzically, "Why aren't you out there dancing with everybody else? I thought that this was one of your favorite songs?"

I nodded, "It is, but I don't really feel like dancing. Not right now anyway," I cleared my throat and stepped closer to Jace, "So I heard that Tyler got the scholarship. Are you okay? I know how much you wanted that recruitment."

Jace shook his head and took my face in his hands. He grinned brilliantly, "Its fine. I'm okay. Wait no better than okay. Something even better happened to me than that scholarship."

I took his hands from my face but kept Jace's hands in mine. "What do you mean something better happened?"

Jace kissed the top of my head, "You'll know soon enough love. Now come on. Let's go home." He grabbed my hand as if to pull me behind after him, but I pulled back as he proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

I gave him an odd look, "Jace, you're not acting like yourself. What's going on? Why can't you tell me what happened right here?"

Jace ran his fingers through my hair and looked at me tenderly, "Clary, baby, I'd rather it just be us two when I tell you. Now please, let's go home."

"But what about—"

"I've already told Darren and the guys that I'm not going to stay long. I said that I wanted to be with you."

I studied Jace for another moment before decided to go along with whatever he was talking about. If he was this giddy and excited about whatever it was, then it had to be something great. I grabbed his hand, "Okay, alright let's go home."

Jace grinned again and hurriedly pulled me through the crowd of dancing people. When we got to his car, he pretty much threw me inside and ran over the driver's side.

At the speed that Jace was driving and the fact that Darren only lived about ten to fifteen minutes away from my house Jace managed to get us to my house in less than ten minutes.

"Jace calm down. Whatever it is that's got you so excited I'm sure it can slow down," I said. Not that he really heard me. He got himself and me out of the car so fast that I'm fairly sure he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

"Get out your key so we can go inside. Is anyone home?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, and stop giving me orders like I'm a dog. It's insulting."

Jace grabbed my hand and lead me to my front door. Once we stood in front of the great mahogany door Jace kissed me softly on the lips, and hovered there for a minute or two. It made my thoughts go all fuzzy and made my insides all slushy. He pulled back and rested his forehead against my own, again running his fingers through my hair.

Jace sighed, "I'm sorry babe, it's just, once you find out you'll understand why I'm so happy. I promise."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slipping the key into the lock and turning it to the left unlocking the door.

* * *

"Okay, I can't take the suspense anymore. What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked.

Jace took my hand and lead me to my bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled me to him, allowing me to sit on his lap if I wanted. Which I did because I'm not going to lie, I love sitting on his lap.

"So are you going to answer me or not?"

Jace smiled and kissed my cheek, "Calm down, little miss impatient. Let me get comfortable and situated first."

"You're already sitting on my bed l with me on your lap. How else could you get comfortable?"

"Oh, believe me I am very comfortable." Jace pulled me to his chest and laid down on my bed. He started to play with my hair before he started to speak.

"So I bet your wondering what happened to me that got me all giddy."

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me loser."

"Clarissa, please I can hardly be a loser in this situation," Jace said. "Now as I was just about to say before you rudely interrupted, you head right. I didn't get recruited."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry."

Jace sat up and shook his head, "Clary like I told you earlier, something even better happened."

I sat up on my knees and rested my hands on his shoulder, "Well then what happened that's so much better?"

Jace kissed the underside of my jaw, "Do you remember when Mr. Starkweather told us about that essay contest for seniors? The one that was only available for us to participate in at the beginning of both second and first semester.

"Yeah, he told us that we would get extra credit if we wrote one."

Jace nodded, "Yeah, well I had written one just for the hell of it, mostly because I had nothing better to do so I figured that I'd raise my grade a few points. Anyway Mr. Starkweather sent mine in and the people who run the essay emailed a list of the people who one today and guess who's name was on it."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Jace's shoulders, "Jace that's great! So what did you get?"

"The award is a scholarship to any college of my choice," Jace said.

I kissed him on the cheek, "So are you going to the same college that would have given you a spot on the team?"

Jace shook his head, "Nope, some place better. Some place closer."

I turned his face to look at me, "Then where—oh…you mean my…my college?"

He looked at me quizzically, "You don't sound so happy? What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter Jace I…I'm just…shocked is all. But no, that's…that's great."

Jace sighed, "It doesn't sound great. Seriously Clary, what's the matter? Do you not want me to go to college with you?"

I shook my head frantically, "No, no Jace I didn't say that—."

"Then what is it you're trying to say, because it sounds to me that you don't want me to your college."

I opened up my mouth to try to speak, but even though my mouth formed words no sound came out; except for maybe stutters.

Jace looked me in the eye, "Well what is it then Clary? Is it a yes or a no?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at Jace, "No."

Then it felt as if Jace had launched himself off my bed. I opened one of my eyes to look at Jace and found him standing in the middle of my room, hands clenched. He looked at me through not hurt but confused eyes, "I don't suppose you want to tell me why?"

I lifted up my chin, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Jace laughed humorlessly, "Clary, you really have to ask?"

I laughed as he did, "Yeah I really do."

"Clary, I chose this because I want to be with you. Is that so terrible to ask?"

I shook my head at him, "No, of course not. But are you sure that this is what you want?"

Jace came to kneel I front of me. He took my hands in his, "You're all I want, maybe even more than I probably deserve. How can you even doubt that this is what will make me happy?"

"I don't doubt that it will make you happy Jace, but are you sure that this is what will be best for you?"

"You're what's best for me Clary."

Tears burned the backs of my eyes, "No, I'm not."

"Clary—."

"No, Jace you could do much better than me."

Jace took my face in between his hands, "Clary what on earth made you think that?"

"The fact that you would give up a better chance at a life just for me."

"You are my better life. I love you Clary."

I sucked in a breath, "I know you do, and I love you too. I love you so much that it even hurts to say this."

"Then why are you?"

"Because Jace, I don't want you to regret making this decision later in our lives."

"Clary I'll be with you, and it's not like the college you're going to isn't great."

I scoffed, "I know that, but it's not better than Harvard or Yale or Princeton, or Stanford. Place that you are quite eligible to go to."

Jace looked like he was mad now, "Yes, but there is one thing that each of them are lacking. And what might that be? Oh that's right, you. This is all for you Clary be happy. Be flattered."

"Jace how can I be happy when you are giving up pretty much everything just for me."

"You are my everything Clary!"

"Will you stop saying that?! Jace, by coming with me to college, there is a good chance you could be missing out on something so much better than what this college has to offer."

"Clary this college has you. All I want is you."

I put my head in my hands, frustrated that I wasn't getting through to Jace. Why wasn't he listening to me?

"Jace look, it's not that I don't want you with me. Because believe me, I would love for you to be with me but…"

Jace looked at me, "But what?"

I sucked in a breath, "If giving up a better life is what you're doing just to be with me, then I don't want you to be with me at all."

"So…you're breaking up with me is that it?"

"God, no, Jace, that's not what I was saying."

He glared at me, "Then what exactly are you saying? Because it sure as hell sounds like you're breaking up with me."

I ran my hands over my face, "Jace I'm not breaking up with you! Will you please just listen to me?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THEN?!"

I flinched. Jace had never yelled at me like that. Tears streamed down my face as I spoke, "You may not feel like I'm ruining your life Jace, but I do. Do you think for one second that I could live with myself if your life didn't turn out the way it was supposed to? That I wouldn't hate myself for it? That's why you need to go to a different college."

Jace looked at me, "Fine then. If that's how you feel, then I'll go somewhere else. Just don't expect me to be your boyfriend."

My jaw dropped, "What are you…what are you saying?"

Jace set his jaw, "I'm giving you what you want. I'm separating us."

My teeth chattered as I spoke, "Wait a minute, wait a minute…Are you breaking up with me?"

"Clary what makes you think that I can stand being a thousand miles away from you? This way, it's easier."

What he said just made me angry, "Fine. Fine go ahead and go. Just take this piece of shit with you. I don't want it anymore." I took the promise ring off my finger and threw it at him.

It landed at his feet and Jace bent down to pick it up. He stared at the ring for a moment before looking at me. Then without saying a word he walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment I just stood there staring at my bedroom door, then tears and sobs overcame my body and I sank down onto the floor crying over the man I had just lost.

**Jace p.o.v**

_I can't believe that I just broke up with the love of my life. I mean what the hell was I thinking? That this would solve the argument we had? Dammit it all to hell! I'm such a dumbass! I just broke Clary's heart and mine. Shit! This is why it sucks to fall in love kids. It takes over pretty much everything in your life. I mean look at me. I will forever be in love with Clary and I just broke up with her out of pure idiocy and anger. _

Then there came a knock at my door and Izzy let herself in my room.

"Hey bro, Darren said that this was yours and—. Whoa what's wrong with you? You look like someone just died."

"Not someone something. Clary and I just broke up."

"What?! Why?!"

I sighed, "We were talking about college and then one thing led to another and well here I am. Here in my room alone. With nobody to love and nobody to love me."

Isabelle jabbed a finger at me, "Fix it Jace. I don't care what you do or how you do it, just fix it and fix it now."

"You don't think I know that Iz? Because I do. But the thing is I screwed up huge. I'm not sure if I can fix it."

Izzy looked at me with sympathy, "Look Jace, you and Clary are meant for each other. Whenever I see you together, you guys are so genuinely happy that is makes me happy just to look at you. And then there's the fact that love just radiates off the both of you. Honestly Jace, I don't think that there's any two people more perfect for each other than you and Clary. She loves you more than anything Jace. I'm pretty sure even a simple apology and an 'I love you' would fix things."

Right then I just had the most brilliant idea.

I sat up on my bed and looked at Izzy feeling absolutely giddy like I had earlier. "Darling sister you just made me have an epiphany."

Izzy looked confused, "Um…your welcome?"

I laughed as I finished putting on my shoes. I ruffled her hair and kissed her on the top of her head, "Thank you Iz, you just saved my relationship."

She waved at me as I walked out of my room, "Glad I could help."

* * *

I rode as fast as I could from the antique shop to Clary's on Robert's BMW K 1600 GT Motorcycle that he got for his midlife crisis. The reason I went to the antique shop you ask: well I remembered this one time Clary and I passed by it when we were walking around and when we looked into the window Clary saw this broach that she absolutely loved. She had ran inside and asked the saleswoman to take it off display for her to see. Clary had told me that it looked like the broach her great grandmother used to have when she was little. Clary had said that it was the only thing she had when she came here from Switzerland. The broach was in the shape of a beautiful flower, and Clary told me the story that her great-grandmother told her. She said that there used to be this flower that would only bloom on the stroke of midnight and then would wilt as soon as it was done blooming. Clary had been genuinely captivated by the beauty of it and asked the woman how much it cost. It hadn't been too expensive but either way neither Clary nor I had the money to pay for it seeing as we spent most of our money on food and ice cream. Luckily I had remembered this fact as Izzy was telling me to go fix it with Clary. And boy would this broach fix things. Now all I need to do was beg on my hands and knees until she takes me back.

I was on speeding on the highway when I finally came to an intersection. I tried to hit the brakes but for some reason they weren't working. They were stuck or something. The light had already turned red but I still couldn't get the brakes to work. And the more I tried the more the breaks would get stuck. Now I was starting to panic. I was nearing the light and my brakes weren't working. I tried thinking fast but before I could think of anything, I saw the bright lights of a vehicle, and heard the honking of a horn. And it was at that exact moment that I collided into the side of a semi-truck.

**Oh my gosh you guys. Ya'll have no idea how bad I feel for the long long long wait. Things had been really hectic, then I got grounded from the computer, and then I had writer's block believe me the list is long. But anyway I really hope that this chapter makes up for it! Although I am sorry for the cliffy, but this is the only way I could end it without it being longer than it already is. Anyhoo, I don't own anything but the plot and some made up characters. Chow for now!(sorry just had to say that)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Clary p.o.v**

It had been an hour since Jace had broken up with me and now I was just feeling empty. And I guess I would be lying if I didn't say that I was a little angry. Seriously what the hell? Why break up with me when you didn't even listen to my reasoning? I mean he did have a reason to be pissed at me but really. Ugh, whatever… Maybe I should apologize to him though. We were both at fault in this situation. Yeah I'm going to call him and fix this entire thing.

I dropped the pillows I had been holding on my bed and reached for my phone on the bedside table.

"Hey this is Jace, I can't get to the phone right now but you know what to."

I sighed and tried to call again three different times but kept getting his voice mail. I rolled my eyes, "I swear, this bitch better not be avoiding me, but I'll try to one more time."

"Hey this is Jace-"

"UGH!" Frustrated with him I hung up and threw the phone onto my bed and glared at it.

I flexed and popped my fingers no longer feeling a silver ring one of them. I held my hand out in front of me and splayed out my fingers. The ring was gone yet I still felt its light weight. I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lip. _Why wasn't he answering me?_

Fed up with thinking in general I decided to zone out by staring out my window. I sat down at my window seat and almost succeeded in doing what I had planned until I heard a knock at my door. I groaned, "Come in!"

Jonathan popped his head in and smiled at me. "Hey."

I gave him a weak smile in return, "Hey."

"When I got home I saw Jace leaving. He looked pretty pissed. Did something happen?"

I scoffed, "Oh yeah, you could say that."

Jon moved to stand by me, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure."

He tapped me on my knee, "Then may I sit down?"

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Jon sat down and looked at me, "So, you can either walk me through it or you can just tell me straight forward. It's your choice."

I rested my chin on my knees, "We had a fight."

"About?"

I sighed, "College."

Jon nodded, "Ah, the major fight that happens between high school seniors."

I looked at him, "It's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be, any way continue."

I sighed again, "Well he didn't win that scholarship I had been telling you about but he did win another one with an essay that he sent in, and this scholarship allows you to choose any college of your choosing. So he chose mine. I told him that I didn't want him coming to college with me and…and I made him angry."

Jonathan looked at me sternly, "He didn't hurt you did he Clary?"

I looked at him bewildered, "What? No. He would never do that to me."

"Yeah well mom thought that dad would never hurt her or the family and look at where we all are now. And you know what they say; girls tend to look for people just like their father-."

"Jace is _not_ Valentine, Jonathan."

Jon held his hands up, "I just want to look out for you."

"It's too little too late for that Jon."

"Okay now _that_ wasn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. Now may I please finish?"

Jonathan nodded, "Proceed."

I sighed, "Anyway we just started yelling at each other. Like it was all we could do was yell. And it wasn't the way mom and dad would yell at each other but it certainly did feel like it."

Jonathan got up and came to kneel beside me. He kissed the side of my head, "I'm sorry Clare Bear, but do you maybe think that this was for the best?"

Shocked I looked at him, "What?"

"If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure the yelling consisted of telling each other about having a better future with or without each other. Am I wrong?"

I shook my head no.

"Clary do you know how everyone is always saying that if you love something let it go, and if it loves you too then it'll come back?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then think about it that way."

"I know that Jonathan but I'm the one that told him to go to a different college. And God only knows why I said it but I did."

"Clary it's okay-."

"No it's not Jon! We broke up because of this fight!"

"Clary there are other guys."

I shook my head, "No, there isn't. Jace is the only guy that will ever be it for me. And I know that I'm being cliché and maybe a little irrational right now, and dramatic, but I am so in love with him Jonathan. But the thing is that I keep thinking that he could do so much better than me. I mean I look at all the girls he's been with and I don't even compare to them."

Jon looked at me, "Other girls? Exactly how many other girls has he been with?"

"_So not_ the point Jon."

"Sorry, and understand what you're trying to say Clary, but you're still only a kid. You have your whole life ahead of you to fall in love the way you are now."

I glared at him, "No. No don't give me that bullshit Jonathan! You fell in love with Kaelie when you were in third grade and you're still in love with her right now. You couldn't even date other girls in middle school and high school because of her. Now don't you sit here and tell me that I'm still just a kid because you were literally just a kid when you fell in love."

At that point I had started to cry and Jonathan held me against his chest and rocked me back and forth stroking my hair. He always knew how to comfort me, even when I was crying over something that happened in one of my animes. It didn't matter what it was, he just wanted to see me smile.

_**Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing, brrrrrrriiiiiiing **_

Jonathan pulled back and kissed the side of my head again. "I'm going to go get that okay?"

I nodded and wiped my tears as he got up and grabbed the phone from the hallway.

I ran my hands over my face as I listen to Jonathan's muffled voice through the wall. I strained to listen at one point because it sounded as if he were frantic. But to no avail I wasn't able to hear what he was saying or who he was speaking to. Then he came into my room with the phone still attached to his ear. He looked frazzled.

I tilted my head to the side, "Jon, is everything okay?"

He cleared his throat, "No, it's Jace he's…he's in the hospital."

I stood up, "What?!"

"Yeah he's in the hospital, Isabelle didn't tell me everything but I told her that I'd take you over there. Are you ready to go?"

As he was talking I was already putting on my boots over my sweats and throwing on a sweater.

I grabbed my messenger beg and put my hair in a bun, "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

"Isabelle!"

She looked up from her phone and saw me running towards her and her brother. Izzy stood up and set the blanket that had been covering her legs on the couch behind her.

She jogged over to me and we hugged each other.

I tucked a few strands of loosed hair behind my ears, "So what the hell was he doing? What happened? Why is he here?"

Izzy set her hands on my shoulders, "Okay um breathe, please? I don't want to have to get you an oxygen tank."

I blew out a breath, "Sorry."

Izzy shook her head. "Don't be, we're all worried. Anyway to answer your questions I don't know exactly where he was going, but he was on my dad's motorcycle and when he came to an intersection the lane he was in was at a red light, but the brakes on the motorcycle weren't working and he ran into a semi."

I paled, "Oh my god."

"The doctors haven't told us anything in detail yet, all they've said is that he was losing blood and could have a possible concussion."

I plopped down on a couch and put the heels of my hands against my eyes, "Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god."

Alec put his hand on my shoulder, "He's going to be okay Clary."

I dropped my hands and sunk back into the couch, "I know he will; it's just the thought of it."

He squeezed my shoulder, "I know."

I sighed. "So is anyone else here?"

Isabelle sat down beside me, "My mom is outside talking to my dad on the phone and Aline and Simon were with me when we got the phone call from the hospital. They went to the Starbucks downstairs to get coffee. Do you want any? I can call them and tell them."

"Ah, yeah I do."

"What kind do you want?"

"Black, just black."

Isabelle smiled, "Okay, Alec do you want anything?"

"Uh, do they still have that passion tea lemonade?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what I want."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

Alec lifted his chin and looked at his sister, "What?"

Izzy lifted the phone to her ear, "Nothing, it's just not exactly the manliest drink."

"Bitch please I'm gay I do what I want."

Isabelle gave her brother a 'what the fuck' look while I died laughing on the couch beside him. Alec wasn't one to make jokes all the time, but when he did they were usually hilarious.

* * *

Simon returned with Aline with bags of snacks and a cup holder in hand.

Simon set down the items on the coffee table, "Okay, we bought a bunch of food here are your drinks so have at it."

I reached for my black coffee and handed Alec his lemonade tea.

Aline looked at him, "Wait you're the one who got the passion tea lemonade?"

Alec took a sip of his drink, "Yes."

"Huh, that's odd."

"Okay first it was Izzy and now you. Is it so bad that I want to enjoy some refreshing passion tea lemonade?"

Aline shook her head, "No."

"Well okay then, now if you excuse me I am going to enjoy my passion tea lemonade as a gay man."

Aline blinked, "Why did the fact that you're gay have to come up in this conversation?"

"I don't have to justify a thing to you."

I was stifling my laughter and trying not to choke on my coffee when Alec and Isabelle's mother came back into the waiting room.

Her tired blue eyes scanned the room and landed on me. She gave me a nod, "Hello Clary."

"Hi Mrs. Lightwood."

Isabelle put a hand on her mother's arm, "Mom, we got you some chamomile tea the sweeteners are by the cup."

She nodded, "Thank you. Have the doctors come by to say anything?"

Alec scooted over next to me on the couch to let her sit down, "We would have went to get you if they had."

Mrs. Lightwood nodded again, "I know, I just wish they would hurry and do everything so they could come back and tell us what's going on with Jace."

As if the doctors were taking orders from her one came down the hall and stopped by the seat Simon was sitting in.

"Mrs. Lightwood?"

Maryse stood up, "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Carstairs; I've been looking over your son Jace."

"Is everything okay? Is he alright?"

"He's going to be just fine. He broke two ribs and fractured three; he also dislocated his right shoulder and broke that same arm. There was no sign of a concussion but he did have a gash along his hair line which we stitched up. There was no great amount of blood loss the only blood he lost was from scratches, scars, and gashes which there weren't many of. Right now we have him sedated and on pain killers so he's not in any major pain. Although when he wakes up he will be in a lot of pain seeing as his body was banged up pretty badly."

Mrs. Lightwood seemed to relax a little, "So there is nothing dangerously wrong with him."

"No, he should be just fine but if it puts you more at ease we will be checking up on him to make sure nothing changes."

Mrs. Lightwood inhaled and exhaled, "I can't thank you enough doctor."

"You're Welcome Mrs. Lightwood. Oh and here is a bag of his things."

Dr. Carstairs handed Maryse the bag before he turned and walked away. Mrs. Lightwood started to go through it to see if anything was missing when it looked as if something caught her eye.

"Huh, that's pretty."

Izzy looked at her, "Mom what is it?"

"I don't know it looks like some sort of broach."

My head snapped up to look at Mrs. Lightwood. _Broach? It can't be what I think it is. Is it?_

Isabelle held her hand out, "Can I see it?"

Maryse placed the small object in her hand. Izzy stared at it wide eyed, "Oh my god, this is gorgeous. Are these real rubies?"

Everyone crowed around Isabelle to look at what she was holding. Aline's jaw dropped, "Wow that is pretty. I wonder who was for."

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't know. Clary does this look familiar to you?"

Isabelle held it out to me. My mouth went dry and my chest tightened as I reached out with a shaking hand to grab the object out of her hand. But none of that compared to what I felt when I saw what the object really was.

It was the broach I had saw in that antique shop window that looked exactly like my great grandmother's. Tears threatened to spill over as I stared at the broach.

_I can't believe he did this for me. This thing cost like fifty bucks the last time we saw it sitting in the window display. But still. Even after our big fight he still went out and bought it just for me. Oh god…I am a horrible person. _

**Hello my children, I'm sorry for the wait but school was kicking my ass. Anyway sorry if it has too much dialogue or something, I feel like it does. If it does don't hesitate to tell me okay. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jace p.o.v**

(Third person)

_Everything is so bright. Why is everything so bright? And cold?_

_Suddenly the scenery changed, instead of it being a blinding white bright light it was a pinkish orange color, like the sunset and it was warm instead of cold. And it also smelt of…wait a minute is that…is that roses? Why would it smell like roses? Not that he minded. The smell and warmth reminded him of his mother. But he couldn't put his finger on why the atmosphere would feel the way it did. It felt like his memories, it felt like his home back in long island with his family. He just couldn't understand why. _

_What the hell is going on? Where am I? And what is that sound? Is it…is it laughter? _

_Indeed it was laughter. But Jace didn't know where exactly it was coming from. All he knew was that it was light, soft, and cheerful. Like his mother's was. Jace couldn't remember the last time he heard his mother's laugh. After his father died Celine's happiness and laughter seemed to die with him. No matter how hard Jace had tried to get her to smile or laugh it would only last for so long then it would just vanish._

_There is was again. Where is it coming from? And who's laughing? _

_The voice giggled, "Jaaaccee."_

_What? Who was that?_

_Another giggle, "Jaaaccee."_

"_Who is that? Who's there?"_

"_Jaaaccee, come here baby boy," the voice chimed._

_Baby boy? No one had ever called him that except his mother._

"_M-mom?" Jace called out._

_The voice giggled once again, "Who else would it be silly? Now come here, mama wants to see you. It's been such a long time and you've gotten so much older. _

_Jace ran towards the voice. He didn't know how he knew which direction to run in he just did. And when he got to his destination he saw a small slim figure standing before his eyes. Jace scrambled in order to get closer and once he got as close as possible he dropped to his knees panting. _

"_Mom," he breathed, "Mom…"_

_The woman ran a hand through his hair. Jace looked up at her and though her hair was blowing in front of her face he could still see her eyes. And Jace could recognize those eyes anywhere._

_She opened up her arms to Jace and he fell right into him. He was shaking as Celine stroked his hair and patted his back. It had been so long since he felt his mother's loving touch, and he missed it dearly. _

_Wait a minute. Why was he seeing his mother? His __**dead**__ mother to be exact. _

_So did that…did that mean he was dead? Jace had never really been a believer of God but even so he had always thought there was something there after you died. He just never thought it would be this. This vacant glowing warm place with his mother standing holding him._

"_Mom, am I…am I dead?"_

_He felt his mother's body shake with laughter, "No honey, you're not dead. You are just as alive as any of your friends."_

"_Then what…what is this place?"_

"_Let's just say that it's a happy place. Kay?"_

"_But…but what is that supposed to mean? Mom-"_

"_Sshh, I have to go now baby boy and you have to wake up."_

_No. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her. Not this time. _

_Jace started to clutch onto her, "No, please mommy don't leave me."_

"_Jace my baby boy I have to, and you have to wake up and see your friends and family. They're worried about you."_

_Tears brimmed his eyes, "But I can't let you go. I don't want to. Please mommy…"_

_Jace felt his mother kiss the top of his head. She pulled away from him after that and started to walk away. Jace felt an incredible loneliness at the loss of his mother's touch and he ran to catch up with her. But to no avail, he could not reach her no matter how hard he tired. She just kept getting farther and farther away from him, her slim figure fading_

"_Mom! Mom please stay with me!"_

_Her voice sounded distant now, "You'll be okay. You'll be fine."_

_Jace started to run towards her fading silhouette, "Mother please! Don't leave me!"_

_But she was already gone and the scenery around him was beginning to fade. Everything was starting to turn cold and white again, and there was a sudden ache throughout his entire body._

(First person)

I woke up to a white sterilized room with beeping machines and chairs all around as if to hold a certain number of visitors.

_Where am I? What happened?_

_Oh wait…I got in a wreck. So that must mean I'm in the hospital. But where is everybody? Shouldn't there be someone in here monitoring or visiting me?_

The door suddenly opened and a nurse who seemed to be in her mid-thirties, wearing floral printed scrubs walked in. She was looking at clip bored which I presumed to be mine before looking at me.

She smiled noticing that I was awake. "Hey there sweetie, did you just wake up?"

I tried to respond to her but my throat felt as if I swallowed sand paper so I just nodded. And what a terrible idea that was. Pain shot up my spine and through my neck and head and I groaned, or what passed for it anyway.

The nurse noticed this and she rushed to my side in order to aid me.

"Oh shoot, I can't believe I forgot. The doctor said you would be in pain as soon as you woke up. Well, we can't have any of that now can we? So I'll just give you some pain medicine and unless you need anything else I'll be on my way okay handsome?"

I tried swallowing whatever saliva I could muster up to moisten my dry throat and tried speaking.

"_Clary,_" I rasped.

The nurse looked at me and cocked her head to the side, "Hm? What was that?"

"_Clary,_" I rasped again.

The nurse tapped her chin, "Clary…? Oh! I bet you're talking about one of those two young girls who always come to visit you. However, you are going to have to tell me which one."

I took a deep breath, "_Red hair, green eyes," _I swallowed, "_Short._"

Nurse smiled, "Ooh okay I know her. You put her in a tizzy. She nearly cried her eyes out over you, so I'm assuming she's your girlfriend. Am I right?"

"_Not sure…about that…anymore._

"Well, whether or not she is, she certainly does seem to love you."

I swallowed again and groaned at the pain that was coursing all through my body. Then a serene and blissful feeling overcame me and I closed my eyes and exhaled.

The nurse giggled, "Feel better."

I nodded as she finished writing down a couple of things on my papers and adjusting the machines and IV.

"Well, if you don't need anything else I'm going to go get you some food and your doctor."

I slightly lifted my arm and reached out for the nurse, "_Wait, Clary."_

The nurse stopped to look at me, "Hm? Oh right, I'm sorry honey but I have to inform the doctor that you're finally awake and he has to run some tests on you before you can have any visitors. But if you want I can give her message for you."

I looked up at my heart monitor, "_Just…just that I want her to be the first visitor."_

The nurse opened the door, "Alrighty then I'll be on my way."

**Clary p.o.v**

"So apparently Jace is awake," Simon said sitting down next to Izzy putting his arm around her.

Everyone dropped what they were doing, "What?"

"Yeah, he's awake. When I was waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom, I heard his nurse telling Dr. Carstairs that he was awake."

"Are they going to let us see him?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. The doctor was already with Jace by the time I got out of the bathroom."

I threw my used napkin at him, "Some help you are."

Simon flipped me off, "Shut up bitch."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fuck you then douchedick."

"Slut."

"Asswipe."

"Five dollar whore."

I giggled and threw my legs over his, "I cherish our friendship."

"So do I Fray, so do I."

Izzy started to play with my shoe laces, "So tell me Clary, what are you going to do when you see Jace."

I paused my game of temple run and looked up, "I don't know. And Izzy, I love you but I would really rather not talk about this."

"But—."

"No, no buts end of discussion."

Isabelle pouted and untied my shoe.

"Hey! Tie that back Izzy."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Bite me."

"Maybe I will," I teased.

"Oh really, well come over here and get it."

Simon looked at the both of us, "Is it bad that I'm getting turned on by this."

I shoved his head to the side and laughed, "Ew Simon!"

Isabelle giggled, "C'mon Clary you know you want this."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah you're all I think about Izzy."

"I knew it."

I face palmed, "I swear, we are all so immature."

"That's what makes us awesome," Magnus said.

I giggled, "Whatever," I nudged Izzy with my foot, "I really meant it though, tie my shoe please."

"Ugh, fine."

Alec looked up at Isabelle, "Where's mom?"

"She's talking to dad on the phone."

"And where's dad?"

"Does it look like I know?" Isabelle said a little annoyed.

"It was just a question Iz."

Isabelle finished tying my shoe and sat back on the couch leaning into Simon, "Yeah well, I just think dad should be here not at some business meeting in North Dakota."

"It's his job Iz."

"Yeah well this is his family."

Maryse entered the room, "I just got off the phone with your father, and he said he'll try to be here as soon as possible."

Isabelle started messing with her nails, "How soon?"

"He said tomorrow. I don't know if that will withstand though."

Isabelle crossed her arms and looked away, "Okay."

I glanced at Maryse and I could tell that she knew Isabelle was frustrated. Maryse sighed and tucked a piece of freed hair behind her ear, "Isabelle its three o' clock."

"Yeah so?"

"You know what you need to do. They're in my purse in the side pocket and there's a water fountain down the hall."

Isabelle got up and stalked over towards her mother's purse and dug through it until she found what she needed. She walked past me leaving a vanilla haze behind her.

I looked at Alec and mouthed the word 'medicine?'

He nodded and mouthed back, 'anger and anti-depressants.'

I nodded and turned back to my phone when a tall shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw Dr. James standing over me with his clipboard in hand. He smiled and pointed to my phone, "What's your high score?"

"Ten million something."

"So that means I have a high score to beat?"

I smiled a little bit, "I don't know, I'm pretty good at it."

Dr. Carstairs chuckled, "I think I can do it."

Maryse cleared her throat, "Dr. was there anything you wanted to tell us about Jace?"

Dr. Carstairs looked at her, "Yes actually, Jace is awake. He was in some pain but that was because the pain killers wore off. He is perfectly healthy. His arm and ribs should heal up nicely in about six to eight weeks so Jace is okay there. The only thing that would be worrying is if the pain increases, but other than that he's fine. We're just going to get him cleaned up a bit and then you all can see him."

Maryse looked relieved, "I can't thank you enough Dr."

He smiled and then looked as if he remembered something and turned to look at me, "Clary?"

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Jace wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be his first visitor. So just wait ten minutes and then you can go into his room."

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

_Ok just take slow deep breaths and everything will be fine. Just fine…I think I'm going to be sick…_

I cautiously opened his door and stepped into his hospital room to see him reading A Tale Of Two Cities.

Upon hearing me open the door he looked up and closed the book and straightened the bed.

He smiled at me, "Hey Clary."

I smiled weakly, "Hey Jace."

His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side, "Clary what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong."

Jace sighed, "Come here Clarissa."

I didn't like hearing him use my full name but went to stand next to him anyway.

Once by his side Jace reached out and put his hand against my cheek.

"Clary," he said tenderly, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Tears came to my eyes and I covered his hand with mine and leaned into his touch.

My knees gave out and I kneeled beside him.

Tears began to fall as I spoke, "Never _ever_ make me worry about you like I have these last few days Jace, never."

"Clary…"

Silent sobs racked my body, "You don't understand what it was like having to wait to know if you were going to be okay."

Jace lifted my face up to look him in the eye. He traced his thumbs across my cheeks to brush away my tears.

"Clary I am so sorry for making you worry. That wasn't my intention believe me. That night I got in the accident, I was going back to your house to make up with you after our fight."

I sniffled, "You're not making me feel any better."

Jace smiled, "I'm sorry." Suddenly his smile faltered, "Damn…"

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

"I uh…I uh got something to give to you to show you how sorry I was the night we fought…but I don't have it with me anymore. I think I lost it in the accident."

My mind suddenly went to the broach. I reached into my pocket and held it out to him.

"Is this what you're talking about?"

Jace took it from my hand, "Where did you get this?"

"The police found it after the accident. They gave a bag of your stuff to the hospital and your doctor gave the bag to your Maryse. We found it in the bag."

Jace ran his fingers over it, "I thought I lost it…I'm glad you have it. This is what I wanted to give to you."

I stood and sat on his bed beside him, "So…about our fight…"

Jace side, "Clary, look, I'm sorry for getting so angry like that it's just…I can't imagine being away from you. So when you said that you wanted me to go to a different college, I went I little crazy."

I took his hand in mine, "I know, and I'm sorry too Jace but I just feel like you could go to a way better college, make something great out of yourself, and then we can start a life together."

"Clary…you are my something great. Better than great, you're fantastic, a miracle even."

I scoffed, "Jace—"

"No Clary listen. Yeah maybe I could go to Harvard or Yale but like I said before, they do not and never will have you. And to have you is the most amazing thing anyone could ever possess."

I closed my eyes and looked down feeling my cheeks go hot.

Jace squeezed my hand, "Clary do you know what I think about when I think about our future together?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I think about our two story house where we would already be married and have kids. I think about a little boy and a little girl running around in the backyard playing in the tree house or swimming in the pool or playing with the tire swing. I think about how happy the both of us would be to see them playing…I think about a lot of things Clary. And every single one of them is happy."

I looked into his gold eyes and smiled, "Kids?"

Jace looked a little sheepish, "Yeah..."

"So not only do you want to marry but you want to have kids as well?"

"Well…at first I thought I didn't want any because I didn't think I could be a parent seeing as parents haven't always worked out for me but then every time I thought about _us _being parents together, I figured how bad could it be?"

I giggled, "So, since you already think that we are going to have a boy and a girl, what are their names?"

Jace cleared his throat, "Well, for a boy I was thinking Maxwell Stephen."

"After Max and your father," I said.

"Yeah, and then for a girl I was thinking Celine, Imogen, or Amatis. Luke's a nice guy, and since he's so close to your family I thought I would be nice to give him that. So I definitely want Amatis, I'll leave Celine and Imogen up to you."

I pressed my lips together, "No offence Jace, but I don't really like Imogen. I mean I'm pretty sure your grandmother was an amazing woman and all but…"

Jace laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean it's an old name. Once I asked her why her name had to be Imogen and she just laughed so don't feel bad."

"Okay thank God, I thought I was a horrible person."

Jace brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, "You could never be a horrible person."

I ran my thumb over his knuckles, "So…are we back together then?"

"If you'll have me," Jace said.

I scooted closer to him and hovered over his lips, "I always want you."

Jace leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. He was warm like always, and with his good arm Jace tangled his hand in my hair and brought me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest and was about to deepen the kiss when I heard Jace's heart monitor beep widely.

I smiled and pulled away, "I don't want to kill you."

Jace groaned, "Damn, and thought we were actually gonna do this."

"Jace, you have multiple broken bones, and we're in a public place. Even if you were well enough to have sex, I still wouldn't let you."

Jace pouted slouched in his bed while I giggled.

I pushed hair away from his face, "Okay look, once you get all better, you can give me back the promise ring and we can celebrate that. How does that sound?"

Jace took my hand and placed it against his cheek, "You've got yourself a deal Clarissa."

**Sorry for the delay y'all but anyway here you go. Review**


End file.
